Another Question
by BlackNightBunny
Summary: Stiles and Derek are together and enjoying each day, but it isn't always smooth sailing and the pack is still teasing Stiles. (A sequel to 'What To Do' but can be red alone, just need to know that Derek and Stiles are together and Danny has joined the pack - which all happened in 'What To Do')
1. Chapter 1

Another Question

Something was going on. Stiles could see a strange and scary phenomenon occurring right before his eyes. The sight chilled Stiles bones as he crawled closer to the scene. The honey eyed teen, crawled over the dark lounge and peeked over the back and out the window. It was so wrong and Stiles had the urge to run out there and break it up, whatever it really was. Stiles glanced down to Allison who was lounging on the sofa reading a book.

"We need to save him." Stiles announced in a whisper, determination burning in his eyes.

"Save who?" Allison whispered back, sitting up to peek over the couch like Stiles.

The two teens watched the sight before them suspiciously, with their heads ducked low. Stiles glared at the sight and Allison watched Stiles with an amused expression. Peter stood outside the window chatting with Danny, and Stiles didn't like it. Zombie Peter was up to something, Stiles could tell, the older Hale kept patting the tall teens shoulder and smiling. Peter only smiled when he was scheming or knew something everyone else didn't.

"They're just talking?" Allison chuckled, moving to recline on the couch again.

"But it's strange, we have to save him. It's our responsibility, the human pack members have to stick together and look out for one another." Stiles whined, eyes continuously glancing out the window.

Allison laughed as Stiles crawled off the couch and scuttled closer to the window, the teens back pressing to the wall as he tried to listen in on their conversation. Allison watched Stiles as his brow furrowed and he peeked through the new dark green curtains Lydia had hung up. Jackson wandered into the room then, the blonde eyeing Stiles before wandering over.

"What are you looking at?" Jackson asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

The slightly shorter teen turned sharply before pouncing on the blonde and dragging him to his knees, Jackson growling the whole time. Jackson went to yell at the human teen but his mouth was quickly covered by Stiles hand and only muffled words escaped.

"What are they saying?" Stiles whispered to Jackson.

Stiles looked to Jackson expectantly and received a glare and eye roll, the blonde's expression clearly telling Stiles he was not playing. Stiles huffed at Jackson before releasing the blonde teen and watching Peter again. Jackson got up from the floor and _accidently _kicked Stiles as he moved to the couch. The honey eyed teen frowned at the blonde before focussing on the two outside, suspicion and curiosity lighting his eyes.

"I'm on to you Peter." Stiles whispered absently.

Peter's eyes snapped to Stiles and the young teen flailed brilliantly before falling to the floor to hide. Stiles breathed deeply as he looked at a smiling Allison, the brunette trying to hide her laughter. Stiles made a wide array of hand gestures to the huntress, his hands snapping like jaws, curling like eyes and finally pointing to Peter. Allison only laughed before shaking her head and plopping back onto the couch. Stiles pouted, he had only wanted to know if Peter was still looking.

"What are you doing?" Derek's deep and rumbling voice questioned as he spied Stiles splayed over the floor by the window.

"Shh... get down!" Stiles whisper yelled to his Alpha boyfriend.

"Don't listen, it's a trap." Jackson commented casually, the blonde flicking through his phone.

Derek sighed loudly before stomping to the window and dragging Stiles off the floor and looking out the window. Stiles freaked out and tried to act casual as he was forced up and faced towards the window. Stiles watched Peter as he smirked at Stiles, a small wave following as the honey eyed teen glared. Danny walked into the house a moment later and smiled at Stiles, and a frowning Derek.

"What are you guys doing?" Danny asked, taking off his shoes before entering the lounge room.

"He wanted to save you." Allison giggled, her eyes glancing to an annoyed Stiles.

"Why, what happened?" Derek quickly asked, eyes darting from Stiles to Danny as his _'Alpha must protect pack'_ mode took over.

Danny blinked in confusion as everyone in the room looked to him, the tall teen unsure of what was happening. Stiles than stepped forward, the pale teens face stern and hands jumping to his hips.

"Peter was talking to him." Stiles stated, only to receive quizzical looks and a laugh from Jackson.

"And then what?" Derek asked, grabbing Stiles by the shoulders and pulling him closer to his body.

"He asked if I would make burgers for dinner." Danny chirped in, dropping to the seat by Allison.

Derek growled softly at Stiles, pulling his younger boyfriend closer as the teen frowned at everyone. Allison smiled at Danny before offering to help make the meal, the two teens then chatting about the best toppings. Usually Stiles would totally be in on a conversation about burger toppings but his suspicion was still high. Zombie Peter was pack and Stiles trusted the wolf with his life, maybe... but the guy was still creepy and suspicious as hell.

Stiles had planned to track Peter's movements for the rest of the day, try to find out what the older Hale was up to. About fifteen minutes into Peter watching, Derek grabbed Stiles and kissed him, hungrily and dragged the teen upstairs. Stiles responded of course, what other choice was there when your unbelievably hot Alpha boyfriend can't get enough of you. Twenty minutes of heavy and mind blowing making out satisfied the couple for the moment, so Derek went back to fixing up the last few things left to renovate in the Hale house.

The walls had all been mended, painted and floors repaired, a lot of work had happened through the summer break and there was still a week left. The house was decorated beautifully, with large furniture and lots of room for the pack. Lydia and Peter had done a great job... damn it, Peter. Stiles grumbled as he pulled his clothes straight and ran out of Derek's bedroom. Stiles had gotten distracted with Derek and had now lost sight of the suspicious Peter Hale.

Running about the house and peeking around corners, finally yielded results as Stiles stumbled across Peter. The older wolf was in the basement, the light was off and the daylight that flooded the room was to dim for Stiles to see what was going on. Stiles squinted into the darkness as he slowly walked down the stairs. A splashing noise, followed by Peters snarky laugh reached Stiles ears and the teen peered into the bad lighting. Lydia screeching followed by Peter's evil chuckles, echoed loudly in the room and had Stiles lunging for the light switch.

The lights flickered on and Stiles stared in horror as he ran towards Lydia. The red head was covered in dripping red and Peter had sprinkles all over his hands. The human girl eyed Stiles as he ran over and his hands flailed around in a fussing manner.

"Oh my god, Peter how could you!" Stiles growled, trying to see where the wound was on Lydia.

The older Hale only raised an amused eyebrow as Lydia's hand slapped Stiles upside the head. Peter chuckled in amusement as the fiery red head glared at Stiles, the honey eyed teen had unknowingly stepped in the painting tray and spilled the paint everywhere. Stiles blinked three times and rubbed the back of his head as the whole scene came into focus. Peter and Lydia were painting the basement walls... red and Lydia had a large splash of _paint_ on her shirt.

Stiles was quickly pushed up the basement stairs and told not to get paint inside the house. Stiles pouted as Lydia huffed at him and Peter had a snarky smirk and laughing eyes, which told Stiles to give up following him. Stiles stood on the top step, his bare feet sticking to the last drop clothe he could stand on. The paint had splashed up his pant legs and covered the soles of his feet, leaving red foot prints all the way up the covered stairs. The human teen glanced down at the pair who had gone back to painting, Lydia grumbling about Stiles and Peter laughing.

"Derek... or Scott... is any werewolf body out there?" Stiles called into the house, a sad little tone lacing his voice.

Stiles looked up and down the hall, leaning in so his head poked out of the door frame. A huge smile stretched across Stiles face as Boyd wandered down the hall and stood before the shorter teen. Boyd looked to Stiles feet and sighed before looking down the steps to the mess Stiles had made.

"Could you please carry me to the bathroom?" Stiles asked, giving Boyd his best smile.

"Derek! Derek, Stiles needs you!" Boyd yelled to the large house.

Stiles frowned at Boyd's reluctance but let it slide since it would be less awkward if Derek or even Scott helped him. A faint voice travelled down the hall, Stiles couldn't make it out but whatever was said made Boyd sigh before the werewolf grabbed Stiles. Boyd carried Stiles over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes and grumbled _'Derek went out.'_ as Stiles tried to keep his feet up and out of the way. Boyd dropped Stiles in Derek's bathroom before walking out with a raised eyebrow.

"You owe me one." Boyd called out as Stiles closed the bathroom door and started to change.

"Yeah, thanks." Stiles mumbled, knowing Boyd would be able to hear him without raising his voice.

Stiles washed his feet in the shower, red swirls of water going down the drain and the teen only stepping out once the water was clear. Moving to the bedroom Stiles pulled on a pair of dark blue sweats, which totally clashed with his red graphic-t but they were all he had here. Stiles clothing draw in Derek's room was severely lacking any clothes, thanks to a certain Alpha who had a habit of ripping them off of Stiles body.

The honey eyed teen bounded down the stairs after cleaning himself up. The teen spotted Jackson and Danny sitting on the couch, the two lacrosse players chatting happily. Stiles did a running jump before landing on the couch and jostling Allison who had drifted off to the land of books. Danny chuckled at Stiles while Jackson grumbled about him being childish, but Stiles ignored it as he laid back on the large corner lounge. The human teen closed his eyes to the world and let the packs conversation turn into soft background noise, as he fell asleep.

Several hours later Stiles awoke to laughter and familiar voices. The human teen rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he propped up and gazed about the room. The night had fallen and the lounge room lights had been dimmed to a mellow haze. Stiles pushed back the blanket that had mysteriously appeared over him, before padding to the source of the sound. The dining room was lit with twinkling lights and a sumptuous feast was laid before the entire pack. Stiles gaped at everyone in surprise as smiles circled the group, Peter looking at Stiles with his scheme like smirk.

"It looks like we woke sleeping beauty." Derek teased, getting to his feet to kiss Stiles forehead.

The betas groaned at Derek's words, while the Alpha hugged his human boyfriend close and received a punch to the arm for his teasing. Stiles eyes flittered around the dining room, to all the happy faces of his pack and the amazing food that had his mouth watering. The honey eyed teen then looked up to Derek as he could no longer contain his questions.

"What is all this?" Stiles asked, shifting around as Derek held the teen in his arms.

"I thought it was about time we celebrated. The house is finally complete, Danny is a marvellous new member of our pack and my dear Nephew finally stopped brooding and pinning after Stiles." Peter announced, a cheeky smirk pulling his lips.

"I agree." Scott announced, raising a glass.

"Second that." Erica and Isaac said at the same time, the two laughing.

Similar words circled the table and Danny smiled as several pack mates cheered for his joining the pack. Stiles smiled at the group with fond eyes, his hands resting on top of Derek's as they circled the honey eyed teens waist. The meal was magnificent, Allison and Danny receiving showering praise from the very happy Stiles. Stiles tapped his glass with all his friends, leaning over the large table just to reach, it was a celebration and clinking glasses and toasts were a must.

"To our all mighty pack, the super sexy Alpha..." Several groans sounded at Stiles description of Derek. "... and to Peter. Who I knew was scheming something, you tricky bastard." Stiles announced, raising his glass.

Peter smirked at Stiles toast before raising his own glass, a wicked look crossing his eyes. Stiles twitched in fear as Peter rose from his seat to make a toast of his own, the entire pack sighing as the war of words reared its head.

"To the Alpha and Stiles, may their relationship stay strong and may Stiles finally give _it_ up to Derek." Peter announced calmly.

Scott, Jackson and Boyd all choked on their food, Erica, Allison and Danny all smiled and giggled. Stiles felt an embarrassed blush creep up his neck and Derek stiffened beside him as an obvious embarrassment took over his expression. Lydia was the only one to raise her glass to Peter's toast, the red head smiling at the older Hale. Stiles glared at the both of them, guessing they were probably in cahoots from the very beginning. The two worked a little too well together, the two forming a fabulously stylish but evil duo.

* * *

Hello all, I couldnt get over the 'What To Do?' story line and had to write some more. Thanks for reading and I hope it was enjoyed.

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning was dark and cloudy as Stiles rolled over in bed to face the stormy sky beyond his window. A protective arm was wrapped tightly around the teen's waist and Stiles boyfriend's body heat was warm against his back. Stiles murmured sleepily to Derek, the teen's words muffled by sleep and a pillow. The Alpha wolf shifted closer to his young lover and threw his leg over Stiles, trapping his boyfriend in the bed.

The two lovers had been together for almost three months now and were crazily in love with each other. The pair hadn't gone all the way with one another yet, which Peter felt was important to announce at the last pack dinner... the bastard. Derek wanted to wait till Stiles was really ready, the teen had whined saying he was before Derek would reply that he didn't want the Sheriff to shoot him.

Stiles guessed Derek could hear the slight hesitation in his voice and often dropped the topic himself, feeling a bit uncertain about his own body. So the compromise was sexy sleepovers, _secret_ sexy sleepovers, since Stiles Father had warned that Derek wasn't allowed to stay the night. The older Stilinski would often hang around the house and stalk the couple whenever Derek would come over.

Stiles lifted his head from his fluffy pillow and rolled over to face his werewolf boyfriend. Derek's eyes were closed and the stubble on his chin thick as Stiles raised a hand to poke at the Alpha's face. The teen was terrible at staying still and with Derek's pale face right before him there were only two things he could do. One, poke the Alpha in the face till he woke up or two, kiss him and start a heavy petting session. When option one failed to have any results, other than Derek biting Stiles finger, Stiles leaned in and kissed his boyfriend.

"Good morning, Derek." Stiles whispered between kisses.

Derek responded immediately, his whole body shifting to hover above the teen below him. Stiles deepened the kiss and let his hands roam down the Alpha's boxer clad body. The older male trailed his hands up and down his lovers form as he kissed the teens neck and became completely focussed on Stiles body. The two were deeply absorbed with each other when Stiles bedroom door opened wide, shocking the two frozen.

"Son, I got to go to work today but..." The Sheriff started but stopped immediately at the sight of his only child in bed with the, too old for him Derek Hale.

Stiles paled and his Father's face turned blank, as Stiles flailed and kicked his Alpha boyfriend off the bed and to the floor. _'So much for your super werewolf senses.'_ Stiles grumbled lowly, Derek's brow furrowing in displeasure. The teen was wearing only his boxers and the Sheriff slapped a hand over his face as if he could wipe the image from his mind. Derek straightened up quickly, pulling his clothes back on before throwing Stiles his abandoned pyjamas. The Sheriff sighed deeply before stepping back from the door and meeting Derek's eyes.

"I would like you to leave... please." The Sheriff asked Derek, when the dark haired man had finished dressing.

The Alpha wolf hesitated as Stiles looked to him, the teen not wanting Derek to leave but knowing it would be best to talk to his Father alone. Stiles nodded to the Alpha wolf and Derek pecked a quick kiss to Stiles lips before nodding to the Sheriff and leaving, reluctantly. Stiles stared at his Father as the older Stilinski paced the room, a frustration and disappointment pulling the older man's brow.

"I love him Dad." Stiles stated softly, his hands wringing nervously in his lap.

"I don't doubt that... but I specifically told you no sleepovers." The Sheriff flatly replied.

Stiles looked to his bare feet guiltily and the Sheriff sighed before moving to sit next to his son on the bed. The two Stilinski men sat in a rather awkward silence before Stiles Father turned to his teenage son, his hand clapping the boy's shoulder.

"I guess we need to a have the gay sex talk now." The Sheriff announced, trying to sound calm as embarrassment crept up his neck.

"What! No, no, no, no. We are never having that talk. The first sex talk scared me enough, I don't need another one. No more nightmares please, Dad." Stiles flailed, crossing his arms in a large X.

"I've been avoiding it to son... but I've done some research and we can't put it off any longer." Stiles Father replied, straightening his already straight tie.

Stiles wanted to crawl into the earth and hide for the rest of his life when his Father started to talk about condoms and preparation. Shivers travelled down the teen's spine every time his Father would say penis or sex. It was totally awkward and no matter how many time Stiles would interrupt and tell his Father that he already knew about it and had done his own research, the Sheriff wouldn't stop. By the end of the Sheriff's rehearsed sounding speech, Stiles was pale and a big silence filled the room.

"Well, that's the talk and I want you to be responsible and tell Derek he's not allowed to stay overnight." Stiles Father announced, getting to his feet and padding over to the door.

"I'm off to work now. See you tonight." The Sheriff said to his son before leaving the room.

"Bye... Dad, see you later." Stiles mumbled, his mind still reeling.

The honey eyed teen went through the morning routine in a daze, eating breakfast, showering and getting dressed. The teen's phone had rung many times but the teen was too out of sorts to answer. At nine Scott showed up at Stiles house, the werewolf teen walking straight in and spying Stiles sitting on the couch in a continuous daze. Scott stepped before his best friend and Stiles slowly registered the presence, as he met the wolf's dark eyes.

"Oh... hey, dude." Stiles drawled, his hand lazily patting the seat next to him.

"What happened man? Everyone's trying to reach you." Scott asked, sitting by his friend and noting the teens back to front t-shirt.

"Dad caught me and Derek in bed this morning." Stiles mumbled absently, the honey eyed teens mind running over the events.

"Then what happened, is he making you guys break up or something?" Scott rushed with concern and only cringing at the thought of his Alpha and best friend in bed.

"No... Nothing like that, he, ah... gave me the... gay sex talk." Stiles whimpered, turning sad weepy eyes to Scott.

Scott reflected Stiles distress as he embraced his best friend in a bro hug. Stiles sniffled into Scott's shoulder, before he pulled back and wiped his nose. Scott patted the pale teens shoulder in sympathy and Stiles smiled slightly to his best friend, feeling a little more stable on his feet.

"Thanks dude, it was horrible and he just wouldn't stop talking." Stiles confessed, knowing that Scott had, had an equally embarrassing sex talk with his Mom as well.

The two teens then chatted, Stiles feeling like he did when they were eleven and would tell each other everything. Scott even managed to stop flinching every time Stiles would talk about his and Derek's relationship. Stiles counted it as a huge step forward for his friend, since Scott would usually run out of the room with his ears covered and humming nursery rhymes.

By nine thirty Allison, Erica, Boyd and Isaac had invaded the Stilinski household, all giving Stiles little sympathy before telling him to get over it. Stiles glared at his pack mates before jumping on Scott, his best friend the only one who truly knew the pain of an embarrassing sex talk. Scott's Mom was a nurse and the teen had been shown diagrams and props as his Mother explained the birds and the bees to him. Stiles shuddered at the idea before pulling out his game console and playing Halo with Boyd.

Twenty minutes into the game with Boyd, which Stiles cursed because he was totally losing, Derek showed up at the house. Stiles threw his controller to Isaac as he planned to run to his boyfriend's arms in slow motion. Only when Stiles saw Derek all he could think about was the totally awkward conversation he had with his Father. Derek stepped forward to hug Stiles and the teen stepped back, memories of the talk surfacing every time he glanced to his boyfriend.

"Stiles, what's wrong? What did he say? You didn't call and I was getting worried." Derek rushed, a sadness pulling his face as he stopped moving towards his flinching lover.

"You're not allowed to sleep over anymore, not that you were before but you know..." Stiles trailed off.

"Okay then... but why aren't you looking at me?" The Alpha questioned, a slight growl seeping into his voice.

Stiles hesitate as the pack watched him expectantly, Derek's eyes burning a hole into his very soul. Stiles flailed a little at all the attention before grabbing Derek's hand and dragging the Alpha to the kitchen. Derek followed Stiles silently and stared at the human teen expectantly, as Stiles slowly gathered his thoughts.

"Dad gave me the gay sex talk and... I can't look at you right now, without thinking about it." Stiles explained, before glaring at Derek as the Alpha started to laugh.

The Beacon Hills Alpha tried to hide his obvious amusement as Stiles glared at him. The teen not seeing anything funny about the situation, as Derek finally managed to contain his chuckles. The older male straightened his stance and swiftly pulled Stiles into his arms, hugging him tightly and kissing the teens shoulder.

"I was afraid he was going to tell you to break up with me." Derek confessed softly, with a sadness and relief that it wasn't so.

Stiles hugged his boyfriend back tightly and felt stupid for worrying Derek over his own little problem. The sex talk hadn't been so bad that he couldn't _eventually_ get over it. Stiles pulled back and kissed Derek's lips with passion the older wolf responding right away. The situation could have been a lot worse but lucky for Stiles his Dad was pretty cool... apart from the traumatising conversation.

* * *

Hello, here is chapter two. Thank's for reading and to the reviewer for the last chapter, thankyou. Hope you all enjoyed.

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or characters, only written for fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek moved about the freshly decorated bedroom, grey walls, dark curtains and a big bed were the main features of his large bedroom. It was modern and sleek apart from all the clothes that had been flung about. Stiles always complained about Derek ripping his clothes off in passion and had taken to building clothes piles everywhere. Derek sighed, the wolf gathering up his boyfriend's clothes, flannel shirts and jeans being the main highlights. The Alpha wolf bundled Stiles clothes up and opened the dresser draw he had given the teen. Derek was about to shove all the clothes back in the unorganised draw when a slip of paper caught his eye.

"Derek eyed Stiles strong and handsome body with hunger, her eyes lighting with desire to be held by the powerful human before her. Stiles smiled to his petite and sexy girlfriend before winking and flexing his bulging muscles that had Derek going weak in the knees. Derek's long hair shone like black silk, swaying in the air as she moved closer to Stiles magnetic body. Derek slowly slipped out of her dress and blushed as Stiles powerful eyes roamed her body. _'Stiles you're so strong and manly, I love you so much. Please take me now.'_ Derek whispered seductively, her plump lips grazing the tall mans before her. Stiles being a strong and sexy man easily lifted Derek before carrying her to the bedroom..." Derek's voice trailed off as he eyed the paper in disbelief.

Stiles had written a sexy story about himself and Derek and made the Alpha a submissive, flirty girl. Derek growled irritably at the piece of paper, wishing it would disintegrate before his eyes. How could Stiles write a creepy story like this, was this what the teen really wanted? Derek bristled at the thought before stomping out of the room, the paper scrunched in his clawed hand. Derek descended the stairs, passing Isaac who smiled at the Alpha before whining and running away. Derek saw red as he moved past several more of his betas, all the younger wolves having similar reactions to Isaac's.

The red eyed Derek finally found Stiles outside, the teen sitting atop a rug on the grass and watching Scott and Peter spar. Derek growled deep in the back of his throat, Stiles turning to the Alpha with a smile that quickly fell into a frown. Derek stomped up to his human boyfriend and held the wrinkled piece of paper before him. Stiles eyes skimmed the words before his neck turned red with embarrassment and his hands flailed about.

"What is this Derek? I never thought you were so kinky." Stiles rambled, his hands flying to rub the back of his neck.

Derek calmed down slowly as he realised it wasn't Stiles who wrote the little story. Derek pulled the paper back and tried to recognise the slightly familiar writing, still not able to place it. Stiles then stood from his reclined position and looked Derek straight in the eyes, a nervous frown pulling his features.

"You pervert." Stiles stated simply, the teen looking away as Derek's jaw dropped.

"I didn't write it, it was in your dresser draw." Derek growled back, scrunching the little story into a paper ball and throwing it to the grass.

"Hey! Not nice Derek, I worked really hard on that." Peter yelled, the older Hale running over to the couple.

Stiles and Derek stared at Peter in shock as the older wolf flattened out the paper and frowned at the creases. Scott ran up behind them all, an innocent curiosity drawing him in, as he peered over Peter's shoulder to see what all the fuss was about.

"Stiles ran his hands over Derek's body, caressing her full..." Scott's voice trailed off as his mouth hung open in shock.

"It's good right. I thought it may help Stiles adjust to having a werewolf for a lover." Peter smirked, like the sly werewolf he was.

"How does this have anything to do with dating a werewolf?" Stiles questioned angrily, a human growl lacing his words.

Derek smiled at his feisty human lover, before focussing on the issue at hand. Peter, his Uncle writing a sexy story about Stiles and himself was wrong and completely creepy, they were family. What on earth had the older Hale been thinking by leaving this in Stiles draw, how exactly was it suppose to be helpful?

"Here, this part... 'Stiles felt a little unsure about having a werewolf lover but warmed up to the idea as his girlfriend kissed his...' See that part, werewolf issues. Did it help you Stiles." Peter asked in a serious tone, his fingers rubbing his chin in a thoughtful manner.

Scott looked like he was about to faint and Stiles was a boiling pot of embarrassment and rage. Derek glared at his Uncle before grabbing the piece of paper and ripping it into tiny unreadable pieces. Peter frowned at Derek, but a sneaky smile was fighting his lips and scaring Derek slightly. Stiles quickly hugged Derek and grumbled lowly about Peter being a pervert zombie, or something. Derek never really got why Stiles called him a zombie but on this occasion he just hugged Stiles closely and glared at his Uncle.

"Why did you write me as a female?" Derek grit out, as his hands rubbed up and down Stiles arms in a soothing manner.

"Well obviously it was to make Stiles feel manlier." Peter scoffed, an eye roll showing he believed his reasoning to be right.

Peter was all snarky as Stiles yelled at him, saying he was manly and Scott... well Scott was frozen to the floor and covering his ears. Derek saw Erica step out on the porch and eye up the four out the front of the house. Derek raised a questioning eyebrow at the blonde female wolf as she smirked at the little group. The blonde raised a white sheet of paper and Derek's eyes went wide as the blonde started to read it out loud.

"Stiles held Derek close, the human man kissing his shy Alpha girlfriend. Derek's eyes batted seductively as she pleaded for the man to hold her tightly..." Erica was cut off as Derek super speeded to his blonde beta and snatched the paper, scrunching it in his hand.

"How many of these did you write Peter?" Derek all but roared, his eyes turning red.

"Um, about seven or so, I've hidden them around the house for Stiles to find." Peter replied charmingly, the older Hale acting completely unfazed.

Erica laughed loudly and Stiles glared at the blonde werewolf, while Derek growled. Scott was still mostly shocked before he regained his bearings and started to pay attention to the situation. The Alpha couldn't take the smug look on his Uncle's face any longer and before he even realised it, he was moving. Three seconds later Derek threw Peter across the tree tops, the older man not resisting and even laughing as he landed by a tree.

"So what did you think Erica?" Peter called out from his relaxed position on the ground, his laughter never settling.

"It was interesting and very detailed." The blonde girl replied, a hidden giggle taking over.

Derek glared his red eyes at his beta and Erica immediately stopped laughing. Stiles whined to Derek and forced the Alpha to help him find all the little stories, Derek not complaining as he didn't like being written as a shy girl. Derek and his boyfriend found all the stories in about an hour, Peter refusing to tell them where they all were but pouting as they found the last one pinned behind a curtain. The Alpha was ready to rip them all up but Stiles stopped him as the teen started to skim over each little story.

"This one's alright... 'Stiles being strong and irresistible got repeatedly fawned over by Derek, the woman not able to get enough of his...' Hey!" Stiles yelled, as Derek grabbed the paper and shredded the stories with his claws.

"Don't read them!" Derek hissed to his boyfriend.

Derek tried to hide his embarrassment with a glare as Stiles eyed him closely. The teens lips splitting into a smile as he called Derek _'cute'_ and jumped on the Alpha. Derek mumbled that he wasn't cute and quickly responded to his boyfriends affections. The dark haired man glared at his Uncle for the next few days, especially when he found another little tale about a female Derek.

* * *

Hi all, chapter three here. Thank you for reading and for the great reviews, thank you so much :) A Derek point of view this time, hope it was enjoyed.

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or characters, only written for fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles ate breakfast at the table with his Father, the Sheriff sipping coffee and relishing the two pieces of bacon Stiles allowed him to have. Stiles munched his cereal noisily as his eyes gazed at the shallow milk in his bowl. Stiles thought of the last time he had been alone with Derek, the pair hanging out at the house and making out. It had been fun, but... they never went out, Stiles realised that he and Derek had been dating for months now and had never had a proper date. Stiles raised his eyes to his Father, the Sheriff smiling at his son and Stiles swiftly returning it.

"Dad, where did you and Mom go for your first date?" Stiles hedged, the older Stilinski flinching slightly before setting his cup down.

"We played mini golf and had a picnic... it was cliché but she smiled the whole time and even let me kiss her goodnight." The Sheriff smiled fondly at the memory, his eyes looking a little wetter before he blinked them rapidly.

Stiles smiled gently to his Father and reached across the table to pat the older man's hand. The Sheriff took Stiles hand in his and gave it a comforting squeeze before they returned to their meal. Several moments passed till Stiles Father caught Stiles attention, the older man looking less emotional.

"Why did you want to know?" The Sheriff questioned, curiosity pulling his brow.

"I was thinking that I've never been on a proper date with Derek... thanks for telling me too, about Mom." Stiles replied to his Father, the honey eyed teen's voice soft and trailing at the end.

"It's alright son... you can ask me anything about her." The Sheriff smiled fondly.

Stiles nodded with a smile and the Sheriff nodded back before the two continued their breakfast. The morning was warm and Stiles Father had the day off, the older Stilinski watching a football game and relaxing in his favourite chair. Stiles texted Derek and the pack several times, telling them all he was going to spend the day with his Dad. The teen received reply's of _'Okay'_ and _'I hope you have a good day'_ in return. It was in fact a great day for Stiles, the two watched sports, chatted and even ordered a pizza for lunch as they lazed about the house. It had been a while since they had spent so much time together and Stiles enjoyed every moment.

As the evening fell Stiles received a text from Boyd _'Calling in that favour, come and get Derek.' _Stiles squinted at the text with a little worry. The Sheriff watched as Stiles fidgeted in his seat and constantly checked his phone, an amused smile pulling his lips. Five minutes after that text Stiles was told to go out and have fun, Stiles objected weakly but his Father smirked and told him he saw right through him.

The honey eyed teen dressed in dark jeans and a white button up before leaving the house, a hug good night to his Father and the man begging him to stay out of trouble. Stiles hopped into his Jeep and decided it was time he and Derek had a proper date. The pale teen stopped at a convenience store on the way to the Hale house to pick up supplies, a special plan for the evening boiling in his mind.

The sun was flickering on the horizon when Stiles pulled up to the house, most of the pack's cars parked out front. Stiles sighed softly as his plan received a little speed bump with them all being here but walked up to the porch anyway. Boyd's Text was rather vague and Stiles was a little unsure what to expect. But before Stiles had even reached for the handle the door flew open and Isaac smiled broadly at the teen.

"Stiles, we've missed you all day." The curly haired wolf beamed, grabbing Stiles hand and dragging him inside.

Stiles grew suspicious quickly as Isaac tugged him inside, the werewolf's grip a little too tight. It wasn't the first time Stiles hadn't spent the whole day with the pack, but he found it very odd as each pack member he passed, sighed in relief before smiling at him. Something was seriously wrong when Jackson smiled at him like that, it was creepy. Boyd gave Stiles a broad smile and called them even, the tall wolf turning to a relieved Erica. Stiles heard Erica mumble _'I hope he stops sulking now.'_ to Boyd and felt a confused frown pull his face.

Stiles got the urge to run as Peter smirked, the older Hales brows wiggling suggestively just as Stiles was pushed into the lounge room. Stiles looked about the room for half a second till he was captured by strong werewolf arms, the teen's body smothered by Derek's. Stiles flailed for a second in surprise before relaxing into the older man's hold, the Alpha resting his face in the junction between Stiles neck and shoulder. Derek breathed deeply into Stiles skin and Stiles moved to wiggle away as he found the sniffing a bit strange.

"What's all this, huh? Everyone is so happy to see me." Stiles laughed, turning in to face Derek as the Alpha refused to relinquish his hold.

"I missed you." Derek whispered to his human boyfriend, their foreheads resting against one another.

Stiles blinked a few times in surprise before slapping his hands on either side of Derek's face, the sound echoing through the house and jolting the younger Hale. Derek stared at Stiles in annoyance and even let a light growl slip before catching himself to hold a simple glare. Stiles smirked at the sight of the Derek he knew and loved before pecking the Alpha's lips tenderly.

"I came here to ask you out on our first official date, but if you'd rather sulk..." Stiles trailed of cheekily, not mentioning the favour he owed Boyd.

Derek regained his composure before straightening himself up, a hand pushing his hair back as he glanced about the room casually. Stiles smirked at Derek and the Alpha blushed slightly as Stiles started to tease him a little, singing about how much Derek loved him and wanted to have his babies. Derek didn't laugh or deny any of it which stopped the teens playful teasing and the two made out for several minutes till Stiles needed to breath.

"So, my dear Alpha, want a date with your awesome boyfriend?" Stiles mumbled, his hand catching Derek's.

Derek nodded before pulling Stiles back through the house, the Alpha's hand gentle but firm grip securely holding the teen. The human teen was a little surprised they didn't pass a single pack member, but guessed they ran off when he and Derek had started to make out. Stiles took control of the date, paying for the mini golf tickets and crying tears of laughter at the sight of Derek, playing the game in his leather jacket and monotone outfit.

"Ha, ha, you look so out of place... it's too cute." Stiles laughed, the teen looked to Derek as the wolf just raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Oh, is that a challenge I see dancing over your eyebrows." Stiles questioned with a competitive fire burning in his eyes.

"It could be." Derek stated, the Alpha's seductive smile lighting up his face and causing a few girls around them to swoon.

"Well then, bring it on." Stiles replied, taking Derek by the hand and planting a kiss on the Alpha's lips. The swooning girls gave up then and Stiles smirked evilly at their retreat before Derek shot Stiles a _'Jealous, are we?'_ look, that Stiles denied before they started to play.

Derek won the game and Stiles complained that this was a date and the Alpha was meant to let him win, Derek only smirked at the words. Stiles gave up pouting about the loss quickly since it was a date and kissed Derek sweetly before dragging the Alpha back to his Jeep. The honey eyed teen then drove off to a picnic location and pulled out the supply of food for their little night time meal.

Stiles parked by the native park and the two sat on the hood of the jeep, eating chips and chocolate, while watching the sky. Derek grumble about the food a little but let it slid when he got to lick a smudge of chocolate off Stiles lip. Stiles smirked to Derek and the two enjoyed the time alone, Stiles loved the pack but he liked it when it was just the two of them. No creepy Peter to eavesdrop or teen wolves to gag when he kissed Derek.

Stiles had tried to copy the date his Father had described, wanting to have a fond memory of Derek, like his Father had of his Mother. The night was going perfectly until the end, when Stiles walked to the door with Derek and the wolf grabbed him. The kissing was deep and passionate and Derek pulled Stiles into the house as the two got even more intimate.

Stiles left the Hale house twenty minutes later, with kiss swollen lip's, dishevelled clothes and a less then innocent memory he was planning to add to the evening. When Stiles returned home his Father was still awake, watching some fishing show, even though Stiles had never seen him go fishing before.

"Waiting up for me?" Stiles teased lightly, the teen plopping onto the couch opposite his Father.

"Yes, so how was your date?" Stiles Father replied simply, eyes returning to the television.

"It was great, a game of mini golf and a picnic... actually, it was probably more snack food then a meal and no there is none left." Stiles admitted, a cheeky smile covering his face.

The Sheriff rolled his eyes at Stiles teasing, but smiled fondly at his son copying his own first date. The two Stilinski men chatted for several more minutes before both retiring for the night. Stiles had just gotten out of the shower when he received a text from Derek. _'I had a great time tonight. Love you.'_ Stiles beamed at his phone and replied quickly. _'Love you too, goodnight.'_ Stiles text didn't receive a reply till ten minute later when Derek appeared at Stiles window. Their date continuing as Stiles remembered to lock the door before they watched a movie on Stiles laptop and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Hi, here is chapter 4. Thank you for reading and the kind reviews. Hope you all enjoyed Stiles and Derek's first official date.

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING - This chaper has a male x male sex scene.

* * *

Stiles laid on the large black leather lounge, his head resting on Derek's lap and eyes looking up to the white ceiling absently. Stiles had spent almost every day of summer break at Derek's, his Father mostly worked during the day and Stiles made a point to get home in the evenings to spend time with him. So his time was split between home and Derek's house, which was totally awesome and worked out perfectly for the teen. But summer break was coming to an end and Stiles and the teenage pack would have to go back to school for their final year.

Stiles frowned as he thought of the time he would miss out on with Derek. Also Mr Harris was still such a jerk to him, the teacher always glaring if Stiles spoke in class or was half a second late. Stiles simmered in frustration, his eyebrows pulling together as he pushed the thought aside. The honey eyed teen shifted his gaze to Derek, who was reading a thick and boring looking book, the older male's hand absently stroking Stiles hair. The front door opened softly and Stiles turned his head to the visitor.

Lydia walked into the room, wearing a pale green dress and ankle boots, the strawberry blondes hair loosely pinned up. Stiles could see how beautiful Lydia was today but his eyes were intensely focussed on what she was holding. A fuzzy little, white and black patched dog who was looking around curiously and Stiles practically flew off the couch to get a closer look. Lydia jumped slightly at Stiles sudden movement, the red head then smiling as she passed her little dog to Stiles.

"Aw, what's its name?" Stiles cooed, while patting the dog's soft fur and melting in happiness as it licked his hand.

"Her name is Prada." Lydia simply replied, a smirk pulling her lips.

Stiles fawned over the little dog for a solid twenty minutes, till it whined to be let down. Stiles placed the little fuzz ball on the ground and watched as it walked around, smelling everything. Stiles smiled to Derek as the little dog started to sniff the Alpha wolfs shoes, the older male looking to the dog suspiciously. The dog turned sideways and looked like it was about to pee on Derek, when a deep and angry growl stopped it. The dog whimpered slightly and ran away from the angry Alpha as Stiles gaped at his werewolf boyfriend.

"How could you dude? Come here Prada." Stiles scolded, before running off after the little dog.

Stiles heard Derek's growl from down the hall, the teen stalking Prada as she wondered the large and renovated house, Stiles had always wanted a dog. There had been police dogs that would come to stay, his Father having to look after them occasionally for work. Stiles had fawned over them too, the little creatures so adorable to the teen. Prada walked behind a curtain and Stiles fell to the floor to follow her. That was how Lydia found him, head stuck behind a curtain and baby talking to Prada. Lydia walked up to Stiles and tapped his shoulder, the teen straightening up and holding Prada in his arms.

"Derek's sulking in the lounge room." Lydia whispered to Stiles, drawing the honey eyed teen's attention.

"Really, that's a crack up." Stiles chuckled, before hearing a low growl echo through the house.

Both Lydia and Stiles shared a look before the red head plucked Prada from Stiles hands and raised a trim eyebrow. The whole pack had witnessed a sulking Derek the other day and though it surprised Stiles, the teen knew he would most likely be the same. Stiles sighed softly as Lydia walked outside with the furry little dog, before he turned on his heels and walked back to the lounge room. Stiles spotted Derek still on the couch and the wolf was pretending to read his book, with a deep frown pulling his brow. Stiles walked up to Derek casually before jumping on the werewolf, his legs straddling the man as he buried his face into Derek's shoulder.

The Alpha didn't hug his boyfriend back and continued his charade of reading, Stiles wiggling his body against Derek's to try and get a reaction. Stiles raised his head after several seconds of no response from his sulking boyfriend. Derek's eyes were off to the side and focused on his book, so Stiles leaned to block his view. Derek moved the book to see and Stiles continued to intersect his line of sight, moving every time Derek did, to capture his gaze. Three minutes of this resulted in a growly and annoyed Alpha, who put his hands on Stiles hips and tried to push him off.

Stiles refused to move and Derek frowned before standing up and causing Stiles to slip. The honey eyed teen let out a little _'ah'_ before tightening his legs around Derek's body and climbing up the Alpha's torso. Stiles arms wrapped around Derek's neck as the teen stared at Derek in the stalker way Derek often stared at him.

"Are you seriously jealous of Prada?" Stiles questioned, clinging tighter as Derek refused to support him and started to walk.

"Don't be ridiculous." Derek growled, eyes averting to the side and finally grabbing hold of Stiles as he ascended the stairs.

Stiles didn't need to be a werewolf to hear the lie in that statement. The teen smiled cheekily at Derek before kissing up the Alpha's neck. Derek stumbled slightly on the steps and Stiles freaked out and held tight as he feared them falling. But they didn't topple over as Derek regained his balance, hurried up the steps and tried to drop Stiles on the bed. Stiles clung tighter, refusing to let go and looking absolutely ridiculous as he whined that Derek would run off. Eventually Derek gave up and dropped on the bed, Stiles falling to his side with a _'whoa'_ before climbing on top of Derek to straddle him once more.

"Don't worry Derek you'll always be my favourite little puppy." Stiles teased, reaching forward and scratching behind the werewolf's ear.

Derek growled and yanked Stiles hand away as a blush flooded his face, the Alpha eyes making a brief appearance before disappearing. Stiles chuckled and received a glare before he leaned down and kissed Derek's lips hungrily, the Alpha took control quickly and pushed his tongue into Stiles mouth. The kissing continued as Stiles rocked his hips against Derek's, the Alpha dragging his hands up the teen's body and yanking the shirt over his head in a smooth motion.

Stiles reached for Derek's shirt and pulled it up clumsily, catching the collar on Derek's chin and laughing as the Alpha huffed at him. The human teen then moved down Derek's body with kisses and the Alpha ran his hands through Stiles hair, while growling in a lusty way. Stiles knew what Derek liked, their months together not all innocent hand holding and cuddles. Pants were lost next and Derek quickly flipped the two, pinning Stiles under him and attacking his neck with nipping kisses that made Stiles breathless. Hands touched and stroked, the situation was really heating up when Derek pulled back to stare at Stiles half lidded eyes.

"Are you ready Stiles." Derek questioned in a husky voice.

"Yeah... I'm ready Derek, I love you." Stiles replied in a breathy voice, his hands slowly cupping his boyfriends face.

Derek watched Stiles eyes for a moment more before leaning up and grabbing some things from the bedside draw. Stiles nodded as Derek looked to him once more, the Alpha wanting to be sure there was no hesitation. Derek's hands roamed Stiles chest and moved lower and lower, as Stiles dragged his nails over the Alpha's back. The new feeling was strange, painful but pleasurable and totally had Stiles babbling the most random things.

Derek took his time and looked to Stiles face constantly to be sure his lover was alright and enjoying it, which Stiles was, completely. Their bodies rocked in rhythm with each other and Stiles clung to his boyfriend, desperately trying to hold back his moans. The bed creaked beneath them and Derek kissed Stiles deeply before the human teen threw his head back and cried Derek's name. The Alpha followed soon after, rocking their bodies till the end and watching Stiles face as he panted below him.

"I love you Stiles, more than anything in this world." Derek confessed, before kissing his spent lovers lips softly.

"I think you better or... something, ice cream." Stiles babbled nonsensically, before kissing Derek deeply.

Stiles and Derek went for another round after that, Stiles being a horny teen and Derek an energetic werewolf gave them plenty of stamina. Derek lay atop Stiles, his body heavy but Stiles to euphoric to care, as they both fell asleep in a naked embrace. Stiles woke slowly and opened his eyes to dim daylight and the sound of a sleeping Alpha. Stiles groaned as his back ached and he tried to roll over but was trapped under Derek's body.

"Wake up Derek... wake up~." Stiles whined, flailing his hands since his arms were pinned under a heavy Alpha.

Derek groaned, rolled to the side and dragged Stiles with him, tucking the teen's head under his chin. Stiles groaned in pain as he moved to rub a hand down his spine, before bitting Derek's collar bone with blunt teeth. Derek jumped at the action and looked around groggily before glancing to his boyfriend, as a bright smile lit up his stubbly face.

"Stiles~, go back to sleep love." Derek murmured happily, his fingers drawing swirls on Stiles pale skin.

"No... I'm sticky, want to take a shower and _it_ hurts... plus I'm hungry." Stiles grumbled, a pout covering his face.

Derek chuckled before getting out of bed and scoping up the protesting Stiles into his arms. The teen flailed and grumbled till Derek put him on his feet, but Stiles quickly latched onto his boyfriend as his steps stumbled. Derek and Stiles shared the shower, a first for them but defiantly not a last. Derek fussed over Stiles and the teen pouted and took full advantage as Derek helped him dress and even carried him to the lounge room.

Stiles asked for ice cream and a blanket which Derek got for him the Alpha secretly liking taking care of his lover. The honey eyed teen pressed his luck by asking for a puppy, which had Derek growling and Stiles laughing. Stiles eyed Derek as he moved to sit behind his boyfriend, pulling the teen in to his lap and kissing the back of his neck. The two made out till Lydia and Jackson walked into the room, Prada cradled in the red heads arms. The blonde werewolf's nose scrunched up, as he covered his face and grumbled that they reeked of sex. Lydia smirked as Stiles blushed and buried his face into Derek's shirt. Jackson sat far from the pair and held Lydia close, the strawberry blonde quickly slapping off his hands.

"So how was it?" Lydia asked excitedly, Prada firmly in her grasp.

"Ew, I don't want to hear this." Jackson snapped, a half glare pointed at his girlfriend.

"I do, so shut up." Lydia replied sassily, handing Prada off to a reluctant Jackson.

"It was great." Stiles replied simply as Derek growled a warning, the Alpha's embarrassment obvious.

Jackson gagged as Lydia squealed and congratulate Stiles on popping his cherry. The honey eyed teen fervently claiming he wasn't a virgin but only getting eye rolls as everyone spotted the obvious lie. The worst thing that could happen to Stiles happened as Peter Hale entered the room. The older Hale wore a busy red button up shirt, pinstriped black pants, a long leather coat and purple shoes. The guy looked like a colorful mobster as he entered and eyed Stiles up and down with a smirk like smile.

"Oh my, is Stiles officially a Hale now or is there a wedding ceremony on the horizon. I'd be happy to plan it." Peter smiled, Lydia jumping at the idea and raising her hand to join the planning.

Stiles glared at creepy zombie Peter before huffing and making grabby hands for Prada. Jackson handed Prada off happily, the blonde wolf even smiling as he gave up the dog. Stiles cooed over the pet, patting its head and ignoring the wedding plans Lydia was discussing with Peter. The older Hale then sat right by Derek and Stiles, who was on his boyfriends lap.

"So, was it my hot little stories that gave you the courage or were they just midnight inspiration. You two certainly sounded inspired." Peter asked inquisitively, the older wolf leaning closer to the couple.

"You eavesdropping pervert." Stiles snapped, pulling Prada closer to his chest as Derek growled at... well everyone.

Stiles grumbled about Zombies as Derek used one hand to push his Uncle out of their faces, before the Alpha stole Prada and signalled for Lydia to take the dog. Stiles pouted angrily at the loss of the cuteness before looking up to his still jealous boyfriend and deciding he was more than enough cuteness for Stiles. Plus he was sexy as hell and great at doing _it_, all big points in the Alpha's advantage.

* * *

Well here is chapter five... I was not confident in writing the sex scene and i hope it turned out okay. Thanks for reading and the wonderful reviews, thanks so much guys :)

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or character, story only written for fun.


	6. Chapter 6

By the afternoon Stiles was tired of Lydia's constant questions and Jackson's fake gagging. Peter was the worst, asking for descriptions and constantly smirking at the blushing pair. Stiles wanted to drive home but once again Derek started pampering him and stole the keys to drive his baby jeep home. Stiles guessed he wasn't the only one who wanted to get away from the teasing pack. The car ride was fun, Stiles sang along to songs, badly and Derek laughed and smiled at his young lover.

Pulling up to the Stilinski household revealed that Stiles Father was already home the Sheriff hopping out of the cruiser as Derek pulled Stiles jeep up. Well this was going to be awkward. Derek and Stiles Father hadn't met since the Sheriff caught Stiles and Derek in bed together. Stiles jumped out of the car, twinging at the slight pain running up his back before walking up to his Father, Derek a good eight feet behind the teen. Stiles stepped closer and managed to trip over his feet, the honey eyed teen falling face first to the driveway.

Stiles closed his eyes, yelped and tried to brace for the impact... but it never came. Stiles slowly cracked an eye open, to find Derek holding him up by the waist and flashing the red Alpha eyes. Derek's face held worry for his lover and he started to growl softly at the idea he may have been hurt. Stiles gasped as the Sheriff stood by them completely stunned and staring at Derek. The Alpha pulled his boyfriend up and fussed over him to make sure he was okay before turning to the Sheriff.

"What... What was that?" The Sheriff questioned, jaw hanging open just like his son's usually did.

"What, it was nothing at all!" Stiles replied too quickly, his hands flailing about as Derek continued to fuss.

"This isn't the first time I've noticed something like this, you're always popping up out of nowhere and in the middle of trouble, now I want an explanation." Stiles Father demanded, his eyes staring down Derek.

Stiles and Derek shared a look as the Sheriff glared at Derek, the Alpha wolf receiving all of the Sheriff's suspicion and scorn. Stiles whined a little before taking Derek's hand and looking up to his werewolf boyfriend in question. They had avoided this talk, Scott's Mom hadn't taken it well and Jackson's parents were in shock after finding out, the Whitemore's only accepting it after witnessing Jackson shift. Stiles looked to his Father and hoped he would be able to understand and handle it.

"It would be best to talk inside." Derek said eventually, his eyes scanning about to make sure no one else had seen.

The honey eyed teen thought Derek was as reckless as Erica with his wolf powers, except for the fact he wolfed to save Stiles from getting really hurt and Erica was just showing off. Okay they were different and Stiles did prefer not being bruised and covered in scratches, but Stiles had really wanted to keep his Father out of this world of danger. The Sheriff's job was dangerous enough and Stiles would never cope if he lost his Father.

Three minutes after moving inside, Stiles sat at the kitchen table with Derek beside him and his Father across from them. Stiles had been dreading the werewolves are real conversation with his Father and left the talking up to his, brooding eyebrows boyfriend. Derek started at the beginning, the fire, Peter, the Kanima, the Alpha pack and explained his little pack of teenagers.

Stiles eyes bored holes into the Sheriff's forehead as he felt his heart beat through his chest. The _'I'm gay'_ talk had gone fine, the _'gay sex talk' _was embarrassing, but this was the worst. Stiles Father was listening to Derek silently, not even nodding along in understanding or disbelief. Stiles couldn't read what his Father thought of everything he was being told and it burned his insides.

Derek finally came to the end with a really touching promise that he would always love Stiles and protect him. The honey eyed teen would have jumped Derek if they weren't in front of his Father and his back didn't ache, so he settled for holding his hand under the table instead. The Sheriff took several long minutes to process everything, Stiles eyes watching him intensely and looking a little constipated as usual. The Sheriff finally raised his head from thought and looked Stiles and Derek over before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Werewolves are real and your apart of the pack... alright... but I have a question." Stiles Father said, the silence finally being broken.

"Yes Dad, what is it? I promise I'll never keep a secret from you again." Stiles babbled quickly, relief and nerves flooding the honey eyed teen all at once.

"Why were you limping?" The Sheriff quizzed, eyes squinting as he looked his son up and down.

Stiles choked on the air, spluttered and flailed his arms about as an embarrassment flooded him. Derek squeezed Stiles hand in reassurance but didn't say anything, the Alpha just sitting there with fake calm. Stiles averted his eyes from his Fathers stare and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. The Sheriff simply gave Stiles an expectant look, and the teen sighed deeply before shyly meeting his Fathers gaze.

"I... we... made love." Stiles mumbled, trying to sound less crude with his wording.

"Did you use protection?" The Sheriff questioned, watching Stiles eyes with parental authority.

Stiles choked on his words before nodding and turning his eyes away from his Father. They tell the Sheriff about werewolves and all he has to ask is that. Stiles boggled at the idea but guessed it was better than his Dad freaking out or getting his gun and shooting Derek. A fear the Alpha had told Stiles about many times, not that ordinary bullet would kill him, but still it would really hurt.

"My baby boy..." The Sheriff mumbled after a minute of silence, the older Stilinski turning a burning gaze to Derek.

Derek actually looked taken back as the Sheriff stared him down, Stiles sending silent words of apology for not saving his boyfriend. Derek's grip on the teens hand became frantic as he watched the Sheriff stand and stomp around the table to be closer to the pair. The Sheriff placed a hand on the table pulled back his jacket to expose his gun before leaning down menacingly.

"Werewolf or whatever... you hurt my boy and you'll never see another full moon again." The Sheriff threatened his voice low and dangerous.

"Dad, please no. Don't scare him off." Stiles screeched, jumping from his chair and ignoring the twinge from his back.

Stiles Father sent him a stern look, before walking up and embracing his son in a tight hug. Stiles hesitated at first, worry for Derek still on the brim of his mind, before hugging his Father back. The two Stilinski men found comfort in their small family moment before they both pulled apart, Stiles smiled and the Sheriff frowned slightly.

"You're grounded for a month." The Sheriff announced flatly, straightening his jacket and turning for the kitchen.

Stiles jaw dropped and he latched a hand onto Derek's shoulder, the teen's eyes going wide as his Father walked about casually.

"No Dad. I'll die without the pack, please don't." Stiles pleaded his emotions high as tears pricked his eyes.

"You can see them at school and Derek can come over here... but only when I'm home." The Sheriff explained the rules, his voice saying they were set in stone.

Stiles whimpered before falling into Derek's lap and hugging his boyfriend close. Derek held Stiles as the teen mumbled about how unfair it all was and the Sheriff only rolled his eyes in a very Stiles manner.

"You've kept these huge and dangerous secrets from me for over a year. You're very lucky I'm only giving you a month and allowing you to have visitors." The older Stilinski reasoned, before making a sandwich.

Stiles head popped up from Derek's chest and the teen sniffled before spying his Fathers meal. A huge frown took over Stiles face before he stumbled to his feet and stole his Fathers sandwich.

"No butter, what are you thinking?" Stiles grumbled before pulling out a heart smart meal from the fridge.

The Sheriff glared at the healthy dish and Stiles smiled before informing his Father he had a whole months worth of Stiles monitoring his diet diligently, to look forward to. Needless to say Stiles was grounded for a grand total of three days, seven hours and twenty two minutes. It was Stiles longest grounding ever and only seeing Derek for a couple hours a day had been a short lived torture.

* * *

Here's chapter 6, thanks for reading.

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or characters, only written for fun.


	7. Chapter 7

School had gone back two days ago and the couple wasn't handling the separation well, but at least the grounding was lifted. Stiles and Derek were all over each other after that, their eyes would meet and they would kiss, one of them walked into a room and they would kiss. There was lots of kissing, except for one day when Scott pleaded for at least one pack meeting where they didn't have to see Stiles and Derek paw at each other and make out every three minutes.

Stiles being a man of his word kept his distance but eyed Derek suggestively the whole time. The two unable to touch each other started conversing in explicit and detailed conversations and making obscene gestures. Scott regretted asking for the favour that ended up ten times worse for the pack and huddled closer to Allison as everyone glared at the brown eyed beta.

But despite the packs obvious annoyance at Stiles and Derek's overly affectionate displays of affection. Stiles even admitting once that they were worse than Scott and Allison, the pack was happy for them. Derek had become a much stronger Alpha with Stiles at his side and the honey eyed teen had no problem with pointing that out. Stiles Father knew about werewolves and started to drop by Derek's house unannounced to check up on the rabble.

Melissa had been a godsend though, Scott's Mom able to talk the Sheriff down from stalking his son, out of worry. Stiles loved his Father and his pack, they were the most important people to the teen, they were his family and now they were all in the know on the werewolf issue. No more secrets needed to be kept from his Father and Stiles rejoiced at the idea, jumping on Derek with affection and laughing when his Father grumbled along with the pack. School was the only safe zone for the pack, as Stiles called it, since Derek hadn't been a student for years.

The honey eyed teen was having a good day and was smiling as he entered his chemistry class, his least liked subject. The bell rang as Stiles stepped through the door and the happiness he felt was lost as Mr Harris slammed him with a detention. Stiles mumbled before sitting next Isaac who was also glaring at the teacher for Stiles sake. The blue eyed werewolf grumbled with Stiles about Mr Harris picking on him, the both of them A+ students and betting the teacher would fail Stiles if he could.

At the end of class Isaac gave Stiles a sympathetic look before leaving, Stiles sitting at the desk and serving out his detention. The time wasn't too bad as he managed to finish all his homework, but after that he was bored and started to fidget. The only sound in the room was the ticking clock and the sound of Mr Harris's pen scribbling on paper. Stiles sighed loudly and got an annoyed look from the chemistry teacher before the classroom door opened loudly, banging the wall.

Stiles gaped as Peter walked into the room wearing dark pants, a button up shirt and a blindingly yellow jacket. The Older hale smiled at the teacher, his teeth looking sharper than normal before turning to Stiles and raising his hands to the air, in a _'there you are'_ fashion. Stiles raised a brow at the older wolf, as Peter took a stride towards the teen and hooked an arm about the human's shoulders.

"P... Peter Hale..." Mr Harris mumbled with a stunned expression, the teacher's eyes going wide.

"My apologise Adrian Harris but I'll be taking Stiles now, we have a wedding to plan." Peter announced with sass, but his voice clipping with anger as he eyed up the man before him.

Stiles spluttered and pulled back from Peter, the teen glaring and ready to curse the zombie wolf out. But as Stiles opened his mouth to speak he noticed Peter's tense body and the shine of his werewolf eyes making an appearance. Stiles eyes went wide as he grabbed the cuff of Peter's jacket and dragged him from the class room. Mr Harris stood frozen at the front of the class and didn't speak a word as the two left.

"What are you doing here and what the hell was that?" Stiles screeched to the older Hale.

"Isaac texted Derek to save you, but since he accidently left his phone behind I thought I'd respond." Peter replied in a charming voice, his body relaxing slightly as they walked down the hall.

"You mean you stole Derek's phone." Stiles grumbled, shooting a half glare at the older Hale.

"You're so perceptive." Peter chuckled, his hands digging in to his pockets.

"What about Mr Harris?" Stiles questioned with a curious tone.

"Whatever do you mean?" Peter questioned back, faking ignorance.

"You know what I mean." Stiles snapped back, bumping his shoulder against the older Hale.

"I went after him when I was Alpha, he was on my _'to kill list'_ and still is, if I ever get the urge to... or if you would like me to." Peter replied, his voice so calm it freaked the teen out.

Stiles didn't reply to that last comment and entered the parking lot to find Isaac waiting by his jeep. The blonde werewolf had his big blue puppy eyes pointed at Stiles in apology and Stiles caved, forgiving Isaac about the text. The honey eyed teen ended up driving them all back to the Hale house, Peter complaining about Stiles jeep the whole way and Stiles threatening to kick him out. Stiles hopped out of his jeep and kicked Peter in the leg, out of annoyance, the wolf just smirking before grabbing Stiles and holding him over his head.

"Oh my god, you put me the hell down!" Stiles yelled in a high voice, not that he was scared out of his mind, not Stiles... never.

Peter smirked as a growling Derek stomped out of the house and Stiles made grabby hands to his boyfriend with help me eyes fluttering in his direction. Stiles cheered as he was saved by the Alpha and dropped to Isaac's side. Peter and Derek then started arguing about how to treat fragile humans and Stiles pouted before grumbling that he was not a breakable cup.

"I was only teasing and anyway it's not like you're not rough with him, I've heard the noises you two make behind closed doors." Peter smirked, wiggling suggestive eyebrows.

"Oh, my god, you're so creepy!" Stiles paled as he stood beside a blushing Isaac, the blonde werewolf shifting on his feet nervously.

"Peter." Derek growled, as his eyes shone red and fangs started to peek through his lips.

"Oh calm down... besides I saved your beloved today." Peter announced with a smug face before walking past a now confused Derek and tossing the Alpha his phone.

"He saved you?" Derek asked, his eyes going green as they raked over the teens body in concern. The Alpha completely forgetting about Peter, the older Hale swiftly escaping to the house.

"He just got me out of detention." Stiles huffed, crossing his arms over his chest in defiance.

"And why did you have detention?" Derek questioned, raising an expressive brow.

"Not telling." Stiles mumbled, like a child in trouble.

"Stiles..." Derek sighed, before throwing an expectant look to Isaac.

Isaac gave Derek his big baby blues before explaining that he had texted Derek about the detention but Peter had shown up instead. Derek growled at the lack of privacy Peter possessed before grabbing the human teen in a hug and herding everyone inside. Stiles attacked his secret stash of food and let out human growls as Derek or Isaac made a reach for and chip or cookie.

Stiles had, had detention and almost been killed by Peter, (Not really but that's how he planned to describe it in the future.) so this was his comfort food and he wasn't going to share it with any of them. Derek moved closer and Stiles looked up to receive a kiss, the affection was sweet and tender and as Derek pulled back he licked his lips, before popping a stolen cookie in his mouth and smirking. The human teen looked to Isaac who was now munching on a pack of chips and Stiles pouted at being tricked before jumping on his Alpha boyfriend in retaliation.

* * *

Hello all, chapter seven here. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Also a big thank you for the lovely reviews, really appreciate them.

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or characters, only written for fun.


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING - This chapter contains a male x male sex scene.

* * *

The new school day was interesting to say the least, Mr Harris avoided Stiles completely and the teacher didn't even glare as the teen came to class late. Peter was one scary bastard but his freaky act yesterday had actually helped Stiles. The human teen made a mental note to thank Peter in some roundabout way, simply saying thank you would lead to serious smirking and teasing. Stiles frowned at the thought before shaking it off and jogging up to Danny, who stood by his locker chatting to some of the guys on the lacrosse team.

"Hey Danny, it's a wonderful day we're having." Stiles chirped, eyes darting about as his team mates pulled strange faces before leaving. Stiles expression dropped as he watched the teen's walk away before he looked to Danny with questioning eyes.

"What was that about?" Stiles snapped, flinging a hand in the retreating player's direction and nearly hitting Jackson as the blonde walked up to them.

"Well... there's this rumour going around the school." Danny mentioned, the tanned teen rubbing the back of his neck.

Jackson started laughing and Stiles whipped about to face the blonde as Jackson held a hand over his mouth to hold in the laughter. Danny sent Jackson a mild glare before turning his attention back to Stiles, the lacrosse goalie placing his hands on Stiles shoulders. Stiles eyed Danny's hands and knew immediately he was not going to like what the teen before him was about to say.

"Apparently the rumour is you're engaged to Peter Hale. Greenburg said he overheard Mr Harris taking to Coach Finstock about you getting married and then Greenburg told, well everyone." Danny explained gently, the tall teen watching Stiles closely as Jackson broke out in another fit of laughter.

"But... but I don't want to marry Peter." Stiles whined, a sniffle following his voice.

"Aw, why not, I think you make a great couple." Jackson laughed, the blonde quickly dodging as Stiles took a swing at him, the human teens fist meeting a metal locker instead.

"You're an asshole." Stiles yelled to the blonde before stomping off in a fit and cradling his sore hand.

Stiles walked down the hall, mumbling crazily as he felt the other student's eyes on him and heard the whispers. _'He's engaged to some hot older man.'_ was repeated around and _'I heard his going to drop out of school to get married.'_ was also being circulated. Where did they all come up with this stuff, I mean yeah Stiles was dating a hot and sexy older guy but it was Derek and not the flashy dressed Peter Hale. The thought of dating Peter sent a scared shiver down the teen's spine as he entered the bathroom.

Stiles put his throbbing hand under the rushing cold water in the sink and cursed Mr Harris for being a closet gossip. It would take forever to clear his name of this and Stiles didn't want it to stick. There was no way Stiles was going to spend his last year of high school known as the guy whose engaged to Peter Hale. Stiles scrunched his eyebrows in thought as he formulated a plan to clear his name. Since Greenburg had been the one to spread the horrible misunderstanding, Stiles decided he should also be the one to witness the truth.

Stiles ran out of the bathroom and latched onto the first pack member he could find, Allison even squeaked at Stiles grabbed her arm. The huntress turned to Stiles with a frown, before it dropped into concern at the sight of Stiles sad face. Allison was about to speak when Stiles shushed her and dragged her to a quiet spot to explain what happened.

"What a jerk!" Allison simmered as she eyed Stiles poor hand and patted his back in comfort.

"Who do you mean?" Stiles questioned, feeling that there were plenty of jerks.

"All of them, Mr Harris, Greenburg, Peter and even Jackson. They are all so mean." Allison snapped, before embracing Stiles in a hug.

Stiles was glad it was Allison he found, the brunette was caring, kind and could totally kick your ass. Stiles hugged the girl back before pulling away and taking her hands in his. The teen may have exaggerated the situation a little, his natural flair of recalling events always turning people into evil monsters.

"I have an idea to try and clear my name but I'd need your help to pull it off." Stiles explained, his honey brown eyes meeting Allison's eyes.

"Okay, I'm in. So what's the plan?" Allison agreed with a serious tone.

"We kill Peter... again." Stiles stated with a smirk as Allison rolled her eyes.

"I think I better come up with a plan." Allison drawled, shoving Stiles shoulder lightly.

"Okay, I'll be serious now." Stiles laughed, as the two worked on the real plan.

Stiles stood on the lacrosse field as the team practiced, Greenburg was practicing his throws and catching with the rest of the team. Stiles was not playing toady as his hand was bruised and swollen and had to be wrapped up by the school's chain smoking nurse. Stiles looked about the stood nervously, till he spotted Allison amongst all his random class mates, lacrosse practice always managing to draw a small crowd.

The brunette girl sent Stiles a wink and thumbs up, as Stiles nodded in response. The plan was now in action and all that was left to do was watch for their leading man. Stiles admitted this was a better plan then his (Not that they would really murder Peter... again) and Allison agreed, but Stiles was still nervous. Allison was to call Derek and lure him out so he and Stiles could have a big romantic moment in front of everyone and dispel the rumours.

Stiles shifted on his feet as a very familiar black Camaro came screeching to a halt by the field. Derek stepped out slowly wearing dark jeans and a grey singlet, the Alpha had likely been working out when Allison called. A pair of shades hid Derek's naturally green eyes, which were probably blazing red right now. Stiles paled slightly before walking towards Derek and trying to act casual. A spray of water then came out of nowhere and soaked Derek's shirt and had his hair dripping wet in that sex way.

The Alpha growled but continued walking, Stiles eyes looking around frantically before he saw a wisp of dark brown hair disappear behind a building. Allison might have gone too far with that stunt but Derek was now glistening in the sun, water droplets rolling down his firm body and he looked so hot. This was all to clear up the rumour about Stiles being engaged, and if Derek just happened to murder him for this exaggerated stunt, then the teen would have to deal.

The students and lacrosse team were watching the two walk closer to each other, Derek managing to draw attention with his dramatic entrance. Stiles stood two feet away from Derek when the Alpha pulled off his glasses and grabbed Stiles, crushing their lips together. Stiles gasped in surprise and Derek deepened the kiss, the Alpha's eyes blazing red. The younger Hale supported Stiles as the teen lost all strength and melted into the fiery kiss, Derek even nipping the teen's lip as he pulled back. Stiles stared at Derek in a post make out daze and slowly remembered their little audience.

"I'm here now." Derek whispered with a slight growl, hugging Stiles close to his damp body.

Stiles hugged Derek back as the Alpha rubbed the teens back soothingly, the crowd of onlookers stunned. As Derek and Stiles pulled apart a wolf whistle travelled through the air and Stiles turned to see Allison smirking at them, a water pistol firmly in her hand. Stiles glanced at Greenburg whose jaw was dropping and Stiles hoped he would now spread the word that Stiles was in fact not dating creepy Peter Hale.

"Does it still hurt badly, love?" Derek asked Stiles, taking the teen's bandaged hand into his gently.

Stiles blinked at Derek as the Alpha wolf kissed his hand and felt a heated blush travel up his neck. What on earth had Allison told Derek to get the Alpha wolf here? Derek then took Stiles school bag off his shoulder and led the teen to his car, the older male ignoring the following eyes. Stiles felt a little embarrassed and stunned by Derek's soft and caring behaviour. I mean yes the Alpha loved Stiles, but he was acting so gentle and worried, his usual gruff vanishing.

"Derek, what did you hear?" Stiles asked cautiously as he watched his boyfriend start the car and drive off.

"Allison told me you've been balling your eyes out over an injury. How did it happen?" Derek asked, resting a hand on Stiles thigh as he continued to drive.

"I... um... tried to punch Jackson." Stiles mumbled, as Derek's hand gripped Stiles a little harder.

"And why did you want to punch Jackson?" Derek questioned, the softness in his voice starting to ebb.

"Well~ he was laughing at me." Stiles replied, his eyes shifting about as Derek's interrogation drew close to the teen's real problem.

"Why?" Derek growled, falling into a monosyllable attitude.

Stiles sighed deeply and shifted in his seat as Derek started to growl at him, the Alpha wanting an answer. Stiles succumbed to the tense air and the pricks of claws on his thigh as he turned to Derek with a rush of words.

"When Peter picked me up yesterday from detention he mentioned planning our wedding, even though we're not even engaged. Mr Harris then told Coach Finstock that I was engaged to Peter, _yuck_, and Greenburg over heard and told everyone, their all such gossips." Stiles then took a deep breath. "But anyway when I got to school the next day, Danny told me the rumour Greenburg spread, Jackson laughed and I missed when I swung at him and hit the lockers instead. Then I thought of killing Peter but Allison said we should have you come to the school and make a scene of love and affection... and I didn't cry... she totally made that up." Stiles rushed in a huge breath.

Stiles watched as Derek blinked emotionlessly, before stopping the car and cutting the engine, Stiles so focused on Derek he didn't even look see where they were. Stiles shifted back, a little scared as Derek leaned over him with a serious frown and brooding eyebrows.

"You used me Stiles." Derek said flatly, the Alpha's hand swiftly unbuckling Stiles belt and opening the passenger door.

Stiles felt hollow as he knew Derek's words were true, the teen had used Derek in a stupid plan instead of just running around to correcting the false rumour. Stiles felt tears prick his eyes as Derek eyed the open door, the Alpha's eyebrows telling Stiles to get out of the car. Stiles shook his head quickly and latched his hands onto Derek's jacket, the tears building in his honey brown eyes.

"No, don't Derek... please don't break up with me. Don't hate me, I'm sorry." Stiles blubbered, his face turning red as he tried to fight back the tears.

"What?" Derek asked completely stunned, the Alpha's hand then cupped Stiles face as he brushed a tear away.

"I was stupid and childish and hated people thinking that I would marry sassy pants Peter." Stiles rushed, sniffling at the end.

"Stiles... I'm not breaking up with you." Derek said softly as he eyed his crying boyfriend.

"What? Then why do I have to get out... Oh." Stiles asked before looking about and realising they were parked outside Derek's house.

Stiles flamed in embarrassment, stepped out of the car swiftly and wiped his wet face on the sleeve of his shirt. Derek walked around his car slowly before embracing Stiles in a tight hug, the teen burying his face in his boyfriend's shirt.

"I just acted like a total girl." Stiles whined as Derek picked the sniffling teen up and carried him into the house bridal style, totally proving his girl point again.

"I'm annoyed that you didn't just ask me to help you straighten it all out. But I could never hate you Stiles, I love you to the point of obsession and I will never let you go." Derek confessed strongly, before hitching Stiles higher in his arms as the teen rested in head on the Alpha's shoulder.

"Is it because I'm so smart and sexy, the total package." Stiles chuckled, the pair entering the house and ascending the stairs.

"Yes and so much more." The Alpha replied, placing Stiles on the bed and being carful of the teen's bandaged hand.

Stiles looked up to Derek as the dark haired wolf stalker stared him, pale green eyes looking over every inch of the teen. Stiles felt heat rise in his body at the stare and started to paw at Derek's clothing, the leather jacket being lost as the teen toed off his own shoes.

"I think we need to have break up, make up sex." Stiles proposed, as he wiggled his shirt off, which wasn't easy since Derek was on top of him.

"But we didn't break up." Derek teased, as he leaned back to pull his own shirt off very slowly and teasing Stiles as the teen ran his hands up the Alpha's abs.

"Such silly details, lover." Stiles smirked, leaning up to mash his lips with Derek's as the wolf unbuttoned the human's pants.

Stiles lifted his hips as Derek disrobed him and left him completely bare before his eyes. Derek growled, his eyes flashing red before he attacked the teen's lips hungrily. Stiles gasped as he felt the nip of fangs on his lips and slapped a hand to Derek's jeans clad ass before glaring at the wolf.

"I'm not into that and I don't want to be turned." Stiles scolded as Derek growled at him.

Derek put his fangs away and showered kisses over Stiles neck in apology, before human teeth nipped the teen's ear in a teasing manner. Stiles smacked Derek's ass again and the wolf chuckled before touching Stiles lower and earning a moan. The Alpha kissed Stiles chest and the teen arched as they started to rock together, Derek grabbing the supplies from the bedside table.

Stiles felt his usual lusty sex haze take over as babble flowed from his lips and Derek continued to bring Stiles to the edge. Their bodies joined and Stiles let out a silent cry before clinging to his boyfriend as Derek found a fast rhythm. The sex was passionate and hungry as they tried to feel every part of one another, hands and lips constantly touching every part of skin the two could reach, as they climaxed together.

Three rounds of hot and heavy loving had Stiles completely spent and complaining at Derek as the older male started to paw at his young lover again. A shower helped Stiles escape an insatiable boyfriend and wake up from the sleepy post sex bliss, until Derek joined him and started it all up again. Stiles whined that he was only human but jumped on Derek with a mumbled, but I'm horny too. Spectacular sex, sarcasm, humour and growls was their relationships foundation, the sex part being relatively new to the mix but totally awesome.

* * *

Hello, here is chapter 8. Hope you enjoyed reading and thank you for the lovely reviews. One more chapter after this one, writing it up now. :)

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or characters, only written for fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles had been captured, the doors were locked and even his calls for help were going unanswered. Why did Derek have to go to the store moments before the teen was abducted, the kidnappers must have been watching him. Stiles glared at his four captors, all his fierce and fiery fury shooting through his eyes as the eldest of the perpetrators restrained the teen's hands. Stiles had been so shocked at first, the incident surprising him beyond belief, before he regained his sanity to fight off his kidnappers. But it was already too late and they had him locked down and helpless.

A variety of tortures looking devices were spread across a table, the teen eyeing everything with fear. Stiles screamed and thrashed as he was stripped of his shirt and pants, his bare feet kicking uselessly as he protested. The man holding his arms smirked as he tightened his grip a little and leaned down to whisper in the human's ear. A cold rush of air causing goose bumps to litter the honey eyed teen's skin.

"Stop fighting us Stiles, you'll never get away." The man's voice rang, an amusement filling his tone as Stiles only felt fear.

Why did this have to happen to Stiles, he had never wanted any of this? The teen continued to protest as he was swaddle in heavy fabric, the material tightly encasing the teen's torso. Stiles gasped for breath as his head came free of the mass of cloth, the teen thinking he was safe till the most evil of the four, stepped forward with one of the torture devices clasped firmly in hand. Stiles tried to dodge the attack as the tool aimed for his eyes, but was stopped as the blonde member of the evil gang held his head straight with inhuman strength.

"Please no, don't do this to me." Stiles pleaded, his heart beating through his chest as the evil red head clamped the torture device on his eyelashes, curling them unnaturally.

Lydia then straightened up and Stiles glared at his once thought angel, the red head only smiling back. Peter was sitting behind the human teen and restraining his arms from taking off the freaking _wedding_ dress, they forced onto him. Stiles shot his best save me eyes to Allison but paled as she soon proved to be the worst of them all. A medium brown, long haired wig was clutched in the huntress's hands and Stiles tried to shake his head _'no'_ as Lydia started to apply foundation.

The torture continued as Stiles was painted, plucked and powerless to stop it. When Peter and Lydia were discussing wedding plans he never heard the part about being kidnapped and tortured with curlers and a puffy, lacy white dress. Stiles whimpered and scrunched his eyes closed, before all four of his captors groaned as Stiles managed to ruin his mascara. Stiles didn't care about mascara, hell he didn't even want to wear it and found a small victory in making it harder for them.

"When Derek gets home I'm going to have him kill you Peter." Stiles hissed through his teeth, the teen trying to pull his arms free from Peter's grasp once more.

"Been there, done that." Peter retorted simply, laughing by Stiles ear as Erica finally let go of the honey eyed teens face.

Peter then shifted behind Stiles and the teen thought he may be able to escape, but was recaptured as Peter moved one arm under Stiles chin to tilt his head. Peter held both of Stiles hands with one of his and Stiles cursed and swore to put wolfs bane in his food and steal all the girl's favourite shoes. Erica flinched at the threat but the others seemed unfazed as Allison plonked the wig on Stiles head. The fake hair was soft and tickled Stiles skin as it cascaded down his neck, the teen looking down at the locks before Lydia started poking around between the wig and Stiles scalp.

Stiles whined and kicked his feet about the best he could, the fluffy and heavy fabric restraining his movements. The dress was some princess looking puff skirt, gathered tight top that wrapped about his shoulders and hurt slightly when Stiles breathed. Lydia finally pulled away from Stiles and the three girls all took five steps back to admire their work. Stiles glared at them all as his eyelids were heavy with makeup and his lips felt constantly wet, I mean damn the evil girls had him in a dress and wig.

Peter then released Stiles and the teen flew off the bed where Peter had been holding him, that action alone was terrible without adding the dress. Stiles prayed that the torture was over, but whimpered as Erica raised a large pair of strappy heels. The curly blonde wolf moved forward and Stiles pressed his back to the window, as something distracted the wolves. Both werewolves stilled in their movements and listened intently to something, so Stiles used their distraction to escape.

Stiles threw the window open and swung his legs over the ledge, thankful he was on the first floor but still whined at the drop. The honey eyed teen heard Lydia complain inside, with words of _'We got to catch him.'_ and _'He better not ruin that dress.'_ echoing around. Stiles frowned in worry as he ran to the front of the house, his hands trying to pull the wig off and hissing as it pulled his real hair. Stiles gave up on the wig leaving it alone, as he gathered the puffy dress up so he could move better.

Stiles bare feet crunched on the dried leaves and twigs, as he made it to the front of the house and saw Derek and his Father. The police cruiser was parked by Derek's Camaro, the Sheriff chatting with the Alpha as he helped with the shopping bags. The Alpha wolf slowly turned as Stiles whimpered at the sight of his boyfriend. Derek dropped the bags he was holding to the ground and the Sheriff's jaw dropped as he stared at his son.

"Derek... they kidnapped me." Stiles sniffled, as he walked closer to the pair and let the dress fall back to the ground.

Stiles walked towards Derek in a stunning white dress that fit him snugly before flaring out at his hips. The skirt was embroidered with lace, crystal beads and trailed behind as the teen walked. The light brown wig Stiles wore looked natural as the hair fell just below his chest in ringlets and had a small fringe that framed his face, softening his jaw line. It was still obvious Stiles was a man, with his flat chest and strong shoulders but he still looked stunning as the makeup enhanced his honey eyes and caused Derek to gawk at his gorgeous boyfriend.

Stiles stopped before Derek and the wolf eyed Stiles longingly with hungry eyes and a blush creeping up his neck, which had Stiles frowning. This wasn't the reaction Stiles wanted, the teen was looking for sympathy for the evil act he was subjected to. So Stiles walked past Derek and jumped to his Father instead, wrapping his arms about the Sheriff and whining as he looked for someone to help him. The Sheriff hugged his son back slowly, the older Stilinski still in shock by his sons appearance.

"They took my clothes and painted my face, Erica tried to put heels on me but I escaped and now I can't get this wig off." Stiles explained to his Father, making it sound like he had gotten away from murderous pirates.

Derek stared at Stiles and whined slightly as the teen avoided him and continued to cling to his Father. The older Stilinski then placed his hands on Stiles shoulders and gently pulled Stiles back to look his son over. Stiles blinked sad eyes at his father before the Sheriff stroked a hand over Stiles cheek bone and showed the teen his own sad eyes.

"You look so much like your mother..." The Sheriff commented, his voice trailing off.

Stiles didn't reply, not knowing what to say to that since he had been forced to dress up and hadn't actually seen what he completely looked like. The four kidnappers then stepped outside, Lydia rushing up to Stiles and grabbing his face between her hands as she checked the makeup. Stiles squirmed in the hold and looked to Derek to save him but the Alpha was still blushing and staring a hole into the teen's soul with his stalker eyes.

"I'm not your doll." Stiles whined, as he continued to squirm and swat Lydia's hands away. The red head just ignored Stiles as she fixed the wig and straightened out the white dress.

Peter then walked over to the Sheriff and placed a hand on Stiles Father's shoulder, as a charming smile covered his face. Stiles glared at the zombie wolf and dreaded what he was planning as the Sheriff gave Peter his attention. Peter was pure evil and his favourite pastime seemed to be teasing the life out of Stiles.

"I'm glad you came, I thought you would like to walk your son down the aisle." Peter stated innocently, like he hadn't just help force Stiles into this get up.

"What! Don't be ridiculous, were not getting married." Stiles snapped, his hands flying out and the Sheriff dodging the limb, casually.

"...Would you marry me?" Derek asked Stiles, his hands balled by his side and nerves obviously bubbling through him.

"Yes obviously, when I finish school and we move in together but when the time does come I'm not going to be wearing a dress." Stiles stated, his voice starting out kind, before turning to venom at the last part.

Derek nodded before pulling Stiles in for a hug, a huge smile pulling the Alpha's stubbly face. Allison let out an _'aw'_ at the sight and Erica smirked like she knew the answer all along. The Sheriff shook his head and rubbed a hand over his forehead while breathing out a deep sigh of exacerbation. Peter of course just scoffed, as he had a silent conversation with Lydia, Stiles didn't like the way they were smirking and looking at him and dreaded what they were likely planning.

A sleek, silver Porsche came barrelling down the drive and stopped right before everyone, the Sheriff frowning at the speeding car. Stiles cursed loudly and tried to hide behind Derek as the rest of the pack pilled out of Jackson's car and just completed Stiles total humiliation. Jackson, Danny, Boyd and Isaac all spotted the teen hiding behind Derek, the white puffy dress impossible to hide. Stiles let out a human growl as Erica dragged him away from his hiding spot, the teen glaring as Derek didn't even try to help him... the traitor.

"Oh my... this is hilarious." Jackson was the first to laugh, a belly aching laugh that had the blonde werewolf falling to the ground and Stiles stomping over to kick him.

Stiles was so embarrassed as he tried to punish Jackson the blonde only getting up and laughing more as Stiles pouted. Stiles glanced to Danny and saw the tanned human trying to hide his laughter, the goalie doing a terrible job though. Boyd simply smirked before patting Stiles head like he was a child, but the tall beta quickly got chewed out by Lydia for messing up Stiles hair. Stiles smiled as his teasing pack mates were scolded by the red head, a little revenge satisfying Stiles evil side.

Now Isaac's reaction surprised Stiles, the blue eyed beta blushing as he peeked at Stiles through his eyelashes. The honey eyed teen only got more embarrassed as Isaac mumbled _'You look really beautiful.'_ before the wolf twirled a lock of Stiles light brown hair between his fingers. Stiles was snatched away quickly then, Derek grabbing the teen by the waist and stepping seven feet away from Isaac.

"He's mine." Derek grumbled, the younger Hale resting his chin on Stiles shoulder.

"This is all so ridiculous I don't see how this could get any worse." Stiles sighed in exacerbation, shaking his head as he pried Derek's possessive claws off him.

Peter smirked at Stiles statement and the honey eyed teen turned to run for the house as a familiar teen came running out of the woods. The entire pack looked to Scott as the tanned beta blinked blankly at Stiles. Stiles stared back to his best friend, a silence covering the whole group as the childhood friends had a staring contest. A whole minute past before Scott opened his mouth to speak, breaking the silence.

"I got the emergency text...Who are you?" Scott questioned, the tanned teen's dark eyes squinting as he tried to figure it out.

The groans and eye rolls that followed were too many to count and Stiles felt incredibly tired. Scott walked closer to examine the unknown visitor and gasped loudly before he stumbled back in shock. Stiles wasn't sure if it was good or bad that Scott couldn't recognise him but gave up thinking about as he stepped closer to his staring boyfriend.

"Well you all better get a good look because this is never, _ever_ happening again." Stiles grumbled, throwing his evil eyes to the four that abducted him.

Peter held his usually scheming smirk as Lydia pouted before whipping out her phone and taking as many photos of Stiles as she could get. Stiles scowled and stuck his hand in the way of the camera before running away, the red head hot on his heels as the dress slowed him down. The pack jumped into the photos with Stiles, posing for the camera as the human teen scowled at all of them, the teenage pack members only laughing back at the dressed up angry teen. It was a terrible omen when the Sheriff smiled at the packs antics and Stiles felt like he lost his last ally.

"Don't~!" Stiles cried, as he ran about trying to avoid the camera and ended up tripping.

The white dressed billowed out and Stiles pouted up to Lydia as the red head sat on him and took about a hundred pictures. The honey eyed teen whined and reached out to his boyfriend, Derek responding quickly as the Alpha gently plucked Lydia off Stiles and helped the teen to his feet. Stiles glared at the red headed human before latching onto Derek's arm and batting his eyes innocently.

"Help me out of this please~." Stiles begged, with a sweet voice. Derek stared at Stiles for ten seconds before grabbing his _bride_ and carrying him inside, Stiles blushing as his Father watched the sight.

"You're meant to have the honeymoon after the wedding." Peter announced, chuckling as the Sheriff paled and the girls squealed.

Derek carried his lover up the stairs, Stiles still frowning about his attire and mumbling that Derek had to save him if this ever happened again. Derek promised his lover but was smacked on the arm when he called Stiles a beautiful, blushing bride. Stiles embarrassment grew a week later when the teen found a picture of him dressed up and being carried by Derek, on the Alpha's phone, the wolf using it as his screen saver. Stiles then snapped a sexy boxer clad picture of Derek sleeping, a little drool in the corner of the Alpha's mouth and used it as his computer screen saver. Stiles payback didn't go as well though, the Sheriff borrowing Stiles computer and falling over as he turned it on.

* * *

Hello all, chapter 9 here. I couldn't resist dressing Stiles up, I didn't think he would be willing so that's what inspired his struggle. This will be the last chapter, as I'm marking it complete but _might _add more if I get a really good idea. Thanks for reading and to the amazing people who, follow, favourite and reviewed, thank you so much, your kind words let me know that the story was being enjoyed. Thanks again for reading :)

Disclaimer – Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles was the man, ever since Derek had shown up on the lacrosse field last week, the rumours about Peter had stopped. Greenburg was the major gossip Stiles thought him to be and had spread the word of Stiles real boyfriend, Derek Hale, before the week's end. So the honey eyed teen had spent the last week and a half, firm in the knowledge that the truth was out there. The word around school now, was that the sexy and mysterious Derek Hale was Stiles lover and the two were madly in love. Stiles super hot boyfriend even picked the teen up after school every now then, an unwanted crowd always there.

Girls swooned at Derek, the Alpha wolf gaining romantic attention, the teen even fearing he might have to fight the hordes of girls away from his man, one of these days. Most of the students were open minded and didn't even bat an eyelash when Stiles had come out as gay. A few of the guys in school even started to give Stiles the flirty eyes, the honey eyed teen smirking before telling them he was taken. Stiles could admit when a guy was hot and sexy, but in all honesty he only found himself sexually attracted to Derek. The Alpha wolf had a strange hold of Stiles emotions, which was fair since Stiles had an even stronger sway on Derek's.

It was a school lunch break and Stiles sat at the usual table with his pack, the large group noisy as they chatted and joked. Isaac sat beside Stiles the blonde werewolf always close to the teen in a protective way. The curly blonde wolf traded his curly fries for Stiles slice of pizza and the two ate happily. Stiles had been a bit worried about the comment Isaac had made about him being beautiful in a wedding dress, but the wolf had just said it was the truth. Stiles had nodded but eyed the blonde until Isaac admitted he thought Stiles made a pretty girl, but had no interest in the usual flannel wearing teen. Stiles gave Isaac a scandalous look and slapped the blonde teen's arm, while pointing out all the boys in the lunch room that tried to flirt with him.

"I am more popular now than I ever was." Stiles proclaimed, feeling very attractive.

"It's because you're cute, like a little rabbit, all twitchy and fuzzy." Erica announced, the blonde offering Stiles a lettuce leaf.

"I'm not fuzzy." Stiles mumbled, glaring as he tugged on his short hair that had slightly grown out from a buzz cut.

"You're kind of cuddly, in your baggy clothes and soft hoodie." Boyd chimed in, the built beta getting a few quizzical looks as he shrugged them off.

"If it helps, I only thought you were cute when you were in that wedding dress and wig." Isaac piped up, his big blue eyes conveying that he was trying to comfort Stiles.

"No it doesn't." Stiles bit back, crossing his arms as he huffed in annoyance.

Isaac shrugged and turned to Danny, the tanned teen and blonde wolf starting a conversation about lacrosse. Stiles mind ticked as the pack got back to eating and chatting amongst themselves. Stiles really needed to change his image, the honey eyed teen glanced to Lydia but swiftly looked away as the wedding dress incident popped into his mind. Never again would Stiles trust the strawberry blonde with his attire, this makeover became a secret solo mission and Stiles was up for the challenge.

At the end of the school day Stiles made his way to his jeep, dodging all the pack like a ninja. Isaac went home with Erica and Boyd, the teen's foster parents adamant that Isaac spend more nights at home instead of crashing at his friends. Scott got a lift with Allison, and Stiles smirked evilly as Lydia left with Jackson and Danny. Stiles slinked to his jeep and headed to the mall, his journey to a hot and sexy self awaiting him, no more _cute_ Stiles.

The mall was packed and Stiles had to park really far away and hike it to the shops, the teen sighing as he gazed at all the different stores. Where to start? Stiles had no idea and ended up walking around trying to find something suitable. Stiles was drawn to a really cool Batman graphic-t but used all his strength to walk away. A deep green hoodie called to Stiles like a sea siren but the teen held strong and ran away to the jeans. This was so much harder then Stiles ever imagined it to be, how was he meant to do this alone? Stiles picked up a pair of dark fitted jeans and held them against his body, they looked good and the teen continued to try on clothes.

Stiles gathered a pile of three jeans, two shirts and a pretty swish tanned blazer. The stack looked impressive and Stiles smiled at his selection, the teen even buying clothes that fit perfectly instead of being two sizes too big. Stiles paid for the clothes and felt really proud as he headed out to his car, the teen's chin up and a smile covering his face, no one would be calling him cute now. Walking through the car park Stiles felt eyes on his back, the sound of footsteps trailing behind him. The honey eyed teen quickened his step and shuffled his bags to pull out his keys, unlocking the jeep door before shoving the shopping bags in.

"Stiles..." A deep male voice called. Stiles jumped and turned to see Chris Argent walking up to him, grocery bags in hand and a frown pulling his face.

"Hello, Mr Argent." Stiles greeted, a half relieved sigh leaving his lips as he closed the door and the two eyed one another.

"The Sheriff tells me you're dating Derek Hale." Chris stated, his light eyes watching Stiles.

"I didn't know you and my Father spoke." Stiles replied, a suspicious brow rising at the man.

"We've been keeping each other informed since he found out about werewolves... So you are dating Derek Hale?" Chris explained, before repeating his question with a determined look.

"Yeah I am, going on four months." Stiles replied, his smile not faltering as the hunters frown deepened.

"He's an Alpha." Chris announced.

"I know." Stiles smirked, his hands stuffing into his pockets.

"It's dangerous... so be careful." Mr Argent advised, with a parental tone and expression.

"We use protection." Stiles blurted casually, but paled as realised what he said.

Chris Argent rolled his eyes and shook his head before stepping back with a sigh. Stiles scuffed his shoes and cursed his inability to think before he spoke. Mr Argent wasn't too affected by Stiles words, the older male was well aware of Stiles speak first think later habit and just nodded before continuing the conversation.

"I just wanted you to be careful, your Father's worried... and it's important to be safe as well." Chris replied, a fatherly tone lacing his words.

Stiles nodded in response and the awkward conversation came to an end, the two going their separate ways. Once Stiles was securely in his jeep he let out a crazy laugh, pushing away all his embarrassment as he chuckled. A lady quickened her step as she passed the crazy laughing teen and Stiles calmed down before driving off. When the honey eyed teen got home he checked his phone and found a text from Derek, the Alpha wolf wondering where Stiles was. Stiles texted back that he was busy and would drop by the Hale house after school tomorrow.

Stiles showered and changed into his sleeping boxers, before removing the tags from his new clothes and hanging them in his closet. Usually Stiles would stuff them in a draw, but the teen actually took care of them and was cautious of creasing his new attire. Stiles slept soundly and only half screamed when he woke up to find a fully clothed Derek sleeping beside him, the lock on the teen's window busted. The honey eyed teen watched as Derek stirred lightly, the Alpha wolf wrapping his arms about Stiles and burying his face in Stiles hair.

"Wake up you criminal." Stiles grumbled, pinching the back of Derek's hand.

"To early..." The wolf mumbled sleepily, his body curling closer to Stiles.

"You broke my window." Stiles stated flatly, the teen crawling away from under Derek's warm body.

"I'll fix it." Derek responded guiltily, the Alpha half sitting up as he tried to catch his escaping boyfriend. Stiles smirked as Derek racked his eyes over his boxer clad boyfriend, the teen chuckling before he dragged Derek out of his bed.

"Come on, you got to go before my Dad finds you and I get grounded again." Stiles chuckled, pulling Derek to the window and kissing the Alpha's lips hungrily.

Derek deepened the kiss and Stiles moaned as he ran his fingers through the Alpha's sleep tousled hair. The couple pulled apart with quick pecks to each other's lips, Stiles smiling to Derek as the older male perched on the windowsill.

"I have a surprise for you, but you'll have to wait till after school." Stiles smirked, stepping back from the dark haired man and spinning on a heel to face away.

"Tell me now, love." Derek pressed, his finger tips brushing over Stiles spine.

"You'll see later." Stiles chuckled, the Alpha's touch tickling the teens skin.

Derek pouted and the two made out a little more before the Alpha slipped out the window and left Stiles to get ready for school. Stiles washed up and dressed in his new clothes, fitted dark blue jeans with coloured stitching, a plain t-shirt and his new tanned blazer. Stiles admired his new attire, the clothing fitting him well and showing off all his charming attributes. The teen moved onto his hair then, stealing a bit of his Fathers hair gel to try and style his short locks. Stiles tried to do a few styles but gave up and just mussed it messily, which surprisingly looked really good. Stiles pulled on his black sneakers and headed down stairs, smiling as his Father gaped at him.

"What's all this about?" The Sheriff asked with a dropping jaw.

"Just trying a new look... but more importantly, why are you having secret conversations with Mr Argent, hmm?" Stiles questioned, the teen grabbing a piece of toast and raising a brow at his Father.

"I was only collecting info and bullets, in case I ever have to deal with Derek." The Sheriff announced calmly, making a little gun shape with his fingers. Stiles choked on his toast and flailed about with an angry and worried glare.

"You can't shoot Derek, we're practically engaged!" Stiles screeched, stomping up to his Father with big sad eyes.

"It was a joke... mostly. I wouldn't do anything that would hurt you, son." Stiles Father admitted with a sigh, before pulling Stiles in for a hug.

Stiles hugged his Father back and reminded the Sheriff that Derek was going to be the Father to Stiles, far in the future babies and he shouldn't shoot his future grandkids Father. The Sheriff's eyes followed his son with slight confusion, as the teen took off for school, the older man shaking his head with a smile before finishing his coffee. Stiles didn't like that his Father and Chris was scheming behind his back, but was able to push his worry aside because he trusted in his Father's promise.

Stiles calmed down from his previous thoughts and threw himself into thoughts about his new image. The honey eyed teen was so excited to get to school, Stiles practically bouncing in his jeep as he pulled in and saw Allison walking up to his car. The brunette huntress had a pinched look on her face as she swung about to stand by Stiles jeep door.

"Dad told me he cornered you at the shops yesterday, I'm so sorry he was being..." Allison trailed off in her apology, the girl eyeing Stiles up and down as the teen stepped out of the car.

"Oh my... you look really hot." Allison stated flatly, her eyes blinking rapidly as she took in every change to Stiles normal style.

"Thanks, and your Dad was fine, he just told me to be careful, blah, blah, blah... then I said we used protection and the conversation ended pretty quickly." Stiles rambled, the teen straightening his shirt. Allison nodded mutely, the human girl still eyeing up Stiles with a shy smile.

"Like what you see?" Stiles teased, his cheeky smirk making an appearance.

"Yeah, you're totally gorgeous." Allison giggled, latching onto Stiles arm and leading him inside.

"So, not cute anymore right?" Stiles pressed, the honey eyed teen hoping his time at the shops weren't wasted.

"No, completely hot and sexy... did Lydia help you?" Allison questioned, her dark eyes lighting with curiosity.

"What no, I can shop by myself..." Stiles trailed off, the teen chuckling at Allison's _'Yeah right.'_ expression.

"... Fine, I just grabbed the most popular items... but I put this together myself." Stiles rushed, a proud look covering his face.

Allison smiled and the two entered the school, many appraising looks racking Stiles body. The honey eyed teen felt his new look was a lot more fashionable then before and the rest of the pack agreed. Stiles looked great and Lydia bitched at Stiles for going behind her back, but admitted he looked good. Stiles got great satisfaction and gloated when Lydia announced he was better dressed then her blonde werewolf boyfriend, which made Jackson growl. It was a great day and Stiles smiled broadly when Derek showed up after school.

Stiles ran up to his leather jacketed boyfriend and jumped on the stunned Alpha, Stiles pulling back and frowning though, when he met a broody looking Derek. Stiles raised a quizzical brow and Derek looked over Stiles fitted clothes and stylish hair. Stiles thought Derek would praise his hot new look, or wolf out a little and ravish him but neither happened. Derek looked about at the usual little crowd and frowned to Stiles while pulling the teen closer.

"Why are you dressed like that... everyone's lusting after you." Derek mumbled, with a pout firmly set in his lips.

"What? You're the one everyone wants, I just wanted everyone to stop calling me cute." Stiles rambled, the teen fidgeting as he glanced at the slowly diminishing crowd.

Stiles walked with Derek to his jeep, the two men hopping in and staring at each other. Stiles started to pull faces as Derek continued to stalker stare him and the wolf finally laughed as Stiles imitated the Alpha's brooding eyebrows. The two ended up driving to the Hale house, where the pair made out on the couch for twenty minutes. Derek admired Stiles charming new look and admitted that he thought Stiles was the sexiest and hottest guy around, no matter what he wore.

Stiles sighed happily at Derek's words, the teen glad that Derek didn't care what he decided to wear, the teen already missing his comfy clothing. The Alpha smirked as he admitted he preferred Stiles naked and Stiles said the same to Derek which resulted in another heavy petting session. The honey eyed teen had made his point today, which was _'Stiles is sexy and hot and no you can't touch, unless you're Derek Hale.'_ a very valid point in Stiles opinion.

So the next day Stiles was back to his favourite superhero shirt and hoodie, Lydia pouted that he was back to dressing like a kid and said she would take him shopping. Stiles flailed at the idea and ran away, not wanting to be the evil strawberry blondes doll again. Derek showed up that afternoon in one of Stiles superman t-shirts, a dark hoodie and jeans. The Alpha looked sexy as hell and Stiles grumbled that Derek looked good no matter what he wore, before he jumped the Alpha and the two made out in the school parking lot.

* * *

Hello again, chapter 10 here. Some lovely reviewers wanted to know what happened when Stiles went back to school and if Isaac had a mini crush. I decided I couldnt leave the story like that and I'm working through my writers block to get a few more chapters for this story. Thanks for reading and the reviews, I hope this chapter turned out alright.

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	11. Chapter 11

WARNING - This chapter has a male x male sex scene.

* * *

Stiles had seen many strange sights in his almost eighteen years, but the one he was witnessing now took the prize. Chris Argent a werewolf hunter, Peter Hale a werewolf and the Sheriff of Beacon Hills were all gathered together, the three men were chatting around a barbeque and drinking beer at the Hale house. Stiles looked around the backyard which was set up with lawn chairs and foldable tables. The pack was playing a game of extreme werewolf Frisbee, which was completely unfair on the humans, and Lydia was helping Melissa set up a drinks table.

It was about one in the afternoon on a Sunday and Peter had planned this little party for everyone. Stiles watched everyone flitter around and wondered if he was really the only one who found all of this strange. I mean Chris was Allison's Father but still, Peter and Chris chatting without guns or claws, what is that? Derek walked out of the house with a large tray of steaks and sausages, the Alpha smiling as he walked to the large barbeque and started chatting with the three older men. The whole scene was so domestic and normal, apart from the teens jumping ten feet in the air to catch a Frisbee of course.

Stiles ambled about aimlessly, the teen popping up beside his Father and listening to the conversation on how not to burn a steak. It was boring and even the sight of Derek in a black singlet, wasn't enough to hold Stiles interest in the group's conversation. The teen walked over to Lydia and Melissa, the older McCall smiling kindly at Stiles before handing him a glass of juice. The honey eyed teen accepted the drink and continued on his little walk about.

The Frisbee game was getting intense and Stiles watched as Isaac moved to Danny's side, the curly blonde wolf protecting the human from the overly competitive wolves. Scott was the same with Allison, only the brunette human was very scary as she lunged for the Frisbee and flung it back with such speed Stiles eyes only caught a blur. Stiles plopped into a lawn chair and propped his feet on another as he half smiled at everything, the situation was still strange but really nice to see. After five minutes of relaxing Derek came over and joined Stiles, the Alpha moving the teen's feet to his lap as he smiled to his boyfriend.

"They kicked you off I see." Stiles chuckled, looking past Derek to the three older men at the barbeque.

"Yeah, didn't think they would get along so well to be honest... with everything that's happened and all." Derek confessed lowly, his hands rubbing up Stiles denim clad leg.

Stiles nodded in agreement before passing his drink to Derek, the Alpha taking a sip before sitting the glass back on the table. A comfortable silence followed then, the sound of the sizzling barbeque and the Frisbee playing teens all that could be heard. Melissa joined the group at the barbeque and Lydia came to sit by Stiles  
a minute later, the red head sipping a drink. Derek's hand continued to rub Stiles leg, not in a sexual way just affectionately and Stiles closed his eyes to the warm sun as they all lazed about.

"Lydia. Derek. Stiles~." Erica's voice called out five minutes later, the blonde waving the three over and causing Stiles to snap out of his cat nap.

The three got up and walked over to Erica, Lydia laughing as Stiles jumped on Derek's back, the teen yawning as he asked the Alpha to carry him. Derek grumbled but piggy backed his boyfriend till they reached the group of teens, before setting Stiles on his feet. Stiles stretched his arms up and Scott quickly rushed out and grabbed his best friend, freaking Stiles out as the brown eyed beta smirked.

"You ready to play Derek?" Scott asked his Alpha, the beta trying to hold Stiles as the honey eyed teen start to smack his best friend.

"What are you talking about?" Derek growled, eyeing Scott with annoyance as his boyfriend continued to squirm.

"Capture the flag, or more accurately capture the Stiles and Lydia." Erica laughed, as she scooped Lydia up into her arms. The red head girl sighing before she held on to the strong blonde werewolf.

"We're not toys for you werewolves." Stiles grumbled, glaring at Erica.

"It's just a game Stiles, it'll be fun." Jackson scoffed, his hand reaching for Lydia as the red head glared at him.

Jackson, Scott, Allison and Isaac were to find Lydia and keep Stiles away. While Derek, Erica, Boyd and Danny where to find Stiles and hide Lydia. Stiles sighed at the ridiculous game and blamed Scott for it, his best friend grumbling that it was more interesting to have to track their scents and work together as a group. Lydia seemed to be thinking the same thing as Stiles, the red head not impressed in the least as she was carried off. Stiles was dropped, deep in the woods and cursed Scott out as the teen left him sitting on a rock by a shallow river.

Stiles sat by the river for a full minute before he got to his feet to wander around a little, sitting still was not a skill the teen had. Stiles felt his empty pocket and sighed loudly as he had left his phone at Derek's house. The human teen plonked back onto the smooth rock by the river and started to sing, really loud. The lyrics to the songs were wrong and the teen was out of pitch but Stiles didn't care, as he remembered Lydia's secret weapon.

The red haired human had a dog whistle that Derek gave her, Stiles smiled brightly as he realised this would likely be over soon. Lydia not one for such games, had probably already called to the pack to bring her home. Stiles perked up as he heard a rustling not too far in the distance and struck a sexy, relaxed pose, sprawling over the rock and hoping it was Derek coming to get him. The noise got closer and Stiles closed his eyes pretending to be asleep.

"Well aren't we sexy today." Derek chuckled, in a rather husky voice.

Stiles remained silent as he cracked an eye open to glance at Derek, the Alpha hovering above Stiles. Stiles swiftly wrapped his arms about Derek's neck and pulled his boyfriend close, the werewolf responding with a hungry kiss. Stiles nipped at Derek's lips till his boyfriend opened his mouth and allowed the teen to deepen their embrace. Derek wrapped his hands around Stiles body and pulled the teen up to straddle him as they made out.

"You took your time finding me." Stiles fake pouted, when the two pulled apart for air.

"It's only been five minutes, Lydia used the whistle and it's already over." Derek chuckled, rubbing his hands down Stiles body.

"So everyone's heading back for food then?" Stiles smirked, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

"What are you thinking?" Derek replied, a lusty look filling the Alpha's gaze.

Stiles hummed before his hands slipped to Derek's belt and he undid the Alpha's pants, before his own. Derek watched Stiles as the teen took charge, Stiles hand wrapping around them both before he started rutting against Derek. The dark haired male, groaned at the feeling before dropping his hand as well and helping them both get off. Their kisses became short and passionate as Stiles panted and Derek growled, the two sharing some sexy time out in nature. Both men felt their peaks coming as their breathing became laboured and than... half of the pack showed up out of nowhere.

"No~, seriously why would you do that here?" Erica cried, covering her face and ducking behind Boyd.

"My eyes, no~ help!" Boyd yelled, the tall beta fastening his grip on Erica. Danny was blushing and looking off to the side, the tanned human holding a shy smile.

Stiles flailed and ducked his head to his boyfriends shoulder, Derek and Stiles had just gotten off as the pack had shown up. Stiles face flamed and he dared not move as the pack would seriously cop an eye full if he did, they were fully dressed but certain _parts_ were still exposed. Derek growled and held Stiles close as the pack continued to complain, but not leave.

"You can't see anything from there, just leave already." Derek growled, his face flushed and neck creeping red with his intense embarrassment.

Boyd grabbed Danny by the shirt and led the human teen and Erica away from the Alpha and Stiles, Danny glancing back and earning an Alpha glare. Derek watched the three leave and sighed before burying his face to Stiles neck, with a grumble of annoyance and embarrassment. The couple sat like that for half a minute, till they cleaned themselves up in the river and headed back to the house. Stiles held Derek's hand for the whole walk and mumbled a _'sorry'_ before they made it back to the house.

"It's not your fault Stiles." Derek sighed, as he gave his boyfriends hand a slight squeeze.

"I know that... it's yours actually, why can't you ever tell when someone's about to show up." Stiles complained, blaming Derek but knowing it wasn't really the wolf's fault.

"I get too absorbed with _you_, Stiles." Derek growled to Stiles, the teen blushing before leaning into the Alpha's side. Derek wrapped his arm about the teens shoulder and Stiles pecked his boyfriend's cheek in apology.

Erica and Boyd couldn't meet Stiles or Derek's gaze for a solid hour without blushing after the incident. Danny told Stiles he thought it was kind of hot and had no problem with the accidental interruption, the comment making Stiles blush in embracement. The tanned teen then comforted Stiles when Peter started to smirk and raise his eyebrows at the pair, an action that always freaked Stiles out.

Stiles then started to mumble that Erica and Boyd should have heard them and known not to interrupt, and then it was Scott's fault for starting the game. Stiles best friend then bounded over wanting to know what he was being blamed for, but no one mentioned it. That is till Peter announced it out loud at the table, in front of the Sheriff, Chris, Melissa and the whole pack. Stiles wanted to hide under the table after that, having his Father and Melissa being there resulted in the worst awkwardness ever. Peter, that bastard, he really wanted to die... again.

* * *

Hello, chapter 11 here. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed. To the reviewer for the last chapter thank you for the wonderful comment and idea, i'm thinking about it now and really appreciate the advice. :)

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles had been quite surprised when he learned how Derek and Peter earned their money. It turned out the Hale's had a decent amount of cash invested in multiple groups and companies, which explained why Peter was free to shop and Derek was able to work out shirtless as often as he wanted. Stiles never complained about the shirtless part but had been wondering where they got their living expenses. According to Derek, he was able to manage a lot of the work online and everything was running smoothly.

But everyone knows when you say that, things start to go wrong. There was a problem with one of the Hale's bank accounts and now Derek and Peter had to travel across the state to fix it. Stiles was a little anxious about Derek leaving for the two days it would take to fix the problem, the couple never being apart for more than a day before. This trip would truly test their obsessive, head over heels in love relationship.

Stiles waved bye to Derek as the Camaro drove away from the Stilinski house, the Alpha wolf dropping bye to maul Stiles with kisses and hugs before leaving on the road trip with his Uncle. By the look on Derek's face he wasn't too excited about the eight hour drive with his werewolf relative. The honey eyed teen stood on the curb for about five minutes after Derek had left, a void already forming in his chest. The teen then walked back inside and got ready for school, it was Thursday and Stiles was strangely thankful that he had school to distract him. Stiles picked Scott up on the way to School, waving hello to Melissa before the two left. Stiles drove to school unusually quiet and Scott stared at his best friend with worry.

"You miss him already, huh?" Scott questioned, his big brown eyes pointed straight at his friend.

"Yeah, I do... but you know what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder and the sex hotter." Stiles replied, laughing as Scott cringed and pulled a face.

The pack became unusually clinging during the day, they were all close and enjoyed hanging out but when Jackson started following Stiles like a puppy, the teen just knew something suspicious was going on. Stiles gave Jackson his suspicious eyes which were very close to his constipated eyes and stated to trail the teen. The end result was the two walking in circles as Jackson followed Stiles and the honey eyed teen followed the blue eyed werewolf.

So basically a very productive school day was had by all, but Stiles overwhelming curiosity did help him cope with his Derek withdrawals. By lunch time Jackson was off on his own, back to his usual self and Stiles had gained a new werewolf stalker. Erica, the she wolf even followed Stiles into the men's room and only raised a trimmed eyebrow when Stiles gawked at her. The pack seemed to be working in shifts, a secret stalk Stiles schedule hidden somewhere.

By the end of the day Stiles found himself extremely irritated with his werewolf body guards, the pack mates denying they were obviously following him. The human teen wasn't oblivious to the strange actions and looked at them all with high suspicion and annoyance. Stiles had been shuffling to his jeep at the last bell when he was swiftly pounced on by Lydia, the red head fluttering her lashes and looking angelic as she leaned against Stiles ride.

"Want to hang out now Stiles?" The strawberry blonde smiled, fluffing her hair and sounding innocent.

"...No..." Stiles replied, his voice slow and cautious.

Lydia pouted and Stiles looked away before he was sucked into whatever evil she was planning, the teen side stepping to the driver's side door. Stiles started his car and felt like he was in some horror movie as he drove away, every pack member stalker staring him from their varying positions in the car park. It was so freaky and Stiles feared they all might be hanging out with Peter too much, their creepy levels heading off the charts.

Stiles pulled into his driveway and spied his Fathers cruiser, it was too early for the Sheriff to be done working and Stiles became worried. The honey eyed teen entered the house swiftly and found his Father in the lounge room, the older Stilinski, sipping a beer and watching television. Stiles raised an eyebrow at the packet of chips his Father was eating and the Sheriff smiled before offering a chip to his son.

"Your home really early today, what's going on?" Stiles questioned, stealing the bag of chip and chuckling at his Father's frown.

"It was a quiet day, so I thought it might be nice to spend some time together." The Sheriff replied, reaching for the chips but getting nothing but air.

Stiles nodded and watched his Father, as the older Stilinski stared back at him. The staring contest lasted for a minute till Stiles beamed a bright smile at his Father and gave the older man the chips back. The Sheriff gratefully accepted and Stiles ran off to the kitchen to make a nice big and healthy dinner for the two. Stiles and his Father enjoyed some quality Father, son time, watching sports, chatting and complaining about broccoli. It was a great afternoon and at seven Stiles received the call that had his heart racing and face breaking into a bright smile.

"Derek!" Stiles yelled into his phone, the teen running up the stairs to his room. The Sheriff chuckled at his son before smiling fondly and cleaning up the dinner plates.

"Ah, Stiles could you talk any louder?" Derek bit back with a slight growl.

"Yeah, of course I can." Stiles replied, Derek's grumpy mood not diminishing the teen's joy.

"Yeah, I guess you can." Derek chuckled, his voice becoming lighter.

"So how's it all going?" Stiles questioned, the teens eyes glancing to his window with the still broken lock.

"It's going alright and I hope to be back by Saturday morning... I miss you already." Derek mumbled, the Alpha's voice low.

"Miss you too... are you alone? We could try out phone sex." Stiles replied cheekily, the teen trying to sound seductive.

"I wish we could but... I know shut up... Fine! Peter says hi... I'm not saying that you pervert." Derek growled, his conversation totally confusing Stiles.

"Derek, what's going on?" Stiles asked his boyfriend and feeling frustrated with the weird one sided conversation.

"Peter has the adjoining room and he won't shut up... I told you I'm not going to do that with you listening!" Derek snapped, a rumbling growl shaking Stiles phone.

"It's not a good time, is it?" Stiles replied, his heart sinking a little.

"Sorry love but Peter's an idiot and the walls are too thin... he's listening right now and commenting on everything we say." Derek grumbled with a strained voice, as he tried to stay calm.

"... I guess we'll just have to talk another time." Stiles sighed, the teen picking at his bed spread absently.

"Yeah... I'll call you tomorrow, love you." Derek stated, his voice sounding tired.

"Love you to Derek... and tell Peter I hate him, the cock blocker." Stiles grumbled the last part and hung up after Derek chuckled and said goodnight.

Stiles fell back on his bed and stared at the ceiling absently, he missed Derek so much. School and spending time with his Dad were great distractions, but now that he was alone the teen felt like he had a weight on his chest. Stiles rolled onto his side and whimpered lightly, a sob held back as he tried to think of something else. Stiles fell asleep curled up in a ball, and woke the next morning to his Fathers voice and gentle hand shaking him awake.

"It's time for school son, you better get ready." The Sheriff informed Stiles, the older man's eyes ringed with concern.

"Hm, thanks Dad... Derek's coming home tomorrow morning." Stiles mumbled to his Father, while rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"That's good." The Sheriff replied with a small smile.

"...Would you mind if I stayed at his house tonight, so I can be there when he gets home." Stiles questioned with huge sleepy puppy eyes.

The Sheriff groaned a little and rubbed a hand over his hair, Stiles watching him the whole time with his _'Please Dad'_ puppy eyes. Stiles Father caved quickly, the older Stilinski pulling Stiles in for a hug and mumbled that he better not break in to the house. Stiles chuckled and replied that Derek had given him a spare key, before telling the Sheriff he was the best Dad ever. The older Stilinski simply rolled his eyes and Stiles ran off to shower and get ready for school.

The honey eyed teen was in a much brighter mood today, Derek would be back tomorrow and Stiles would get to see him first thing in the morning. Stiles beamed at Scott and the werewolf smiled back happily, the worry in his dark brown eyes gone. The two chatted, laughed and pulled up to the school in no time. Scott jumped out of the car as soon as they parked and ran up to Allison, the couple hugging and kissing with big love filled eyes. Stiles pouted a little, wishing it was him and Derek making the pack cringe with their sickly sweet affection.

The day felt slow and the pack were back to the weird stalk Stiles schedule, Stiles grumbled and tried to get Isaac to explain, the blonde wolf usually caving when ever Stiles questioned him. The curly blonde wolf held strong, shrugging off Stiles inquiries and pretending to be ignorant. By the afternoon Stiles had suffered through all of the pack trailing him and wanted to cry out in joy as he made his way to his jeep. Only his jeep held a certain smirking occupant, Boyd, the mostly silent wolf sat in Stiles jeep patiently.

"Dude come on, what is this?" Stiles sighed, his voice tired and pleading.

"We're going to hang out." Boyd replied simply, as Stiles jumped into his jeep.

"I'm just going to Derek's to wait for him, it won't be fun." Stiles replied, starting his car and ignoring his passenger while Boyd typed away at his phone.

Stiles drove to Derek's and was over taken by a very familiar Porsche, the silver car turning into the Hale's drive way before Stiles. The honey eyed teen glared at the car and shot a pointed look to Boyd, the tall beta only smirking. Stiles pulled up next to the sleek silver car and glared at Jackson, Lydia, Erica and Danny as they stood on the porch, smirking at him. Stiles hopped out of his Jeep and Boyd followed, the tall beta hugging Erica before they all turned to face Stiles expectantly.

"Well, are you going to open the door?" Lydia questioned, the red heads pale eyes flickering between the house and Stiles.

"Alright, what's really going on here?" Stiles asked flatly, his hands sitting on his hips.

"We thought you'd be lonely." Danny mumbled, the tanned human rubbing the back of his neck.

Stiles sighed loudly before smiling to his friends softly, a cheeky smirk covering his face. The pack had been worried about him, that's what the weird stalking was about, the thought made Stiles smile brighter. Stiles Father was likely the same, coming home early to watch over him and Stiles suddenly felt really happy again. Jackson eyed Stiles with a cocky smirk and pointed to the door expectantly.

"Alright, alright but you'll have to clear out when Derek gets back because I plan to jump him." Stiles laughed loudly, the teen beaming as the others groaned at his words.

The pack hung out at Derek's house, the group finding Peter's liquor stash and Stiles smirking in revenge as they cleared it out. Scott, Allison and Isaac showed up half an hour later and joined in on the packs spontaneous Friday night party. Stiles took a swig of his drink and cranked the music up, the sound loud as he and Allison started to jump on the couch and sing. Jackson covered his ears and Scott tried to stop his slightly tipsy girlfriend.

The werewolves' inability to get drunk left them babysitting the four tipsy humans as they ran around the house singing and trying to climb on the furniture. Stiles laughed loudly as Scott got smacked in the face, the wolf trying to stop Allison from dancing on the coffee table. Stiles joined the brunette on the table and the two started to strip, swinging their shirts around above their heads. Allison had a pink singlet and jeans on but Stiles was bare apart from his jeans and was giggling like a child as Isaac and Scott managed to drag the two from the high surfaces.

An hour after the table dancing the wolves had trapped Lydia, Danny, Allison and Stiles in the lounge room, the four laughing at the tired expression on all the beta's faces. Stiles was feeling a little buzzed as they sobered up, the honey eyed teen still shirtless and Scott was pulling faces since Stiles was covered in Derek's love bites. Stiles glanced to Lydia, the red head, fixing her makeup and straightening her hair. Then he looked to Allison, the huntress was giggling with Danny as the two played eye spy. It was a fun night, for the humans any way, Scott looked like he may have aged five years in the last five hours.

As Stiles was forced to drink some water, Jackson shoving the glass in the teen's hand, the honey eyed teen realised that Derek never called him. Stiles felt tears prick his eyes as he stared at his message free phone, before a familiar engine came down the drive. All the wolves perked up at the sound and Stiles crawled over Danny and Allison on the couch to watch the front door expectantly.

Stiles face lit up as a very tired looking Derek stumbled in the door, a frown firmly set in his brow. Peter walked in after with a smug face and didn't even bat an eyelash at all his drunken booze. Stiles then flung his arms out and looked to Derek with his happy, _'hug me'_ face, but was only given a tired look in return.

"Stiles, what's all this? Where's your shirt?" Derek grumbled, the Alpha's green eyes looking at all the pillows thrown about and empty bottles.

"While the Alpha's away, the betas will play." Stiles joked, earning a chuckle from the other human pack members.

Derek only glared and rubbed a hand down his face, the deep sigh he released telling Stiles he was not happy. Stiles pouted and stalker stared his boyfriend as he slipped is abandoned shirt back on. Peter wondered over to the human group and picked up a half empty bottle, taking a swig before smiling.

"You rush all the back home and you're going to act like this, Derek. Stiles will think you don't love him anymore." Peter teased, taking another drink and eyeing up the mess the teens had made.

"Derek~... I missed you." Stiles pouted, the honey eyed teen giving his boyfriend the best fluttering eyes he could.

Derek growled before giving into his adorable boyfriend, the wolf hugging Stiles close and pecking his rum tasting lips. Stiles beamed at Derek and tried to climb up the Alpha's body, his plan to jump Derek taking affect. Groans and sighs filled the room as the sober wolves escorted the slightly tipsy human's to the spare guest rooms, the pack planning to stay the night. The lounge room was cleared out and Peter disappeared somewhere but Stiles didn't care about the zombie and focussed on Derek, who was growling... and not in the sexy way.

"Stiles we're not doing anything tonight, you've been drinking." Derek grumbled, prying Stiles groping hands off his body before picking the teen up and carrying him up stairs.

Stiles was dropped to the bed and Derek wandered into the bathroom, Stiles was going to follow, but he felt really comfortable on Derek's fluffy bed and found his eyes feeling heavy before he drifted off. The morning light was harsh and stung the human teen's eyes as he blinked blaringly before rolling over. Stiles squinted at his werewolf boyfriend and started to poke the Alpha's face, Stiles usual fidgeting working past the headache he had. Derek's eyes flew open and he caught Stiles hand before kissing the teens fingers and snuggling closer.

"I have a headache." Stiles grumbled, rubbing his free hand over his temple.

"That's what you get for drinking all of Peter's alcohol, not even mentioning the fact that you shouldn't be drinking." Derek replied, his voice low as not to aggravate his lovers sore head.

"Help me, do that pain thingy." Stiles whined, grabbing the Alpha's hand and placing it on his forehead.

"No." Derek flatly replied, removing his hand.

"Please, please." Stiles whined, dragging the Alpha's hand back.

"No." Derek repeated, trying to pull away from Stiles tight grip.

"But I love you and it hurts." Stiles reasoned, with his eyes all squinty and face scrunched up in pain.

Derek sighed before placing both hands on Stiles face and taking away the pain, black veins crawling up the Alpha's arms. Stiles sighed in relief before rolling over to straddle his hot and headache curing boyfriend. Derek looked up to Stiles with a slight frown, before he ran his hands up Stiles forearms.

"I really did miss you... sounds like I'm beyond hope and you'll be stuck with me forever." Stiles confessed, the teen resting his hands on Derek's chest before pecking his lips and crawling out of bed.

"You got that backwards love... I'm the _'Creepy stalker wolf.'_ remember?" Derek retorted, while copying Stiles wording as his voice trailed after the teen.

Stiles chuckled before he hopped in the shower, washing away all the sweat and dirt from the day before. Derek joined his boyfriend a minute later, the Alpha kissing Stiles neck softly before the two had their _'I missed you so much sex'_ in the shower. The embrace was fast and hungry, the couple wanting to touch and feel every part of one another. Their bodies melded together as fingernails dragged down Derek's back and the wolf covered Stiles in fresh love bites.

By the time the two came down stairs the pack had cleaned up the mess in the house, pillows were put away and the empty bottles had been piled up in the kitchen recycling bin. A large breakfast was also laid out on the table, eggs, bacon and all the good stuff that Stiles wouldn't let his Father eat. This is why Stiles was so surprised to see his Dad, sitting at the table eating all the food he shouldn't be.

The Sheriff said he was just checking in and Stiles would have complained more if his Father didn't start eyeing the liquor bottles. So the topic was dropped as Stiles and the whole pack enjoyed a huge breakfast together. Derek sat by Stiles and the teen smiled up to his much missed boyfriend, before kissing him deeply at the table and in front of everyone. Groans filled the air and Stiles smirked in victory as he and Derek reclaimed the sickly sweet couple award.

* * *

Hello, chapter 12 is here and the longest chapter yet. Thank you all for reading and the wonderful reviews, they make me smile :) I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you all liked reading it.

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	13. Chapter 13

"What... uh, I hate you..." Stiles voice trembled, as his eyes became wet with the tears he was trying so hard to fight back.

Derek growled lowly and Stiles turned away from the Alpha, the teen not wanting Derek to see him cry. How was this happening, was this why the whole night had been planned, just to mess with Stiles emotions and throw his world upside down and inside out. Derek growled as Stiles refused to face his first, but no longer boyfriend, their time as boyfriends was over and nothing would bring it back. Stiles turned slowly to Derek and the Alpha held the deepest frown Stiles had ever seen.

Several hours earlier~

"What, hell yes! We're totally going, right Derek? That's right Derek, right?" Stiles jumped about the room excitedly.

Jackson had shown up moments earlier with news of a new club in town with, dancing, drinks and dinner. Stiles never credited Jackson for much but the idea of an awesome night out, got Stiles super excited. The human teen leapt at Jackson to hug the blonde wolf out of appreciation and well... to tick him off, because he could. The blonde wolf tried to dodge but was attacked by Stiles iron grip and was pushed to the ground. Lydia laughed at the pair before the red head gave Stiles a scheming look.

"It's a really nice club, so I'll help you pick out an outfit." Lydia announced, her eyes sparkling as if she was doing the teen an incredible favour.

"No." Stiles shot back like lighting.

"You're supposed to be my gay best friend." Lydia snapped back, the red heads eyes alight with fire.

"I don't remember making that deal." Stiles pondered, a finger pressed to his chin as he sat on a squirming Jackson.

Stiles hit the floor then, Jackson pushing the human off him and coming to his feet with a huff. Stiles glared at Jackson before crawling across the floor and climbing onto the large black couch to sit by Derek. A mini glare off took place between Stiles and Jackson, the teen's raising eyebrows and sneering like children before Lydia interrupted them.

"Alright you two, I've had enough of your hidden sexual desire." Lydia mussed, her hands jumping to her hips.

Jackson's gaze shot to Lydia and the blonde wolf gagged at the thought, Stiles reaction very similar. Derek began to growl and dragged the gagging Stiles into his arms possessively. Lydia simply eyed them all with a smirk before she hooked her arm with Jackson's and turned to face the Alpha and his human boyfriend. The red heads finger shot up into the air, before pointing at the pair with determination.

"Be there at seven, the whole pack is coming... and yes Stiles that includes Peter." Lydia ordered, the red head cutting off Stiles impending question and sending Derek a pointed look.

Jackson and Lydia left after that, the two leaving with their arms laced and Jackson grumbled that even the thought of Stiles having sex made him want to puke. Stiles glared at the couple's retreat before he spun around to face his broody Alpha boyfriend. Stiles beamed a bright smile to Derek and the Alpha tried to close his eyes to Stiles pleading expression. The honey eyed teen started to whine and peck kisses to his boyfriend's stubbly chin.

"We're going right? It's a pack thing, you have to go, my beloved Alpha werewolf." Stiles rushed, his hands moving to drag through the back of Derek's hair.

"I don't really want to... hm." Derek trailed off, his voice turning to a moan as Stiles kissed his lips hotly.

"It will be fun and we never go out... we haven't danced together since the night we decided to date." Stiles whispered, his lips grazing Derek's as the teen spoke.

Derek growled and Stiles took the sound as a yes, before he mashed his lips with Derek's in a passionate kiss. Stiles hands scrubbed through Derek's hair, messing the Alpha's dark locks up and Derek pulled his boyfriend closer. Stiles withdrew for air and smirked before he pecked Derek's lips and bounced off the couch, a cheeky smile pulling his features.

"So pick me up at seven and we can be fashionably late." Stiles chuckled, the teen trying to imitate Lydia's voice.

"Stiles... you'll be the death of me." Derek replied, the Alpha shaking his head and shifting his legs.

Stiles ran back to Derek and planted one last kiss to the Alpha's lips before he whispered _'No Doubt.'_ and left the Hale house. Stiles returned home to an empty house and a note from his Father, the paper telling Stiles that the Sheriff had gone to work. Stiles sighed at the note before moving up the stairs to shower and change. The teen wore his good jeans and a stylish black button up, rolling the sleeves to his elbows. The honey eyed teen appraised his appearance and whistled at himself before he got to work on his hair.

Derek's black Camaro pulled up to the Stilinski household at ten past seven, _'Late!'_ Stiles stated before the teen jumped into the car quickly. Stiles and Derek kissed hello softly but the affection quickly turned heated and the two spent the next ten minutes making out, and arrived at the club by seven thirty. Lydia was livid and Stiles avoided the red head by grabbing Derek's hand and dragging a grumbling Alpha to the dance floor. The place was packed with guys and girls, all dressed in their best party clothes, their bodies jumping with the music.

Stiles smiled at his stylish boyfriend the Alpha wearing fitted jeans and a v-neck sweater, that had the teen practically drooling. Stiles held his body close to Derek's, the werewolf's hands grabbing Stiles ass as he moved his hips in sway to the music. Stiles dancing skills hadn't improved since their last dance, but it didn't seem to matter as Derek held his boyfriends body so close they were basically one being. Stiles gasped as the dancing started to get him a little hot and heavy in the pants and their earlier make out session popped into the teens mind.

"This is getting a bit intense... ah... for public." Stiles pointed out, the teen groaning with each movement.

"Payback, for getting me all excited and leaving earlier." Derek replied, his husky voice ghosting over Stiles ear.

Stiles grit his teeth and used all his will power to pull away, from the ridiculously sexy man he'd been dancing with. Derek smirked at Stiles heated face and Stiles frowned before taking off to the tables the pack had obviously claimed. The club had a hazy blue lighting covering the large dance floor, a wide bar and tables set up in sectioned off rooms that allowed privacy for large party groups. The pack claimed an entire section, as the large room was spacious and held a table big enough for all the pack to gather around. The honey eyed teen plopped down by Danny, the tanned human in a very in depth conversation with Isaac.

Stiles then glanced to Allison and Scott, the couple already making out with their tongues down each other's throats. Six months ago Stiles would have groaned and thrown something at the pair, but now Stiles only saw a mirror of what he and Derek where probably like. The idea was a little scary but... not as scary as Lydia, who was glaring at him with murder in her eyes... shit.

Stiles tried to run but ran into Boyd as the tall beta came by with drinks, Lydia grabbing Stiles forearm in her human claws. Stiles looked at the dazzlingly dressed red head and gave her green strappy dress and up hair do a ten out of ten. When you're about to be eaten by the fashion queen it's best to suck up or die. The lethal glare Stiles was receiving from the strawberry blonde told Stiles she was extremely pissed.

"You look stunning tonight Lydia, a true vision." Stiles complemented, his voice getting higher by the second.

"I said seven." Lydia growled lowly, her eyes sharp and dangerous. Stiles blinked at Lydia and would have sworn she was wolfing out, if he didn't know any better.

"I thought it was seven thirty... yeah, pretty sure we agreed on seven thirty." Stiles babbled, trying to pry Lydia's hand off his tender human flesh.

"Stiles is lying and badly too." Peter pipped in, the older Hale wearing the brightest blue jacket ever and ruining Stiles life... again!

Stiles shot a glare to Peter before giving Lydia his big sad Stiles eyes, these eyes were his secret weapon. His gaze was the right mix of apology, guilt and cuteness (Not that Stiles would ever call himself cute.) the gaze had got him out of many punishments, his Father not standing a chance against them. Lydia simply raised a brow at the look, her death grip loosening slightly before she gave the honey eyed teen a pointed glare and a _'Don't be late again'_ look. Oh yes, Stiles still had it, if his special forgive me eyes worked on Lydia, then no one was safe.

Stiles got the urge to let out a dramatic evil laugh, but thought it might make him look a little nutty. The teen then looked around at the pack and shrugged, before laughing like an old time movie villain. The bazaar looks were oddly satisfying and Stiles started to chuckle as Scott copied him, the two best friends sharing an inside joke that had the others confused. Scott and Stiles would watch the old action movies together when they were kids and both would laugh like a villain whenever the action hero was in danger. It was a childish memory but having Scott copy him and smirk to him after, just made the night for Stiles.

The human teen was in such a great mood that even Peter being there couldn't ruin it. But there was one thing missing, Derek, the Alpha had disappeared after Stiles had run off to prevent an awkward boner on the dance floor. Stiles stood on his toes and looked around the half lit club, his eyes scanning for his boyfriend before smiling in triumph as he found him by the bar. Stiles pushed through the dancing bodies and towards the hair he had recognised as Derek's, the Alpha having a very notable mane.

Stiles latched onto Derek and the Alpha turned to smirk at Stiles as he held two drinks. The honey eyed teen then guided Derek back to the tables, the crowd parting for the Alpha and Stiles mumbling about his boyfriend's hotness being criminal. Derek laughed brightly, his whole face lighting up as he sat down and pulled Stiles into his lap. The human teen couldn't help but mirror his boyfriend's suddenly happy laugh and Stiles was soon chuckling as well.

The evening was going great, the group drank, Derek only buying Stiles non-alcoholic drinks, which had Stiles grumbling. The whole table shared large plates of fries, mini burgers and snacks, Stiles eating his fill and gratefully accepting a mouth watering piece of chocolate cake Derek passed to him. Stiles eyed the sweet with hungry eyes, the teen about to take a bite when a glimmer caught his eye. Stiles fork fell and so did his jaw as he stared at a shiny little ring perched on the slice of cake. Stiles jumped from his seat and stared at Derek and the cake in shock, the pack all smirking like they knew the plan all along.

"Stiles, I love you with all my heart, soul and body. Would you marry me?" Derek proposed, plucking the ring off the cake and dropping to one knee. The whole pack watched on as Stiles freaked out, the teen a mess of emotions.

"What... uh, I hate you..." Stiles voice trembled, as his eyes became wet with the tears he was trying so hard to fight back.

Derek growled lowly and Stiles turned away from the Alpha, the teen not wanting Derek to see him cry. How was this happening, was this why the whole night had been planned, just to mess with Stiles emotions and throw his world upside down and inside out. Derek growled as Stiles refused to face his first, but no longer boyfriend, their time as boyfriends was over and nothing would bring it back. Stiles turned slowly to Derek and the Alpha held the deepest frown Stiles had ever seen.

Stiles couldn't believe that Derek was proposing to him with a ring atop a dessert, it was such a cliché. But lucky for Derek, Stiles liked cliché and the teen fell to his knees as well, his face a little red from the tears he couldn't stop. The teen knew this was going to happen eventually, Derek had proposed before, but this, this was so... lamely romantic. Stiles sniffled as Derek eyed him, the Alpha looking worried, angry and scared, that Stiles had replied with a negative ramble.

"Yes... yes I'll marry you, you big sour wolf idiot." Stiles stated softly, his voice breaking. The teen threw in a little insult for this highly embarrassing proposal but Derek only smiled before jumping on Stiles.

Stiles continued to sniffle as Derek slipped the silver band on Stiles ring finger. The whole pack cheered, Allison and surprisingly Scott started to tear up as well, while words of congratulations were sung to the couple. The Alpha then licked a smudge of cream that had stuck to the ring off the teen's finger and the pack grumbled. Stiles chuckled and leaned forward into Derek's arms, their faces hovering right before one another.

"I love you Derek Hale." Stiles stated with the brightest smile a sniffling Stiles could have.

Derek then mashed their lips in a heated kiss, the pair relishing each other as they embraced in a tight hug. Stiles and Derek's time as boyfriends had come to end but their time as fiancés had just begun. Stiles pulled back to breath and Derek stood up, having to drag the limp legged Stiles with him. Stiles wiped the happy tears from his eyes and looked about at his pack, as all the beta's smiled and looked happy for them. This was the best pack outing ever and both Derek and Stiles couldn't wipe the bright smiles off their faces for anything.

* * *

Hello, chapter 13 here. Thanks for reading and the great reviews :) Did I trick anyone with the start? Probably not. Anyway to the lovely reviewer who asked about a future kid fic, i dont think i'll write a whole new story BUT I plan to write some time jumped (Only short ones, a couple months at the most, hopefully. There is so much I want to write so I'll need to fast forward time between some chapters.) chapters in this fic, so look forward to what Stiles and Derek's future brings. It just might be the pittar patter of little feet?

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been three days since Derek's proposal and Stiles was never going to take the ring off his finger, not when he showered or anything. The little band shined whenever Stiles shifted his fingers and the teen would smile and remember he was engaged. The ring was Platinum and a simple design, which suited Stiles taste since he wasn't one for flashy things but knew Derek loved to spoil him. So Stiles ring was defiantly more expensive then the silver ring Stiles had secretly bought for Derek. But the teen didn't have lots of money and his humour was gold, Stiles having a hundred or more jokes about silver and werewolves.

Stiles came down the stairs and was ready for school, the weather getting a lot cooler and Stiles was back to wearing his many layers of clothes. The Sheriff was at the breakfast table as Stiles practically skipped into the room, the teen half tripping on his feet and dropping into the chair opposite his Father. The older Stilinski had made blobby shaped pancakes and Stiles smothered the breakfast cakes with honey.

"Morning, Dad." Stiles greeted, around a mouthful of food.

"Good morning Stiles..." The Sheriff replied, folding his paper down and staring at Stiles hand.

"What is that?" The Beacon Hills Sheriff asked, with his interrogation voice.

Stiles looked down to his ring finger and swallowed his food before raising his hand and twiddling his fingers. The teen wasn't hiding the ring from his Father but he hadn't come running home and screaming about it either, Stiles had been playing it cool. The Sheriff eyed his son with a pulled brow and Stiles chuckled before he set his fork down to speak.

"It's an engagement ring. I'm engaged after all, the life of bachelor Stiles is over." Stiles recited, his voice going distant as his Father continued to stare him down.

"I thought you two were waiting, what happened to that plan?" The older male questioned, his paper long forgotten as he pinned Stiles down with a look.

"Just because were engaged doesn't mean we're getting married right away. I'm going to wait till I at least finish high school and Derek decides to shave again." Stiles laughed, his fiancés stubbly jaw popping into his mind.

"I hope so... I'd rather you finish college first but if you seriously can't wait, at least finish high school before you two get married." The Sheriff reasoned, rubbing a hand over his forehead.

Stiles nodded in agreement, shovelled the rest of his pancakes down and gave his Father a hug before heading off to school. Stiles got to school in record time and spied Erica and Isaac pulling up in the blonde, she wolfs car. Stiles ran over to the pair after he locked his own car, the teen a ball of jittery excitement. The two werewolves turned around before Stiles could scare them, both blondes raising amused brows as Stiles pouted with disappointment. Stiles walked in the middle of both of them and Isaac put his arm about Stiles shoulders in a friendly manner.

"So Mr Stilinski, how does it feel to be engaged to an almighty Alpha?" Erica asked, holding up a pretend microphone.

"Well... I would like to thank my Father, friends and... the pack for this..." Stiles voice broke off with fake sniffles and Erica punched the honey eyed teens shoulder playfully.

The three chuckled as they settled outside the front of the school, waiting for the rest of their friends to show up. Danny came walking up to the group and Isaac jumped up to met him half way, the blue eyed wolf smiling broadly as Danny said good morning. Stiles looked to Erica with a questioning brow and the female wolf just smirked before shushing Stiles. Stiles watched as Danny and Isaac approached and a smile pulled the honey eyed teens lips at the relaxed and happy vibe that engulfed the pair.

Scott was next to come barrelling down to the group, the shaggy haired teen locking up his bike before greeting everyone. Jackson, Lydia and Allison pulled up in the blue eyed wolfs Porsche and Lydia jogged up to Stiles, while Allison pounced on Scott. The fiery red head beamed at Stiles and started to admire the ring on the honey eyed teens finger. Stiles pulled an amused face and smirked at the dreamy like, look Lydia had before he turned his gaze to Jackson.

"She's after a ring dude, you better be sure it's sparkling with diamonds." Stiles mused, as Jackson huffed at the teen and wrapped his hands around his girlfriend's waist.

"No, it's too early for us... but I'm just dreaming of your wedding that I get to plan." Lydia announced, placing her hands over Jackson's.

"What! No you can't Lydia, I mean I'm sure you'd do a fantastic job but I'm not ready to be your doll again and we aren't even getting married till I finish school, so yeah. That's like six, seven months from now and far too early, to make plans." Stiles rushed, trying to let Lydia down gently but knowing he wouldn't be able to escape a Lydia planed wedding.

"Graduation, that's half a year away! We have to start planning now." Lydia growled, Stiles sighed and relented to the goddess's will... or demon, Stiles still wasn't one hundred percent sure.

Classes started and Stiles got to escape his excited wedding planner, the human teen even smiling at Mr Harris as he entered class. The teacher frowned and started class, the topic slow and boring and Stiles started to highlight every paragraph. By the end of the class Stiles text book was bright yellow and hurt the eyes to look at it. Moving to the next class Stiles was knocked back by a big and surly class mate, the guy glared at Stiles and the teen glared back.

Now Stiles had been used to being pushed around a little but the last few months must have changed that. Because when this big dude pushed him into a locker, it hurt and Stiles swore as the impact injured his shoulder. The human teen never really was one to back down and his words were a lot quicker than his fists. This talent had proven to be a bad thing on many occasions and often resulted in the teen getting in more trouble, instead of out of it.

"Oh dude, the halls big enough for two or are just trying to touch me." Stiles snapped back, his bag slipping from his shoulder.

"Disgusting, why would I want to touch you, you homo freak." The vulgar student replied, grabbing the scruff of Stiles shirt.

Stiles opened his mouth to snap back at the teen but found himself standing there stunned as the big, surly guy was pushed against the lockers. Stiles shirt was a little crumpled as he blinked rapidly and looked up to Jackson, the blonde wolf growling with anger at the teen he had pressed harshly to the lockers. Jackson's eyes were getting shimmers of his intense blue wolf eyes and he looked extremely pissed, as a small crowd watched the fight.

"You better watch your fucking mouth and if I ever catch you doing this shit again, you'll be getting more than a couple bruises." Jackson bit out harshly, the blonde pulling back before pushing the scared guy down the hall.

Stiles watched on as the surly student ran off with his tail between his legs and a very sore ego. The locker the guy had been pushed into was slightly bent and the crowd ran off as the blonde wolf turned a glare on them. Jackson calmed down pretty quickly, the lacrosse captain running a hand through his hair before turning to Stiles. Stiles gaped at the blonde, with big sparkly eyes before a smile took over his face.

"You're my hero." Stiles smirked, the teen truly grateful but still a bit stunned. Of all people, Stiles hadn't expected Jackson to pop up out of nowhere and save him.

"We're a part of the same pack you moron, we help each other, especially the weak little humans." Jackson stated, his trademark cocky smirk covering his face at the last part.

Stiles pouted before jumping on Jackson, the blonde trying to push the human teen away and grumbling that he wasn't Derek. Stiles laughed and hugged Jackson before mumbling _'Thanks Jackson'_ in a soft voice. The blonde wolf gave Stiles a weird back pat before moving out of the hug and calling Stiles weird, a slight red creeping up Jackson's neck. The honey eyed teen then laughed and started to drag his werewolf friend to their next class. At lunch time Scott was all over Stiles, the teen's best friend worried and angry that Stiles had been hurt. Stiles ended up pushing his tanned werewolf friend away and mumbled that he could have handled it on his own, no one believed that and Stiles glared at them all.

The pack stalked Stiles for the rest of the day, Allison turning into a deadly body guard and glaring at any one who even looked at Stiles funny. Stiles sighed loudly, everyone was looking at him strangely and I mean who wouldn't when you have a bunch of teens tailing you like deadly, bodyguard ninjas. Isaac even wore a pair of black sunglasses, the curly blond haired wolf acting all professional and freaking Stiles out a little. The honey eyed teen managed to get some alone time in the afternoon, the pack backing off a little after Stiles promised to tell them if anything happened.

Nothing happened though, Stiles passed the guy who had pushed him and the surly student looked away and ran off. One student in the whole school had been a dick and Stiles was tough, if something did happened he was sure he could handle it... and if not, the perpetrator would most definitely be mauled, by one or more werewolves. Stiles shivered at the thought and made his way to his baby jeep, hopping in and heading to Derek's.

The moment Stiles arrived at the Hale house, he was dragged from his vehicle and manhandle inside. Stiles gasped and protested as Derek started to strip him, in the lounge room, the Alpha not satisfied till Stiles was in his boxers and Derek had thoroughly inspected him. The growls that echoed behind Stiles had him worried, till gentle fingers touched a tender spot on Stiles shoulder blade. Stiles flinched at the touch and Derek's hand pulled back as if it was burned.

"Does it hurt?" Derek asked, the Alpha moving slowly to hug Stiles about the waist.

"I'll be okay... who told you though?" Stiles asked, trying to pull his clothes back on as Derek refused to let him go.

"I want to hurt who did this to you." Derek confessed, ignoring Stiles question and nuzzling Stiles neck, the Alpha eyes shining as he tried to stay calm.

"The guy was punished, Jackson dealt with it... was it him who told you?" Stiles explained, still wanting to know who called Derek.

"Yes, but it should have been you... we're engaged Stiles, I want to protect and take care of you." Derek growled lowly, his grip tightening as he kissed and nipped Stiles neck.

Stiles spun about, the teen grabbing Derek by the face and kissing the Alpha hotly for a brief second before digging in his pocket and producing the silver band he had bought. Derek looked at the ring and smiled to his boyfriend, Stiles beaming as he took Derek's large hand and slipped the ring on his finger. Derek kissed Stiles hand, before embracing the teen in an affectionate hug, the wolf careful of the slight bruising on Stiles back.

"Thanks for the reminder, my dear fiancé." Stiles confessed, pulling back to look at Derek.

"No worries." Derek chuckled, the wolf smiling but his eyes still holding concern for his bruised boyfriend.

"Now be careful it doesn't burn you." Stiles teased, the teen lacing their hands.

"Burn me, what are you...?" Derek looked over the ring and smirked, as he realised it was silver. Derek nipped Stiles ear and the teen whined before hugging Derek tightly, their bodies tangling in their embrace.

A high pitched whistle filled the room as Peter walked by, the older wolfs eyebrows dancing suggestively. Stiles glared before straightening his rumpled clothes and throwing the nearest object, luckily for Peter it was a pillow. The older wolf easily dodged it, before leaving the house with a chuckle. Stiles pouted up to Derek, the Alpha picked Stiles up and carried him to the bedroom, a seductive smile holding Stiles gaze.

Stiles spent half the night at Derek's, the two doing adult things alone in the bedroom and under the covers and by the time Stiles got home he was a sex dazed mess. Stiles Father grumbled lightly about the time but let Stiles slide this time and the teen ended up crashing to his bed and falling asleep instantly. The morning brought a new chilly day and Stiles beamed at the pack as they met him at school, the group walked in together and the teen knew that no matter what, the pack had his back and he had theirs, even Jackson's. The blonde werewolf a surprisingly, protective friend and pack mate.

* * *

Hello again, chapter 14 here. Thank you all for reading and the amazing reviews, sorry if i had worried anyone with the start of the last chapter, but it worked out well for the couple. A little hint in this one about Isaac and Danny, hope the pairing doesn't upset anyone. :)

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	15. Chapter 15

WARNING - This chapter contains a male x male sex scene.

* * *

The school year seemed to pass quickly and before Stiles knew it, he was already in his final couple months of high school. Stiles felt like the last year had been a whirl wind of excitement and change. Stiles and Derek had been together for about nine months now and engaged just over four. Peter and Lydia the self appointed wedding planners had already managed to plan most of the day, the wedding date was set three days after their high school graduation. Apparently it was the perfect date so everyone could attend before doing their own thing, which meant they would all party while Stiles and Derek had their honeymoon.

Lydia had been popping up all the time with catalogues and flower samples, all the boring things Stiles had to just nod along to so Lydia wouldn't smack him. Where Lydia found the time to plan a wedding and keep her A+ grades, Stiles would never know. The wedding day was important to Stiles, but all the sparkly lights and flowers weren't what Stiles found important. If Derek, the pack and Stiles Family were there, that would enough for Stiles... and cake, chocolate cake and curly fries would be a bonus.

Stiles sighed as he leaned back on his bed and watched the sexy handy man, fix the window lock Derek promised to repair months ago. The Alpha had been using the window to sneak into Stiles room and freak Stiles out when the teen woke to a bed guest, that wasn't their when he went to sleep. Stiles had thought he would have gotten used to Derek randomly sneaking in his room at night. It was a sexy surprise, but only after Stiles stopped dyeing from fright of course. Derek often smirking as Stiles whacked him for teasing his jumpy human fiancé.

Stiles eyes lingered over the handy man's jean clad ass, strong arms that were enhanced by the dark green singlet he wore. Stiles licked his lips and blushed as the man's pale eyes looked to him with a raised eyebrow. Stiles whistled a tune and pretended to look somewhere else, as the guy finished replacing the windows lock. The honey eyed teen twirled his engagement ring and glanced back to the fine looking man by his window shyly. The handy man fastened the last screw on the new latch before wiping his hands on his jeans and turning to Stiles with a smirk.

"Well, that's all screwed in... now there's just you." The guys deep voice rumbled, his eyes piercing through Stiles.

"What, this isn't some porno, who even talks like that?" Stiles gaped, the strong armed man advancing on the shocked teen.

The honey eyed teen was pushed back on his bed and his body smothered by the older man above him. Their eyes meeting briefly and Stiles blinked rapidly, his hands pushing back on the guy's chest and his breathing getting a little heavy with excitement. The man above Stiles leaned in and kissed the teen's lips hungrily before moving to Stiles neck, licking a line to the teen's collar bone.

"I... don't think this is a good idea, I'm engaged." Stiles breathed in a husky voice.

"...What, I already know that... what are you...?" The handy man pulled back from Stiles and stared at the teen with confusion.

"It's called role play _Miguel_." Stiles sighed, rolling his eyes at his perplexed fiancé before sitting up from the bed.

"... You like that sort of thing?" Derek teased, leaning back in to kiss his beloved.

Stiles shrugged before running a hand inside the dark green singlet Stiles bought Derek for Valentine's Day. Stiles had used all the holiday events to buy Derek clothes with some color, the presents receiving a raised brow, before Stiles mumbled that Derek would look sexy in them. Derek only wore the colored clothes occasionally, his wardrobe still consisting of mainly black, greys and white. But when Derek did where colour he looked hot, like right now, Derek's eyes looked so green Stiles was entranced.

The engaged Alpha, leaned back to peel off his shirt, Stiles eyes lusting at Derek's abs. Stiles leaned up and pushed on Derek's side till, the Alpha rolled over and let Stiles straddle him. The teen smirked down to his fiancé and started to run his hands up Derek's body trailing kisses up to the Alpha's lips. Stiles stripped Derek and himself of their clothing quickly, the two all hands and deep hot kisses. The younger male leaned up and grabbed his hidden stash of supplies and Derek stalker stared Stiles as the teen took charge. The teen moved above Derek and the Alpha held back as Stiles controlled the pace and rhythm.

Stiles called Derek, Miguel once but gave up on the role play when Derek growled and flipped them, the Alpha unable to hold back and took control of the pace. The two were loud as they moaned and groaned in pleasure, their bodies so well explored that they both knew each other's favourite spots. The pair reached their peaks together and moved to lie side by side as they cooled down, Derek holding Stiles to his body. Stiles looked to Derek and admired the werewolf's body, the teen reaching an arm out to hug his lover.

"Lydia just pulled up..." Derek mumbled his voice low as he looked to Stiles.

"Now you hear when someone shows up." Stiles teased, sitting up and wobbling his way to the bathroom.

Derek chuckled at his lover before grabbing their clothes and joining Stiles for a super quick shower. The two showered and dressed in record time before they stumbled down stairs to find, Lydia sitting on Stiles couch and patiently waiting for them. The red head raised a trimmed brow at Derek's green singlet before standing from the chair and holding two covered suits. Stiles sighed at the red head and Derek only looked between them with a little confusion, until Stiles whispered _'wedding'_.

"They just came in today... so get over your sex haze and try them on, both of you." Lydia ordered, knowing that when Derek was wearing colored clothes Stiles had likely jumped him.

"I've told you before Lydia you don't need to plan our wedding." Derek announced, accepting the suit with a small smile and a little frightened of the snappy wedding planner.

"I want to and any way you're paying for everything, Peter gave me a credit card." Lydia explained, forcing a covered suit to Stiles hands and pushing them into separate rooms.

Stiles suit was fitted black pants and a jacket, with a white dress shirt and red tie. Stiles eyed his appearance and half smiled, he looked good but felt so formal. The thought of Derek in a suit had Stiles drooling and Lydia smacking him for spacing out. The next hour both Stiles and Derek were bombarded with the lavish plans Lydia had set up, the red head something else. The ideas she had sounded amazing and beautiful and Stiles found himself leaning forward at the menu she wanted to serve everyone. The guest list was small, the pack and their families, but they were all the people Stiles cared about and preferred it that way.

By the time Lydia left, Stiles was tired and Derek had actually fallen asleep on the couch, the Alpha's head resting on Stiles shoulder as the teen felt his own eyelids closing. When Stiles woke he found Derek where he left him and one of Stiles Mothers homemade blankets covering the both of them. Stiles smiled at the patchwork blanket and turned to cuddle into Derek, the Alpha instinctually hugging Stiles back, even in his sleep. Stiles woke at first light, the rising sun welcoming the new day and Stiles carefully got up, Derek mumbling before Stiles placed a pillow under his head.

Stiles moved up stairs and got dressed before quietly moving to the kitchen to make breakfast. Half way through preparing a pan of bacon Derek wondered into the kitchen, the Alpha all sleep tousled and bleary eyed. Stiles smirked at the cute and sexy sight before wondering over and planting a good morning kiss on Derek's lips. The kiss turning passionate as the two started to paw at each other, Derek always full of morning energy. The older male stopped the kiss abruptly and pulled Stiles in for a hug, footsteps sounding down the stairs and the Sheriff smiling morning to the two.

"Good morning kids." The Sheriff greeted, Stiles smiling as Derek blushed at the affectionate words. Stiles suspected it had been a while since Derek had been called a kid.

"Yeah, it is Dad." Stiles replied, moving back to the kitchen stove with a smile.

"I noticed all the wedding papers, did Lydia show up yesterday?" The Sheriff asked, pouring a cup of coffee.

"Yes and it was so~ tiring... good menu though." Stiles smirked, his mind ticking over the lavish food before he snapped back to reality and the Sheriff chuckled at his son's food fantasy face.

Stiles continued breakfast as Derek and the Sheriff sat at the table, the two older men splitting the news paper for reading. Stiles suspected his Father was the one who covered them with the blanket, which would explain why they weren't in trouble for having Derek sleep over. Stiles served up the meal, giving his Father a little extra bacon than usual, the older Stilinski smiling at Stiles as the teen dropped to the seat by his Father.

The human teen moved his feet about, latching a foot onto Derek's under the table and eyeing up his boyfriend. Derek smiled and Stiles returned it before they all shared a breakfast together. The Sheriff and Derek were getting along just fine, the two able to hold a comfortable conversation as long as Derek and Stiles weren't pawing at each other... which didn't happen very often, the two being rather insatiable.

* * *

Hello all, chapter 15 here. Thank you for reading and the lovely reviews, they are really appreciated :) A bit of sexy time this chapter, the story hadn't had any for a little while. I've also got a rough outline of this story now, so it should flow better... hopefully.

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or character, story only written for fun.


	16. Chapter 16

Eighteen! Today Stiles turned eighteen and it was a momentous occasion that Stiles fully intended to celebrate. The honey eyed teen had managed to finish all his studies and assignments, for the moment and the end of high school was only a month away. Stiles flew down the staircase and found his Father cooking breakfast, Stiles favourite pancakes, bacon and eggs. The smell had Stiles mouth watering and the teen stumbled up to his Father, giving the older man a hug.

"Happy Birthday Stiles." The Sheriff smiled and hugged his son back before guiding Stiles to the table.

Stiles eyed two little wrapped boxes before him and beamed at the presents before ripping them open. One contained a new mp3 player, which was perfect since Stiles always managed to damage or lose his every other month. The second box was then attacked and Stiles stared blinkingly at the little gift, inside the colourful wrapping. The box contained a shiny wind up pocket watch that Stiles recognised straight away, it was his Mothers. Stiles picked up the watch that was ticking and cleaned, two things that had changed from the last time Stiles had seen it. The watch belonged to his Grandfather, on his Mother's side and was to be passed to Stiles when he was old enough. Stiles felt tears prick his eyes before he blinked them away and looked to his Father, the older Stilinski showing a soft smile.

"Thank you Dad, there wonderful." Stiles stated, a genuine smile covering his face.

"You're more than welcome, Mr Eighteen." The Sheriff replied, laying the breakfast plate before Stiles.

Stiles and his Father ate happily together, the pair talking about Stiles Mother and the teen listened eagerly to all of his Fathers stories. Birthday messages started to flood Stiles phone by nine and the teen laughed at the funny little picture message Peter sent him of Derek. The Alpha was wrapping a bright colored box and fighting with a ribbon, trying to attach it. That picture became Stiles, phones screen saver and the teen showed his Father who laughed loudly before telling Stiles he was really loved.

"Any man willing to wrestle with wrapping ribbon is a keeper." The Sheriff chuckled, as Stiles copied his Fathers laughter.

As the clock stuck eleven thirty Stiles was dragged out of the house by Danny, the tanned teen very polite to the Sheriff before he kidnapped Stiles. The pale teen asked what was going on but Danny just kept repeating that it was a surprise and to be patient, a big ask since Stiles wasn't known for patience. Danny drove towards Jackson's house, the lacrosse goalie smirking as Stiles bounced excitedly in the seat next to him.

The honey eyed teen was out of the car, the instant they pulled up to Jackson's fancy ass house. Stiles had noticed the pack secretly, whispering to each other for the past week and was so curious he could barely contain himself. Danny laughed as he led the bubbling Stiles to the front door, the pair waiting for a minute after ringing the door bell. Jackson opened the front door with messy hair, sleepy eyes and wearing rumpled pyjama pants.

"If this is my birthday surprise I don't want it." Stiles stated flatly, his excitement dropping a few levels.

"You would be so lucky." Jackson grumbled, rubbing sleep from his blue eyes.

Stiles eyed the blonde with slight disappointment and turned to look at Danny curiously. Danny had a worried look on his face and leaned into Jackson's side, to whisper what sounded like angry words to the blonde. Jackson growled lightly before stepping back and inviting the two in with a wave of his hand. Danny entered first, Stiles still a little cautious as Jackson stared at him sleepily. The birthday boy entered the lounge room and smiled brightly at the sight, the whole space was covered with balloons and a large table full of food cornered the room as the pack filled the space.

"Happy Birthday Stiles." The pack yelled, embarrassing Stiles as the teen blushed.

"Wow, it's amazing." Stiles commented, hugging Danny who stood next to him.

Lydia jumped on Stiles with a hug, the red head kissing his cheek before laying a stylish leather jacket over his shoulders with a wink. Jackson was then dragged up stairs by Lydia, the red head telling him to wake up and get dressed. Stiles grinned at everyone as they hugged him, even Peter got a hug but had to be dragged away when he wouldn't let go. The older Hale smirking as Derek growled at him before embracing Stiles in a loving hug and pecking the teen's lips. Stiles kissed his fiancé back and smirked at the matching jackets they wore, much more stylish then the sweaters Lydia had told Stiles she was going to buy them.

"You're older than me now." Scott complained, jumping on Stiles back and hugging his best friend.

"Older, wiser, fiercer, sexier..." Stiles joked, as Scott pulled a face and covered Stiles mouth to stop him from talking.

"Don't forget cuter." Allison giggled, hugging Stiles before kissing Scott's cheek as the teen pouted at his girlfriend.

Boyd grabbed Stiles in a tight hug, the tall beta lifting the human teen off the ground before Erica leapt at him with a hug and a peck on the lips that had both Boyd and Derek growling in jealousy. Stiles blushed and Erica laughed playfully till the two were separated and kissed by their lifelong partners, Derek giving Stiles a deep and moan inducing kiss. The Alpha and Stiles sucking face was nothing different but Erica looked a little flustered after her kiss with Boyd and the blonde flushed red as everyone stared at her, Boyd smirking proudly.

Isaac then stepped up to Stiles and Stiles leaned in, hugging the curly haired wolf close. Isaac wrapped the human teen in his arms before they pulled apart and Danny slung an arm about Isaac's shoulders. Stiles raised a quizzical brow at the pair and was about to speak, till he was hit in the face with a balloon, Erica shaking her head at him from across the room. The honey eyed teen could see the budding relationship between the two and snapped his mouth shut, letting the two take their time.

The party food was heaven and Stiles almost fell over when a frowning Jackson brought out a large birthday cake, with eighteen sparkly candles. The blonde werewolf mumbled happy birthday to Stiles, before patting the human teens shoulder in his affectionately awkward Jackson way. Stiles smiled up to blonde and blew out his candles before anyone even got to start singing. Peter laughed as Lydia grumbled at Stiles, the red head only forgiving Stiles because it was his birthday.

Music was played and Erica made Stiles dance with her, the blonde she wolf stating that Stiles had owed her one for ages. Stiles danced with Erica the two keeping a little distance since both Boyd and Derek eyed them with slight glares. Stiles laughed before he grabbed Erica, twirled her and dipped her down, the blonde girl laughing happily and a relaxed atmosphere took over as Boyd cut in on the dance. The honey eyed teen gaped before breaking out in chuckles as Boyd started to dance with _him_ and Derek danced with Erica.

"Why Boyd I had no idea you were such a good dancer." Stiles stated in a fake feminine voice, the tall beta smiling before he dipped Stiles.

"I've got plenty of talents." Boyd stated, before twirling Stiles across the room to Derek and the two wolfs switched partners.

"Hello, my sexy wolf." Stiles beamed, wrapping his arms around Derek's body, even though it wasn't a slow song.

Derek grabbed Stiles and pulled the teen's body close, kissing his fiancés lips gently and resting his forehead against Stiles. Lydia danced one song with Peter, the red head the only one brave enough to dance with the creepy Uncle and Isaac danced a song with Danny. Stiles smiled at the shy pair before Scott yelled out that it was time for presents and the music was turned down low. Stiles was then pushed onto the couch and handed a brightly wrapped gift.

Stiles received clothes, music, gift cards and a basket of snack food, Scott beaming as he handed that one over and the teen loved all the wonderful presents. Stiles smirked at the newspaper car ads, the last gift was wrapped in, than pointedly told Peter he loved his jeep and hints weren't going to work. But Stiles then gaped at Peter as the older wolf had gifted him several boxes of condoms and lube, there was over a fifty boxes, what did the creeper think of them?

"Now don't use them all at once." Peter stated simply, winking at the blushing pair.

"I can't promise that, since I have the urge to strangle you with them all right now." Stiles gritted out, the pack all blushing.

"You two go at it like rabbits, I thought it best to gift you something you use a lot of." Peter reasoned, Jackson coughed a laugh and received Stiles fiery glare.

"Say's the guy I've caught listening at the door, on more than one occasion." Stiles bit back. The teen's embarrassment rising at the memory of Peter crouched at the door when Stiles walked out, the older Hale being swiftly kicked by the teen before he could escape.

Peter smirked to Stiles and the teen stared him down, the air becoming thick while the pack stood around awkwardly. Stiles raised a challenging brow at the older Hale and the pale eyed wolf replied with his own eyebrow. The staring continued till Peter sighed and grabbed half of the condoms and lube, and gave them to Isaac. The curly blonde haired wolf turned bright red as he glanced to Danny and Erica growled at Peter like a vicious animal. Peter died after that... not really but Erica did growl and slap the older wolf upside the head. The blonde she wolf was very protective of her foster brother and Stiles cringed at the scuffle before Peter raised his hands in surrender.

The party got a little awkward after that, Isaac was embarrassed, Peter was slowly healing and Erica fixed her hair while Stiles looked to Lydia and the red head returned Stiles unsure look. But Danny was the first to break the tension, the brave tanned human holding a bottle of rum and smiling broadly to Stiles. The honeyed teen beamed but was swiftly dragged away by Derek and Scott while the bottle was stolen by Jackson, the wolf passing it to the slightly bruised Peter, who then downed the drink quickly and smirked.

Danny blinked at everyone, the humans pouting and the werewolf's glaring, even Isaac grumbled at Danny. Apparently after the teenagers last drinking night a secret pact was formed between the wolves, all the humans had been prohibited from drinking... why? Stiles guessed they were just jealous of his and Allison's awesome table dancing skills.

By the afternoon the mood had lifted again, the Sheriff and Melissa showing up for dinner and everyone sat down for an amazing meal. Stiles sat at the head of the table, Derek to his right and Scott on his left. The teen's best friend adamant that he should sit next to Stiles, the honey eyed teen smiled and laughed enough that day to last a year. The evening continued and the Sheriff, Melissa and zombie Peter took off, the older wolf suggesting they all go and get a drink.

Stiles glanced around the living room, the teen leaning on Derek as the older wolf stroked his hair affectionately. This was a great birthday, despite a few fights and embarrassments it was one of the best since Stiles lost his mother, the colorful streamers around the room actually reminding him of the decorations she use to hang around. Stiles snuggled closer to Derek and the Alpha kissed Stiles lips tenderly before they moved to the open space and danced for one last song.

* * *

Hello again, chapter 16 here. Thanks so much for reading and the reviews are really appriciated. Stiles Birthday this chapter, a little pack party, fun and dancing. I love writing Peter, even though he's a total creepy pervert, but thats part of his charm and humor. Next chapter will be the start of the wedding!

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or charcters, story only written for fun.


	17. Chapter 17

High school graduation, scary and exciting all at once, Stiles had aced his exams and gotten accepted to a great college that was close enough to travel to daily. But for today Stiles was a happy high school graduate and posed for pictures with his super proud Father and silly pictures with his friends. The pack bounced all over the place, Scott's grades had been a worry but the pack rallied together and strictly tutored the teen. The brown eyed beta managed to pass and was going to study under Dr Deaton, the vet more than willing to have Scott as an apprentice.

Stiles stood with Scott proudly, the pair having a picture taken by Melissa, the brunette Mother so proud and happy, hugging both boys and showering her praise. It was totally embarrassing but had Stiles chest swelling with joy and happiness. The honey eyed human congratulated the entire pack on graduating from puppy preschool and was swiftly tackled to the ground by several werewolves', the large group tickling the teen till he relented. Stiles smile was spread right across his face as he hugged his Father, before finding Derek standing back slightly with a fond look covering his features.

"The kids are all grown up." Stiles fake wept, running up and hugging Derek.

"They sure are." Derek smirked, holding Stiles close and pecking the teens lips before pulling away to congratulate the rest of his pack.

Stiles watched on as Isaac beamed at Derek's praise, the blonde wolf then hugging Danny and the pair sharing a brief kiss, which caused Stiles to stumble. When did those two have a publically open relationship? Stiles shook off his surprise as Jackson smacked him on the back, the blue eyed beta smirking at the whole sight before them. Stiles punched the lacrosse players arm and congratulated Jackson on his sports scholarship. Lydia the genius was being hounded by many schools for her magical mathematical mind and was contemplating one university that was close to Jackson's college. Stiles could tell the red head would be with Jackson for the long haul and the blonde was one fortunate wolf.

Boyd and Erica were going to the same college as Isaac and Danny, the four lucky to have each other. Stiles beamed as Allison ran over to him and jumped on him, the huntress accepted to the same college as Stiles, the pair excited to carpool together. Stiles hugged Allison and she embraced him back, the pair laughing as Chris snapped a picture of his daughter. Mr Argent gave Stiles a pat on the back before kissing Allison's forehead and walking off to talk to the Sheriff and Peter.

Peter chatted with Chris and Stiles Father but Stiles felt a shiver run down his spine when the older wolf glared at Mr Harris, Peter's murderous eyes flashing before he was thankfully distracted by the two older humans he chatted with. Stiles sighed in relief that a murder would not be taking place on his graduation day and turned to smile at Allison. The brunette girl was jumping in place with excitement, her feet tapping the ground as she beamed at Stiles happily.

"Are you excited?" Allison asked in a sing song voice, her smile glowing brighter then the sun.

"Of course, no more high school, no more Mr Harris." Stiles replied, eyeing the chemistry teacher across the way.

"No, no, I mean about the wedding. You're getting married in three days Stiles!" Allison giggled, her dark eyes sparkling.

Stiles blinked at Allison, a nervous smile covering his face before he laughed a little hysterically. Crap, Stiles had totally forgotten about that, the planning was done by Lydia and Stiles was constantly consulted and updated. But with graduation and exams the teen had completely glanced over the fact he was suppose to get married three days after their graduation. Stiles had slowly been moving things to Derek's house but when he slept each night at home he hadn't really thought of the giant step this was.

"Ah..." Stiles wheezed, his breath coming fast as he looked at Derek, the Alpha hugging Erica.

"...Stiles?" Allison whispered, her eyes glancing about for help.

Stiles felt panicked and suffocated by everything as he walked away from the huntress and latched onto his Fathers sleeve. The older Stilinski turned to Stiles with worry, before leading the teen away from the bustling crowd of graduates. Stiles leaned against a wall as he kept a tight grip on his Fathers jacket, the Sheriff hovering by Stiles with concern.

"Stiles, what is it, what's wrong son?" The Sheriff repeating the question till Stiles looked up to meet his eyes.

"I... I'm getting married... in three... three days." Stiles replied, his words stumbling and stuttering.

"It's called cold feet, it'll pass. I've seen how much you two love each other Stiles, the panic will pass." The Sheriff smiled softly, rubbing a comforting hand up and down Stiles arm as the teen slowed his rapid breathing.

The Sheriff watched Stiles calm down before hugging his teenage son, comforting the jittery teen. Stiles hugged his Father back and peeked over the older Stilinski's shoulder to find Allison, Isaac and Danny watching him nervously. Stiles smiled to his friends and pulled back from his Father with a slight sniffle, before mumbling thanks. Stiles still felt a pit in his gut but worked through it and smiled at his friends, the three jumping on the honey eyed teen and leading him back to the celebrating teens.

Stiles enjoyed his last high school party before heading home and falling to bed, his eyes skimming around his half empty room. Stiles had calmed slightly when Derek hugged and kissed him good bye this afternoon but the pit in his stomach remained, the panicky feeling growing as he thought about the future. Stiles had a restless night, the teen tossing and turning as his mind continued to swim. Stiles fear and hesitation surprised him the most, the teen had been waiting for the big day for months and now he was afraid of the change?

The next two days had Stiles buried in wedding preparations, Lydia wanting triple checks on the suits they were to wear and checks on all the decorations and food. Stiles bachelor party ended up being a night out bowling with Scott, Isaac, Danny and Allison. Stiles was banned from drinking alcohol but was happy to play games with his friends and stuff his face with curly fries. The rest of their pack was taking Derek out, the group splitting in two for the grooms. Scott had been appointed Stiles best man, the choice obvious but still had Isaac flashing Stiles his sad puppy eye. The blonde wolf wanted the job too and Stiles gave in, naming Isaac his second best man. Stiles enjoyed his time out with his friends and he even got the news on Isaac and Danny's relationship.

Danny confessed that he and Isaac had gotten closer over the past couple of months but the two were taking things really slow, Isaac still a little hesitant and nervous. Danny began to gush about Isaac's beautiful eyes and smile, and Stiles got a feeling of déjà-vu when Danny spoke of the wolf. The tanned human teen talked about Isaac, the same way Scott talked about Allison and Stiles thought they made a really cute couple. Isaac deserved someone as amazing and kind as Danny and Stiles could already see the wonderful couple they were.

At the end of Stiles night out, Scott gave him a hug and sniffled something about them always being friends. Stiles laughed at the words and thought his best friend might be acting a bit overemotional, because it wasn't like they were going to be separated. Both teens were going to be in the same town and the pack spent most of their free time at Derek's anyway. Allison dropped Stiles home about midnight, the huntress telling the honeyed teen to get plenty of beauty sleep.

"I don't know. If I get any more beautiful, you will all fall in love with me." Stiles teased, getting a punch in the arm from Scott as the four drove off.

Isaac waved bye to Stiles and the human teen continued to wave till they were out of sight, before moving inside. The Sheriff was still awake, and hugged Stiles before the teen even had time to remove his shoes. Stiles hugged his Father back as the older Stilinski pulled back with slightly wetter eyes. Stiles smiled up to his Father and gave him another hug before making his way to bed. Stiles mind ran wild with what tomorrow was going to be, a wedding, Stiles wedding.

Stiles rolled over in his cover's cocooning his body before closing his eyes and finding some much needed sleep. The morning brought Stiles a snuggling Alpha wolf, Stiles didn't freak out for once but pulled the covers over his head while Derek tried to drag them down. The war over the covers lasted five minutes, Derek grumbling and growling that he wanted to see Stiles and the teen bitting back that he couldn't.

"It's a lame and completely romantic tradition that we can't see each other before the wedding. So you better leave before you jinx the whole day." The teen grumbled, Stiles words telling Derek to leave but his blanket covered body curling around his fiancé.

"Lydia kept stealing you away from me the last few days and I've missed you so much, since your graduation." Derek complained and Stiles could picture the pout on Derek's face as he spoke.

"When we're married you'll be seeing so much of me that you'll get tired of my ridiculously gorgeous face." Stiles mumbled, his hands loosening on the covers slightly.

"Like that could happen, now give me a kiss... please?" Derek begged, the Alpha pulling at Stiles covers again.

Stiles clutched the covers around his body but pulled them off his face a little so just his lips were exposed. The teen started puckering his lips at Derek and heard the Alpha's deep throaty chuckle in return. Derek's lips met Stiles gently, the teen noting the absence of the scratchy stubble that usually accompanied their kisses. Derek pulled back and the Alpha ran his thumb over his fiancés lips gently and Stiles felt his heart melt at the light and affectionate touch.

"I'll see you at our wedding... try not to be late." Derek whispered in a soft voice, before the sound of his footsteps faded.

Stiles peeked out of the covers at his almost empty room and sighed loudly, his heart was bursting with love for Derek but his stomach was in knots over the wedding. The morning became a complete blur as Lydia showed up and started to dress him. Stiles cursed as he once again became Lydia's dress up doll, but drew the line when the red head tried to put make up on him. Stiles stood in his lounge room with his Father, Scott, Isaac and Lydia, all admiring the finely dressed Stiles. Stiles wore shiny black shoes, a dark tailored suit, white dress shirt and red tie, the colour popping with the rest of the outfit.

Stiles couldn't and wouldn't deny how dashing he looked in a suit, with his hair all styled and face cleanly shaved. The Sheriff hugged Stiles tightly before pinning a red orchid flower to his lapel. Stiles smiled at his Father but his body felt restricted in the suit he wore. Lydia continued to fuss over everyone, the strawberry blonde already dressed in a stunning red wrap dress, with white ribbon trim and an up hair do. Stiles Father and best men all wore similar suits to Stiles, except their ties were white instead of red. The honey eyed teen felt a nervous heat run up his body and rubbed the back of his neck before everyone was ushered into the waiting cars.

Arriving at the Hale house Stiles was surrounded by thousands of little lights hanging from the trees and pale flowers covering everything. The place looked amazing and Stiles wanted to see all of it but was quickly rushed into a little white marquee before he got to see the seating and aisle. The little walled tent had a mat on the floor and a small table with water and a large mirror. Stiles eyed the room before Lydia ushered everyone out, the red head telling Stiles to walk out the other end of the marquee when the music started. Stiles nodded sharply before Lydia embraced him quickly in a hug and pecked a kiss to his cheek, the red head giving Stiles one final look over before heading out.

Stiles paced the small area and felt the pit in his stomach grow a hundred times in size. Stiles pulled his Mothers pocket watch from his jacket and stared at the picture of her he had put inside. The image calmed him slightly before the teen looked into the mirror at his reflection and pulled slightly at the constricting collar, Stiles couldn't do this. Marriage was a huge step and Stiles freaked out a little, at everything this would mean, he loved Derek with all his heart but was he really ready for this. Stiles looked at his reflection unblinkingly as his breath quickened, this wasn't right. Stiles couldn't marry Derek like this, this wasn't how Stiles pictured himself and he knew this wasn't how it was suppose to be.

* * *

Hello, chapter 17 here. Thank you so much for reading and the beautiful reviews, they all had me smiling :) I'm not sure about all the different college's, so the schools will remain name less, and one more thing, sorry... about the cliff hanger.

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	18. Chapter 18

Derek had been shuffled off to a white marquee, in the decorated forest behind the Hale house and Peter had told him the plans. Stiles and Derek were at opposite ends of the aisle and they would walk out at the music and meet in the middle before confessing their love before all their family, pack and friends. Derek smirked at the idea, feeling like he had already confessed his love a hundred times over, in front of everyone. The beta's always rolling their eyes or groaning when the couple couldn't contain their passion. Derek watched his reflection in the mirror as he straightened the black fitted suit he was wearing. Lydia had amazing taste, the suit fit him perfectly, the white dress shirt was comfortable and the red tie and orchid flower added a little color. Derek smirked at the thought of Stiles in a matching suit and tie, the teen was probably all jittery right now.

Derek had sensed the nervousness Stiles had been experiencing, but whenever the Alpha wanted to bring it up the teen relaxed in his presence, smiling up to Derek and beaming happiness. Cold feet is what they called it and Derek just hoped Stiles didn't freak himself out and run away... the Alpha didn't think he would be able to handle being left at their wedding. Derek took a deep breath to calm down before soft music flooded the area and the chattering of the guest quieted down. Derek stepped out of his marquee and found his eyes squarely focused on where Stiles was suppose to be... but wasn't.

Derek's heart raced as he focused his hearing to try and hear Stiles, the teen was in there but his breathing was a little laboured and the shuffling of fabric worried Derek. Was he preparing to run away, did Stiles not want to marry Derek? The Alpha's eyes took on a shimmer of red as he felt desperate to see Stiles, the older male half way down the aisle in his stride. Derek was planning to walk straight into the teen's marquee but found his feet stuck to the ground as Stiles finally stepped out. The beautiful lights, flower arrangements, their guests and everything else just faded away when Derek laid eyes on Stiles, his Stiles.

Derek's soon to be husband walked out barefoot from his hiding place, the cuffs of his suit pants rolled up mid calf. Stiles had ditched the red tie, untucked his dress shirt, and unbuttoned his suit jacket along with the first few shirt buttons. Stiles growing hair was tousled and he had a splash of color from the red orchid he left pinned to his lapel. Derek's face broke into a beaming grin, at Stiles bright but slightly nervous smile and appearance. This was Derek's Stiles, the man the Alpha loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The quirky teen walked towards Derek in a relaxed stride before the two met in the middle of the aisle, both reaching out to hold hands.

"You're beautiful." Derek beamed, a wetness dampening his eyes at the sight of his most loved standing before him.

"I couldn't breathe being so formal... but you look irresistibly handsome." Stiles grinned, the bright eyed teen looking up to Derek with a fond expression.

Derek's heart swelled and he pulled his tie a little looser before leaning down and pressing a tender kiss to Stiles lips, the teen responding right away. It was a soft and slow affection that sent tingles running over Derek's skin. The sound of voices buzzed around the love engulfed pair, Derek trying to ignore them but unable to when they continued to be persistent. The Alpha growled lightly before pulling back to face who was disturbing them.

"Wedding service and vows first, then you can continue kissing." Chris Argent chuckled, the man standing by the two in a grey suit.

Derek glanced about and remembered everyone who was there, Lydia was glaring at Stiles wardrobe adjustment and the Sheriff was watching both Derek and Stiles with a light smile. Derek looked to Stiles who was blushing and shifting closer to him, the Alpha pulling Stiles to his side before they both faced Chris Argent. Chris started the service and Derek wondered where Argent got the certification to perform weddings?

"We are gathered here today to witness Derek and Stiles pledge their love and commitment to one another..." Chris started, his voice continuing to speak but all Derek could focus on was Stiles.

Stiles and Derek turned to exchange vows as Chris looked to them, the man calling for the rings. Scott ran up to Stiles side and Peter stepped up to Derek's side with a wicked grin, both Derek's betas holding little bands of white gold. Derek took the ring from Peter and met Stiles eyes before slipping the little band on, the metal clicking with Stiles engagement ring.

"I promise to love, protect, cherish and appreciate your witty humour and dashing good looks for the rest of my life. Stiles you are the love of my life." Derek recited, a playful smile pulling his lips as Stiles beamed at his vows.

"Derek Hale, I promise to worship your abs and light up your life with my amazing humour, daily. I love you more than the word love can even convey, and I promise to spend the rest of my life showing you how I feel." Stiles spoke, his voice choking up near the end as he pushed the ring onto Derek's finger.

Derek's eyes felt wetter as he looked down to the blushing Stiles, the teen gripping Derek's hands in his own. Sniffles could be heard from the pack who watched on, Derek glancing over to Jackson who was balling his blue eyes out. Derek smiled as he saw the Sheriff and Scott both wiping at their eyes too. Stiles squeezed Derek's hand and the wolf met Stiles smiling eyes before Chris closed up the ceremony.

"I hear by announce you husband and husband, you may kiss your... husband." Chris smiled, looking between the couple as the two smiled and chuckled before locking lips.

Derek picked Stiles up, the teen's feet dangling from the ground as they kissed, closed mouthed at first before deepening it. The cheers of the pack and their families echoed through the forest, flower petals raining down as everyone threw handfuls into the air. Stiles laughed into the kiss as they got covered in petals and Derek put his husband back on his feet, the two turning to face everyone with wide smiles and laced hands.

Outside was set up with tables and chairs, a running theme of black and white with touches of red decorated everything. The Alpha and Stiles sat in the middle of everything and they all shared an amazing meal together, Stiles stuffing his face happily. The wedding cake was chocolate and Stiles was drooling over it, Derek thought of smearing the cake in Stiles face a little but the teen was doing a good job of that all on his own.

The Alpha looked to his crumb covered husband, who was moaning about the food and Derek smirked before kissing the crumbs away, Stiles blushing as the older male licked his lips. Derek pulled back from Stiles before he became too absorbed and let his husband continue with his lustful eating. The clinking of a glass drew every ones attention as Scott stood from his table with a tear in his eyes and a warm smile. The tanned beta held every ones attention before he raised his glass and started his best man speech.

"To Stiles my best friend, may your marriage be full of love and joy, and Derek, may you be sure Stiles is never sad or we'll all come after you." Scott smirked, the brown eyed beta glancing to the Sheriff who nodded in agreement.

Stiles smacked his forehead and sighed at both Scott and his Father the Sheriff calling _'here, here'_ before downing his glass. Derek watched on as Stiles fidgeted and squirmed in embarrassment, the Alpha smiling to his new husband and already promising himself to make Stiles the happiest man he could. Peter stood then, the older wolf looking dashing in his suit, as his face held a devilish grin. Derek noticed that Stiles paled slightly, the teens honey brown eyes watching on in horror.

"For my dear Nephew and Alpha, I am so proud and privileged to be a part of this family and pack. Your love and commitment to Stiles is an example of your fine spirit, I have nothing but love and good wishes for what both your futures hold. To Derek and Stiles, now you will walk your future path together... if Stiles is still able to walk after your honeymoon." Peter teased his eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

Derek flashed his eyes and growled lowly at Peter, the older Hale's words causing Stiles to turn red with embarrassment. The Sheriff glared to the older wolf along with a few others, Peter simply smiling before raising his glass and drinking. Lydia was the only other one to raise her glass and no one was willing to send her disapproving looks. As the mood hit a little low Isaac stood, the curly haired beta smiling shyly at the newlywed couple. Derek smiled and nodded to Isaac in encouragement and the blonde beta raised his glass in a toast.

"As Stiles second best man I wanted to say... Derek and Stiles are two people, I and the pack love dearly and we all wish you the best, you both truly deserve the happiness you've found with each other." Isaac's words were met with clapping and bright smiles. The blonde beta flushed before he sat down with a smile, Danny swiftly hugging him as everyone chatted once more and the mood lifted. Derek did notice the swift slap to the shoulder Melissa sent Peter's way and smirked as his Uncle jumped in surprise. Stiles drew Derek's attention by calling his name, the teen excessively fluttering his eyes and smiling, before the Alpha leaned down and kissed his husbands lips.

While the wedding party continued the Alpha looked about at his teenage pack and friends, Melissa danced with Dr Deaton, the vet chatting about Scott's apprenticeship to the teen's Mother. Chris, the Sheriff and Peter all sat at a table drinking like old time friends reminiscing. Boyd and Erica danced about, the blonde she wolf wearing a strappy, floor length red gown. Boyd was showing his skill off, dipping the blonde in his arms and lifting her up in the air.

Lydia had dragged Jackson onto the floor, the blue eyed beta, grumbling but his lips smiling as they danced. Isaac sat with Danny, the two holding hands and Derek smiled at the adorable pair. Allison was slow dancing with Scott, Stiles best friend still teary eyed over the wedding. Derek smiled fondly at the amazing sight, before catching Stiles hand and leading him to the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple.

The pack all turned to the couple with wide smiles, Scott even giving Stiles a quick hug before Allison dragged the blubbering beta away from the newlyweds. Stiles chuckled at the sight, winking to his best friend before turning to face Derek fully. The Alpha took Stiles hand in his and Erica whistled loudly, everyone laughing as Stiles blushed, the teen smirking before leaning into Derek's body. The last song finished and the couple waited for the next song to start before they started to dance.

Derek had expected a slow song but as they stepped onto the dance floor, a poppy dance tune came on and Stiles bounced around before jumping on Derek with a bright smile and laugh. Derek took hold of Stiles and laughed, the two dancing to the fast paced music, with their entire pack around them. The Alpha had just married Stiles Stilinski, the werewolf's life would never be slow paced again and that suited him just fine. The Alpha dipped Stiles and the teen tried to dip Derek but they both ended up falling and Derek laughed as Stiles pouted at him.

* * *

Hello, chapter 18 here. Thank you all for reading and the amazing reviews. Stiles didn't run, I could never do that, I love this couple too much. I was getting a bit emotional writing this chapter and knew i've become a little too absorbed in this story... but oh well. Also I added the wedding speeches just before posting so hope there alright, a bit fluffy but it's a wedding and I couldnt help myself. Hope you all enjoyed. :)

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	19. Chapter 19

WARNING - This chapter contains phsyical male x male relations.

* * *

Derek and Stiles left in the Alpha's Camaro after the human teen had hugged everyone several times each, Stiles crying when his Father congratulated him. Derek smiled brightly when the Sheriff welcomed him to the family and gave him a hug, the Alpha hugging him back before the newlyweds left. Stiles watched Derek drive, the teen still sniffling but smiled brightly when he stared at the Alpha. Derek reached over and took Stiles hand and the teen kissed the back of Derek's fingers before a comfortable and rare silence followed. Stiles didn't feel the need to fill the drive with chatter and felt whole as he watched the road ahead, the day light falling to night.

The teen had been so nervous before the wedding ceremony, his ridged but awesome suit felt as though it was constricting him. The whole situation had seemed to crush Stiles till he loosened his tie and walked out to see a smitten Alpha waiting for him. The way Derek looked at Stiles was so bright and happy that the human felt all his insecurities leave him, the pit in his stomach vanishing as he thought his heart would burst with love.

Derek had organised the honeymoon, the pair were staying in a small cottage in the mountains, a beautiful forest surrounded the wooden building and a sparkly lake boarded it closely. But best of all it was secluded and no one would be bothering them for an entire week. Stiles and Derek spent their honeymoon reading long books and playing wholesome family board games... yeah right, they spent it having sex.

Stiles and Derek explored each other's bodies thoroughly, Stiles even got to top Derek a few times but the Alpha had control issues and kept flipping their positions. The older man would then do things that had Stiles moaning like a bad porn actor, all night. The two made love everywhere in the cottage and outside too, but Stiles ended up complaining about the twigs and rocks digging into his skin. The honey eyed teen was sprawled naked in bed next to his husband of one whole week and the thought soon had Stiles giggling.

Stiles rolled over in the large bed, the cottage nothing more than a single room with a cornered off bathroom and simple kitchen. It was perfect though, the pair only stopping their consummating to eat, use the bathroom and get some needed sleep. Stiles shifted a leg over Derek's and wiggled closer, as his husband raised an arm and mumbled for Stiles to come closer. Stiles smirked as he wiggled closer, his eyes racking over Derek's naked form and what a fantastic form it was. The newlyweds cuddled and Stiles started to grind on Derek, the Alpha moaning slightly as Stiles dropped his hand between their bodies.

Stiles continued to grind his body on Derek's and the Alpha's hands wrapped around Stiles waist, before pulling the teen's body closer. Heavy pants and moans left their lips till Derek sealed Stiles mouth with his, their tongues tangling before Stiles pulled back to gasp for air. Derek's fingers worked over Stiles body, the Alpha touching all the teen's good spots, before Stiles replied by quickening the pace. Stiles felt the heat in his body rise as he buried his face to Derek's shoulder and groaned though his orgasm, Derek following soon after and bitting Stiles shoulder with blunt human teeth.

Stiles yelped at the bite and Derek was thumped multiple times with a pillow, Stiles growling that he wasn't a chew toy. Derek had gotten into a bad habit of bitting Stiles, never breaking the skin but leaving some serious love bites. The honey eyed teen retaliated and bit Derek back, the Alpha pulling Stiles away from his bitten abs while Stiles pouted at the quick healing bruise. _'Not fair.'_ had become Stiles catch phrase of late, Stiles mumbling it to Derek a lot.

Derek would pounce on Stiles in the shower, while the teen tried to wash up after a long session of loving. Stiles would check his phone, which didn't get reception and Derek would pounce on him with kisses. Basically Derek kept pouncing on Stiles and the teen was well, a horny teen so all he could and wanted to do was _it._ As Stiles writhed under Derek though, he would mumble _'Not fair'_ which actually meant, Derek is too sexy to resist and it's not fair.

Stiles and Derek were sitting up in the large bed, their eyes stalker staring each other, the human teen sighed deeply before leaning in and kissing Derek's lips softly. The married couple were heading back today, the honeymoon was over and they needed to go home. Derek needed to get back for work, the Alpha not totally trusting Peter to manage all the online accounts and Stiles had started to miss his Father and friends. Stiles climbed on top of Derek and the Alpha let Stiles get comfortable before he started to stroke his husband's hair.

"I'll be officially living in the Hale house when we go home." Stiles rambled, his breath ghosting over Derek's neck.

"That's because you're officially a Hale, Mr Stilinski Hale." Derek chuckled, before kissing Stiles head.

"I'm a little worried about my Dad being on his own, though." Stiles confessed, a worried look pulling his features.

"I'm sure he'll be okay, the Sheriff has become good friends with Chris and Peter recently." Derek pointed out, the Alpha trying to comfort his worried husband.

"I know they have, they talk on the phone a lot... Chris often tells Dad how best to take down an Alpha." Stiles chuckled as Derek paled lightly, the Alpha's arms pulling Stiles closer.

"That's not funny." Derek grumbled, before the dark haired male flipped Stiles onto his back and the two went for one last round.

Packing up their clothes and clearing out the fridge was a boring chore, luckily there weren't actually many clothes to begin with. Stiles and Derek had spent a lot of the week naked or in their underwear, Stiles even fearing he may be turning into a nudist like Peter. The drive back home was long and rainy, Stiles managed to sleep for the few hours and Derek focussed on the road, the Alpha listening to music softly. Pulling up to the house soon had Stiles waking up, Derek smiling down at his husband's sleepy face as the teen eyed the pouring rain.

"Just like the day my dragon confessed." Stiles chirped, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"What was that my princess." Derek smirked, dodging a flailing limb that Stiles sent his way.

The newlyweds stepped out of the car and rushed up to the porch, Derek carrying the bags because he was a strong Alpha... and Stiles told him to. Stiles shivered lightly in the cold before he opened the front door and stepped into the warmth of the house, Derek hot on his heels. Stiles marvelled at the place, the human teen was sure Peter would have painted the walls crazy colours and laid out leopard print rugs and curtains. But the house was just as Stiles remembered and he even found a comic book he left on the coffee table still in place.

"We're home~... I should call my Dad." Stiles smiled, turning to Derek, before his face dropped.

The Alpha eyes were blaring in full force and Stiles felt a shiver run up his spine at the fierce growl that left Derek's lips. The younger male was swiftly pulled behind Derek, the older male's eyes scanning about the house and nose twitching. The honey eyed teen opened his mouth to speak but was silenced as Derek pulled him into his side and shushed him. Stiles wasn't usually one to stay quiet but when your Alpha husband starts wolfing out and holding you protectively, something dangerous is certainly happening.

"I can smell an unfamiliar wolf..." Derek growled, his speech slurring slightly as his canines dropped.

Stiles eyes looked about frantically as the two slowly walked further into the house. Derek ascended the stairs, Stiles just behind him, the Alpha growling at Stiles to leave but the teen being stubborn and refused. As the couple moved further into the house, a high giggly laugh echoed down the hall and Stiles pulled a confused face. It sounded like a babies laugh, Stiles hadn't spent a lot of time around young children but still recognised the sound. Derek approached one of the empty bedrooms and cautiously pushed the door open, the Alpha's claws extended and ready to fight.

"Derek, Stiles your home early, I wasn't expecting you for a while." Peter's charming voice flowed from the room.

Stiles peeked around Derek, the Alpha's features returning to normal as they both stared at Peter and the little baby he held. Peter sat on a large white rocking chair, a flower patterned blanket over his knees as he rocked the small baby sitting on his lap. The child had dark curly hair, fair skin and pale brown eyes, the infant's eyes looking at the couple at the door curiously. Stiles stared at the baby as it stared back, the child's head looked too big for its little neck, as it wobbled slightly before looking to Derek.

"William, this is Derek... your Daddy." Peter announced, in a creepy baby voice.

Stiles suddenly felt very light headed, the teens feet wobbled slightly before he latched onto the door frame and stared up to a frowning Derek. The small baby boy looked at Derek and a shimmer of pale yellow wolf eyes flashed at Derek, the Alpha's eyes flashing red in response. What the hell was going on, they come home from their honey moon and Derek wolfs out over an unfamiliar wolf, then Peter say's the child is Derek's. The honey eyed teen was so confused and kicked Derek who was having a glaring completion with the baby.

"What the hell is going on?" Stiles grumbled loudly, the honey eyed teen looking pointedly at Derek.

"I don't know Stiles, I would be able to tell if he was mine and he's not." Derek rushed, the Alpha stepping closer to the young werewolf.

Stiles sighed before moving closer to the small child as well, Peter's smirk wide as the baby eyed Stiles like the teen was holding candy. Stiles pulled a strange face and Peter chuckled before standing up and walking closer, the man holding the child before Stiles and the teen freaked out. Stiles carefully reached out to hold William, who continued to eye him, the child's face all chubby cheeks and wide eyes. Peter then gently placed the werewolf baby in Stiles arms before turning to Derek and clapping his nephew on the shoulder.

"Welcome back and congratulations on your eight month old son." Peter said, the man smirking at the couple as they stared at the older wolf with wide scared eyes.

"Peter, you need to explain what the hell is going on." Derek gritted out, the Alpha rubbing a hand over his face.

"Hey, language Derek, William can hear you." Stiles snapped out of nowhere, the teen jerking slightly as his own words surprised him. Derek raised a confused and questioning brow at Stiles, the teen just shrugging as he didn't understand it himself.

"He's alone... William's parents and pack were killed by rouge hunters, the bastards were caught... but only William survived. A contact of Deaton's found the child and brought him here since you're the only other Alpha in the area. A baby beta wolf can't be raised by human parents at this age, he needs to join a pack or risk becoming an omega. Derek, as the closest Alpha you'll have to be responsible for him... at least till we find out if he has any family to look after him." Peter explained, the man's voice holding sadness and anger.

Stiles felt like he saw a different side of the usually sassy Peter and it was dark, sad and sympathetic. Stiles looked down to the little wolf and felt his eyes swell with tears, before he blinked them away and smiled as the child placed a little hand on Stiles nose. Derek growled for about two minutes, the Alpha pacing the floor and glancing to Stiles as the teen swayed slightly to rock William who rested in his arms. The murder of an entire pack was horrendous and had both Derek and Peter furious, no doubt the memories of their own lost family resurfacing. Stiles felt sad and angry and knew that if anything ever happened to his own pack, he would be feeling very murderous as well.

"I have to look after him." Derek mumbled, stepping closer to Stiles and the werewolf pup.

"Yeah, I understand..." Stiles trailed off, the teen smiling at William as he started to gurgle.

Derek smiled to Stiles with softening eyes and Stiles blinked rapidly at his husband before realising what Derek was swooning over. A flash of light surprised them all and they turned to Peter who was holding a camera, the older Hale smiling fondly at the three. Stiles glared and Derek blushed, the Alpha's neck creeping red. Oh, hell no, Stiles was not prepared to love and raise a child... Stiles looked down to the little wolf that was stalker staring him, like a certain Alpha and felt his heart thump, with an _'aw'_... but no, Stiles was eighteen, just married and nowhere near ready to have a baby... or was he?

* * *

Hello all, chapter 19 here. Thank you for reading and the amazing reviews, glad I wasn't the only one who got emotional over the wedding.

Sorry, about the tragedy that brought William to Derek but the story needed a situation that had Derek feeling like he couldnt turn the child away, so don't hate me please. The bad hunters were caught and i'll let you guys make up their punishment, I wont be writing about them again so whatever you wanted to happen to them, happened.

Also the next chapter will be the last, till then, thanks for reading.

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	20. Chapter 20

Seven weeks, seven weeks! That was how long it had been since Stiles had, had a decent night's sleep. The all mighty Alpha of Beacon Hill's had officially adopted William a few days ago, the child the last of his family and in need of a stable pack to join. Stiles Father, Chris Argent and Dr Deaton had all pulled strings and worked together to pass off the paper work. Stiles could see how the situation was highly suspicious to those who were out of the loop, on the supernatural. So in short, amazing connections had allowed Derek to adopt the baby werewolf... who just didn't want to sleep.

In the first week of looking after the little werewolf Stiles and Derek had been scared out of their minds, Melissa and Stiles Father constantly at the Hale house to stop the new parents from freaking out. Melissa was a goddess, the nurse teaching the newlyweds everything about taking care of William, from feeding to bathing and changing diapers. The patient woman even handled Stiles frantic questions with a calm voice and hugged Stiles when he would tear up with worry and fret that he would do something wrong.

Stiles Father was totally amazing too, the man completely calm when Stiles told him they had a baby now... only a week after being married. The Sheriff eyed the little family of three before calling himself Grandpa and taking the baby into his arms and settling the fussy wolf instantly. Stiles had thought his Father would have been a bit more freaked out at suddenly having a new werewolf grandson, but as it turned out the Sheriff was weak against adorable little children.

Stiles stumbled out of bed and down the hall before walking into William's room, the once empty bedroom now lavishly decorated. Peter had already bought a lot of things before Stiles and Derek had gotten home, a crib, change table, clothes, baby formula and the largest mountain of diapers ever. The room had also been painted pale blue, with floor to ceiling decals of trees and birds, all in soft colors. As for the pack they had all turned into baby crazed Uncles and Aunties, everyone fawned over the little werewolf. So yeah, little William Stilinski Hale was one spoiled baby, but even with all his new Aunties and Uncles all the baby wanted was Stiles.

During the day William was wonderful, the little werewolf would play, nap and enjoy being with the pack. But the night was a very different story, William didn't cry like other babies. No not Stiles and Derek's little one, he howled, William howled every time he woke in the night. Derek would go to him, feed him, rock him but the child wouldn't sleep until he had eyes on Stiles, the werewolf howling and whining till Stiles poked his head into the room. Then William would stare and stare, before making grabby hands and wanting Stiles to hold him. It was cute, but Stiles loved sleep, and sleeping during the day didn't leave Stiles with the same energy he'd usually have after waking up.

Stiles looked down at the little werewolf, William sitting up in his crib and flashing his golden eyes at Stiles with a big smile pulling his lips. The honey eyed teen scooped the baby up and sighed as the wall clock red three in the morning. Moving to the rocking chair Stiles sat down and little William rested in his arms, the child staring at Stiles sleepily before he fell asleep. Stiles rocked a little in the chair, before the teen looked up and found Derek standing in the door frame, a sleepy and fond smile on his face.

"You look tired." Derek noted, stepping into the room and kneeling before Stiles.

"I am. He stares at me constantly and cries if I'm not in sight... just like another werewolf I know." Stiles mumbled with a slight smile pulling his lips and Derek chuckled softly.

"We'll have to ask Danny to babysit, so you can get some proper sleep. William likes Danny." Derek said softly, the Alpha running a hand down Stiles bare arm.

"Everyone likes Danny." Stiles smirked, the soft orange night light relaxing the tired teen.

As William went back to sleep Stiles very carefully put the baby to bed and stumbled back to his room with Derek, the teen completely exhausted. Stiles fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow and didn't wake till well after noon, the teen in a panic as he sprung from his bed. Williams' room was empty so Stiles flew down the stairs and smiled brightly as he found Isaac, Danny and Derek with the almost ten month old William.

The Alpha sat on the floor, William sitting on his lap as they looked through the photo album of William's family. Danny sat on the couch with Isaac leaning into his side, the two looking over Derek's shoulder as William smiled at every picture. Stiles had asked Dr Deaton if they could have some of the photos and things from Williams home, the memories and photo albums safely stored on the book shelf.

Derek and Stiles had discussed everything when they learnt William had no more family and would need to be adopted. The thought of the lost pack, saddened the whole Hale pack and all knew that William would be a part of their family, but they still needed to show the little wolf where he came from. Stiles stumbled forward and sat beside his husband and child, William's face lighting up as he made grabby hands at Stiles. The teen picked up the little werewolf and kissed Derek's cheek before they continued to look through the lost packs photo album, William making happy sounds at every page.

"Thanks for coming over." Stiles said to the pair on the couch, his smile bright as the long sleep had helped revitalize him.

"No problem, haven't done anything really. Derek's been super Dad all morning." Danny smirked, the tanned teen's hand holding Isaac's.

"Derek has, really? All he does is growl softly and flash his red eyes." Stiles teased, earning a glare from Derek.

"That's a wolf thing..." Isaac chirped, the blonde smiling as William looked to him and flashed his golden eyes.

Stiles sighed before rolling his perfectly normal human eyes, and cuddling the baby werewolf closer. Derek then nuzzled Stiles neck and William growled at Derek, the cutest little werewolf growl ever that also had Derek flashing his red Alpha eyes. The little growls continued till Derek leaned back and William clutched Stiles shirt, his little lips mumbling before a word left his mouth.

"Mm... mine." William said, the little wolf giving Derek his adorable baby glare.

Stiles, Isaac and Danny broke out in laughter then, all three cooing over the baby while Derek pouted like a child. The Alpha only smiling when William mumbled _'Daddy' _to him, Stiles grumbled slightly since he had been calling Derek Mama around William and himself Daddy. But it was adorable none the less and Stiles texted Lydia about it, the red head showing up twenty minutes later with a video camera and pointing to herself while saying Ly~ dia. William only looked at the strawberry blonde but it was enough for Lydia, the girl totally smitten with the little wolf.

Sometime later~

"It's time to wake up, you've got school." Derek announced, the Alpha poking at the bundle of covers on the bed.

"Too early~" A sleepy little voice whined.

"You'll be late." Derek replied, trying to unravel the tangle of blankets.

A multitude of whines and complaints followed as the covers were thrown away, causing Stiles to shiver as he cracked an eye open. Derek smiled down to his husband before he brushed the hair from Stiles face and pecked a tender kiss to his lips. Stiles woke with that, the younger man swiftly wrapping his arms about Derek's neck and pulling him in for a deeper kiss. Their lips mashed together and Derek groaned as he moved to hover over his sexy husband.

"Good morning~ I'm hungry." A little voice shouted from the bedroom door.

Both men separated as they stared at William, the three year old all smiles as he ran in and jumped on Stiles, the little werewolf growling at Derek before hugging the honey eyed human. Derek rolled his eyes before shifting forward and hugging both William and Stiles at once. Stiles chuckled and William whined, before giggling as Derek moved to tickle him. Stiles sat up as the Alpha, pulled the child into his arms and they both looked to Stiles. William had a mass of black curly hair, bright brown eyes and the happiest smile ever.

"You'll be late for co... coli... collage, Mommy." William stumbled, the child trying to say college.

"I know... and Derek's Mommy, remember?" Stiles smirked and Derek sent his husband a mini glare. William looked to Derek, then to Stiles, a small frown pulling his face as he thought.

"Uncle Peter said Derek was Daddy, and Stiles was Mommy because he was always the lady when youse played alone together." William explained, his hands holding onto Derek's shoulders as the Alpha stumbled and Stiles gaped.

The next five minutes was full of growls and grumbles as Stiles and Derek agreed that they would both kick Peter's ass later. The older Hale had been living in his own apartment for the past two years, while working as an interior designer and always felt the need to regale the pack with tales of his bachelor pad, if they wanted to hear it or not. But the older wolf was asking for it when he said things like that to William. After a few more grumbles Stiles got ready for college, while Derek went down stairs with the little wolf to fix breakfast. Stiles had turned twenty years old six months back and was in his second year of studying evolutionary biology and botany.

The honeyed eyed human had jumped from a few different courses and majors but had found himself in love with science, despite having a slight grudge against his old chemistry teacher. Stiles ate breakfast with his family, Allison joining them since she was on carpool for the day. The huntress was one of the states finest archers, like Olympic level good and studying writing and literature. Stiles and Allison finished eating and the honey eyed male kissed his husband and son good bye before heading out for the drive to campus.

"Have a good day Aunty Allison and Papa." William cheered, Derek waving bye to the two as he helped their son cut his toast into squares.

"Love you, bye~ bye." Stiles called back, the young man blowing kisses to Derek and William. Allison giggled and Stiles beamed at her, the two jumping into the car and driving off.

Some more time later~

Stiles was trying to study, he had assignments, homework and a pile of reading to do for several of his classes. Derek had taken William to the park with Peter, the wolves giving Stiles a little quiet to try and focus, not always an easy thing for the young man. Stiles read his text book, his fingers pulling on his hair that brushed just below his ears, as he chewed on the end of his pen. Study was important, all the others in the pack had been studying diligently and Stiles needed to, too. Just as the honey eyed teen got into the groove of his studying, Scott came running through the door.

"Stiles, you have to help! It's just wrong, scary and can't happen." Scott yelled in a rush, the beta stepping forward and slamming his hands on the table Stiles was trying to use.

"What is it now?" Stiles questioned, smacking Scott's hands off his books.

"It's Peter, he... he... he's dating my Mom!" Scott shrieked, Stiles best friend then started to pace the floor, Stiles watching Scott closely.

"They've been doing more than that for a while now..." Stiles said in a soft trailing voice. Scott visually paled and stumbled to grab the edge of the table, Stiles jumping up and grabbing Scott's shoulders to stabilize him.

"Hey it'll be alright... the fact you didn't know till know means he must really care about her. Mr Zombie wolf usually likes to tell, every disturbing detail about the women his with." Stiles rambled and cringed as Scott's golden wolf eyes made an appearance.

"Not, helping." Scott grit out, as the tanned beta tried to calm down.

Stiles raised his hands and stepped back, trying to get out of the wolf rage zone. Scott took several minutes to calm before he whined and leaned towards Stiles for hug. Stiles gave Scott a comforting bro hug and Scott sniffled slightly before mumbling that he didn't want Peter to be his Stepdad. Stiles totally agreed, the wolf was a terrible Uncle in-law but he was a good, great Uncle to William. That is when he wasn't telling the young and impressionable wolf things he shouldn't, adult things, about Stiles. The honey eyed human made Scott a sandwich and the teen sat at the table as he ate slowly, the beta continuing his grumbles about Peter, right up till the man himself walked in.

"We're home Papa!" Four year old William announced, before he ran over and hugged Stiles.

Derek walked in after, the Alpha giving Stiles a deep kiss that had both William and Scott saying yuck, before the little wolf growled that Derek was too close to William's, Stiles. Peter walked into the dining room then, the older Hale all smiles and hello's as Scott glared. But Scott's glare looked more like a kicked puppy and Stiles patted his best friends back as Scott ducked to Stiles shoulder. The three Hale werewolves in the room looked on as Stiles patted Scott's back in comfort, the tanned wolf not willing to look at anyone.

"What's the matter son?" Peter asked Scott, in a calm and neutral voice.

Stiles wasn't sure if Peter's wording was deliberate or not but he had just lit the fuse. Scott swiftly pulled back from Stiles, stomped over to Peter and punched him, right in the jaw. Derek growled loudly and stepped between his beta wolfs before Scott could attack again. William gasped and jumped into Stiles arms and the human held his son close as they watched on. Lots of growls and snarls were exchanged and William watched on intently as Stiles felt totally lost, the human still learning the language of growls.

"He's dating my Mother! She told me you two were getting serious, what are you planning?" Scott yelled as he tried to fight back his shift.

"Nothing, I love your Mother." Peter snarled back, the older Hales jaw snapping back and healing quickly.

A shocked silence filled the room as Scott stared at Peter with a dumbstruck look, which wasn't anything new. But Derek had a similar expression and that was, so Stiles guessed Peter was telling the truth and had in fact fallen for Melissa McCall. Scott mumbled _'Really?'_ and Peter nodded, as Derek slowly stepped back and Scott stared at Peter before nodding. The young McCall had a small smile as he stepped forward and punched Peter in the arm, in an affectionate bro fashion.

"I'll trust you for now... but If you make her cry or hurt her, you won't get away with it." Scott stated in a serious voice and Peter nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't hurt her Scott... I prefer it when she hurts me in bed anyway." Peter smirked, the pervert wolf wriggling his eyebrows.

Stiles covered William's ears and Derek groaned as Scott took off after Peter, the older Hale running out the door as Scott chased him in a rage. Stiles watched as the two disappeared into the trees and was surprised Scott hadn't just fainted in shock because Stiles was suddenly not feeling to good. Derek closed the front door and sighed before hugging Stiles and William close, the young wolf squirming as the hug trapped him between his two Fathers.

Some more, more time later~

Stiles Stilinski was sitting in a tree... yes a tree, why? Well the honey eyed human wasn't one hundred percent sure of that. Stiles looked to the ground and gulped loudly as he held tightly to the tree trunk. Apparently this was werewolf training for William, why their sons training involved Stiles having to be dragged up a tree by Boyd, Stiles would never know. The bulky beta had just jumped up the tree holding Stiles and left him there with a very stern _'Stay.'_ which was totally wrong. It was the human pack member's privilege to make the dog jokes, but Stiles was a bit too freaked out to snap back before Boyd jumped from the tree and ran further into the forest.

Stiles looked down to the forty foot drop and whined as he scooted closer to the tree trunk. The wind was slightly chilly and Stiles was thankful he was wearing jeans and layers of shirts. A rustling of twigs and leaves sounded by Stiles and he peered to the forest floor, a bright smile pulling his lips. Down below Stiles saw William, his five year old son all wolfed out and sniffing the air. Werewolf training, now it all made sense, but why did Stiles always have to be the kidnapped one. William raised his head and his golden eyes spotted Stiles high in a tree.

"Papa, I found you first!" William beamed, the little wolf climbing up the tree and causing Stiles to fret over the danger.

"That's dangerous." Stiles grumbled, as William jumped onto the strong branch and hugged him.

Stiles and William sat in the tree for five minutes, William telling his Papa all about school and how well he was controlling his werewolf side. Stiles praised and hugged his son till the rest of the werewolves showed up, Boyd, Erica and Peter all looked up and laughed as Stiles glared down at them. Derek climbed up the tree and hung on a different branch, while Stiles shifted around so William could climb down. Only the little wolf didn't climb, he jumped and scared the life out of Stiles. William looked up and smirked as Stiles gave him a little glare of disapproval. Derek then moved to the top branch and gave his frowning husband a kiss before gathering him into his strong grip.

"No tree sex you two, Williams watching." Peter laughed before the older wolf swiftly received Stiles glare.

"Don't talk about Papa like that!" William scolded, Peter turning sad eyes to the little wolf before apologising. William nodded and forgave his great Uncle, but Peter smirked at Stiles and wiggled his eyebrows in that annoying way that always pissed Stiles off.

The Alpha carried Stiles down from the tree and the small group of wolves, all headed back to the Hale house, Stiles kicking Peter when William wasn't looking. The honey eyed human then slapped Boyd on the back before sprinting away and yelling _'you're it'_ over his shoulder. Stiles ran as fast as his legs would take him, William came up to his side and Stiles smiled to his son as the pack started a game of tag. The wolves dashed through the forest, all tagging each other and Derek laughed as his beta's played like children. Stiles grumbled at the end of the game he started, stating that it was unfair for the only human to be it, because he couldn't catch them.

Some more time later... okay a lot of time later~

It was Williams eighth birthday and all the pack had gathered at the Hale house to celebrate the young wolfs special day. The Sheriff, Chris Argent, Peter and Dr Deaton all stood by the barbeque, grilling up sausages. The four men chatting loudly as they laughed and joked, Melissa soon joining them. The older McCall pecked a kiss to Peter's cheek before she sat at a near table and held her two and half year old granddaughter in her arms.

Sara was born human, had long wavy brown hair, a tanned complexion and deep brown eyes. The little girl was the spitting image of Allison, who had become a writer and best seller at that. The brunette huntress sat on the lawn with her husband of four years, Scott. Scott still pulled faces when his Mother and Peter were affectionate but had managed to get use to it, especially after Sara was born, the beta now knowing what it was to be a parent. Scott was a fully qualified vet working at Dr Deaton's and had grown a scruffy beard that had Allison giggling every time they kissed.

Isaac and Danny were playing Frisbee with William the young werewolf growling at the curly blonde, when he would throw it too high. Isaac and Danny had been dating for almost eight years and were going strong, the couple had discussed marriage but decided to wait a few more years. Isaac was studying medicine and planning to be a doctor, while Danny was working as a chef and had plans to open his own restaurant one day, Derek already promising to invest in the business.

Jackson and Lydia were sitting at the fold out tables, the two watching the game of Frisbee while Lydia rubbed her four month baby bump. Twin werewolf boys were expected and Stiles feared the havoc they could cause, William had been a handful all on his own. But Stiles was sure Jackson and Lydia would be great parents, plus they'd always have the pack to help them and pamper the expected babies. Father to be Jackson had become a world class lacrosse player, the blonde travelling all over the world for matches. But the blue eyed wolf also held a law degree and he planned to join his Fathers law firm before the twins were born.

Lydia was a mathematical genius, but Stiles had already known that since high school. The red head was so well known that she was able to concentrate on her own projects with the occasional teaching job, at many different universities that begged her to do a lecture. Jackson and Lydia had been the power couple in high school and now in society too. Lydia was just as fierce as ever and often vented to Stiles but no matter how much Lydia complained about Jackson, Stiles could always hear the love she had for him when they spoke. The couple were having twins and if the werewolf twins had even a quarter of their parent's courage, looks and brains, Stiles was sure they would grow up to do amazing things.

Boyd and Erica sat across the table from Lydia and Jackson, the blonde sitting on Boyd's lap and twirling a short lock of her blonde hair between her fingers. Erica had cut her hair short and Stiles had gaped at her when he first found out, the hair style a cute bob. Boyd had been running his own garage for a year now, the tall beta the only one the pack would trust with their much loved cars. Erica was a speed demon and had taken up as a race car driver, with Boyd always escorting her as the she wolfs personal mechanic.

Stiles was a twenty five year old botanist with shoulder length hair and married to a just over thirty werewolf, Derek Hale. The couple had a wonderful eight year old werewolf son named William and the best pack any werewolf family could ask for. Stiles felt his eyes get a little wetter as he looked about at his family, his pack and loved how wonderfully domestic the whole scene before him was.

"Papa, Dad come play too!" William yelled. The young werewolf waving his hands about, as Danny gave him a piggy back ride and Isaac chuckled.

Stiles looked to Derek, the Alpha werewolf still bulging with muscle and the hottest guy ever. Derek looked to Stiles who had grown out his hair but was still pale, sarcastic and the most amazing person Derek had ever known. The married couple smiled to one another from across the yard before Derek wolf speeded to grab Stiles, the Alpha running them both over for a game of Frisbee. Stiles managed to smack Scott on the way through and the tanned beta jumped up to chase his best friend, Allison getting up to join as well.

Erica, Boyd, Jackson and Lydia all joined soon after, the pregnant red head well protected from the dangerous _Frisbee_ by her protective husband and Father to be Jackson. Stiles smiled at the group that all still lived in Beacon Hills, despite the amazing paths in life everyone had taken. Stiles reached for the Frisbee as it headed his way, but William jumped several feet in the air and caught it first. The little wolf turned to his Papa and smirked as Stiles fake frowned before laughing. Stiles stepped forward and grabbed his son in a hug, William whining as the rest of the pack joined in, turning it into a giant group hug.

The End

* * *

Hello, chapter 20, the final chapter is here. This is the end of the 'What to do?' and 'Another Question' stories, I have enjoyed writing them but all stories must come to an end.

A giant monster, Thank you! To everyone who read, followed, favourite and/or reviewed. Reading the lovely comments and knowing that people enjoyed, inspired me when I would get writers block or worry that this story wasn't any good, so thank you all so much, you're all amazing. I really appreciate you all sticking with this story, and hope it has been enjoyed. :)

To Puckurt-VS-Kurtofsky, I'm happy parts of this story inspired some ideas. The prompt you suggested sounded amazing too, but at the moment I want to try my hand at some other story ideas I've got. Sorry but i'm not ready for prompts just yet. Also Thank you for the comments, advice and idea's you've given me in your reviews. :)

Till the next story, bye~ bye for now.

Diaclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


End file.
